


Master and Ally

by shadowglove88



Series: Master And... Series [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Culturally Encouraged Sexual Deviance, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - War, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal Teasing, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Astral Projection, Attempted Seduction, Background Het, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Begging, Begging To Be Fucked, Biting, Biting on oneself to keep quiet, Blackmail, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Bottom Merlin, Boys In Love, Bubble Bath, Butt Slapping, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Claiming sex, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Coming Untouched, Confessions, Consensual Infidelity, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dark, Dark Arthur, Dark Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dark Fantasy, Dark Past, Death Threats, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Desperate For Anal Sex, Dick-tummy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dripping precum, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Flashbacks, Floor Sex, Forced, Forced Relationship, Forceful Penetration, Foursome Relationship - F/F/M/M, Fucking, Gay Sex, Getting Back Together, Grooming, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Hurt Merlin, Idiots in Love, Invisible sex, Jealous Arthur, Jealous Arthur Pendragon, Jealousy, Kissing, Kneeling, Large Cock, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Magic, Masochism, Masochistic Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mild Blood, Mind Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Obedience, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Men/Younger Men, Older Merlin, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Over the Knee, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Penis Size, Perversion, Pining, Pining Arthur, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Possessive Arthur, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Punishment, Quiet Sex, Rimming, Rituals, Role Reversal, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Service Submission, Sex Magic, Sexual Dominance, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Submission, Sexually Submissive Arthur Pendragon, Shaking With Desire, Silence Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Stealth Anal, Stealth sex, Submission, Surprise Sex, Telepathic Sex, Threats, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M(agic), Tongue In Ass, Tongues, Top Harry, Top Merlin, Topping from the Bottom, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Verbal Foreplay, Violence, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Younger Arthur, dubious consent due to magic, unaware audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 76,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: After the fall of King Uther, Mercia finds itself home to those fleeing the new tyrant king and his rule.Arthur busies himself strengthening his ties to the Mercian Court, and starting his self-appointed campaign to get Merlin back, all the while not aware that Merlin is acting as his replacement to keep him safe from Valiant's dark desires.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - VERY squicky scenes between Merlin and Valiant. If you prefer not to read very dubcon scenes between them, skip their scenes in the first chapter. You should be fine the other chapters.

 

When news of Arthur finding refuge in Mercia reached the ears of those faithful to him in Camelot, the gates of Mercia found themselves opening to small groups of refugees who managed to escape from Camelot's tyranny. It wasn't easy, not with Ambrosius Aurelianus having his men erect a wall around the boundary of Camelot, with his best archers stationed at strategically placed towers. Merlin was impressed, for while the explanation being given was that they were being constructed for defensible reasons, the sorcerer knew that they were also being built to keep the people of Camelot inside as well. The proof was in the fact that less and less refugees were arriving, and usually only those who had a knight or two within their ranks were the ones who made it to the Mercian gates.

 

The people of Mercia integrated the Camelot refugees as best as they could, with King Bayard making sure that his wife's people had jobs and roofs over their heads. The ones that they could be sure they could trust, such as some of the servants who'd served Arthur's family in the castle, were given work in the Mercian castle. There were very few that were given tasks of true importance, as Mercians already worked in those positions, but the servants were happy to be busy. The Queen was happy to have one of her old companions, a girl named Sefa, returned to her, and Guinevere’s father also also arrived, and was a highly trained blacksmith so he too served his purpose.

 

Despite Sefa’s arrival, Guinevere was still the only servant who had any truly prestigious position within the Queen's inner court, her faithful and most loyal companion. Then again, Merlin doubted the relationship between Morgana and Sefa had been the same as the one between her and Guinevere. Hadn’t Morgana been unable to leave Guinevere in Camelot to begin with - her being welcomed in Mercia part of the appeal for Morgana to wed? 

 

As the Queen tended to send Merlin messages through Guinevere knew her well by now and chatted with her on numerous occasions, finding he understood Queen Morgana's tenderness towards her. Merlin had looked into the girl's brown eyes and seen true goodness in there, knowing that she was probably one of the one people he knew who had a genuinely innocent soul and the purest of intentions. She was extremely sweet, very attentive, and while socially awkward he found he admired her. The girl was highly attractive both in her physical appearance and in her character. He wondered whether Morgana would let Sefa take over some of Guinevere’s tasks if only to allow her lover to remain more faithfully at her side at all times, which he somewhat hoped for since it meant he’d have a moment to speak to her and feel this new girl out as he had Guinevere.

 

Others he'd made sure to meet and mingle with were the knights of Camelot who'd managed to escape and were loyal to Arthur. They were few yet strong, skilled fighters who had a cause and a kingdom to fight for. They were warriors who didn't possess the brutality and viciousness of the Mercian warriors, and yet still managed to somehow impress. They'd formed Arthur's own personal Guard, and trained with him, Lancelot, the Queen’s Guard, and the Mercian Army.

 

As the Head Knight of Camelot, Arthur and his men had invaluable knowledge into not only the strong and weak parts of Camelot's castle and lands, but also of their fighting technique. His joint training sessions with Lancelot brought new insight, and the fact that Arthur had yet to be beaten in a fair fight by any Mercian soldier had earned him grudging respect amongst the men. He also carried himself in a way that commanded respect. He was growing up, becoming the king Merlin knew Uther had tried training him to be.

 

Arthur's surprising friendship with not only Lancelot but Sir Percival of Escetia had also helped further his cause and ingratiate himself with the people. The three had become fast friends, both on the training court and off of it, with Cassius commenting wryly to Merlin that he’d be worried about his husband’s closeness to them if it weren’t ‘so obvious’ that their attentions were fixed ‘elsewhere’.

 

That wasn't to say that everyone had fallen for Arthur's charm, there were still Mordred's followers in court and those who still cherished the enmity Mercia and Camelot had upheld for so long. There were also those who merely thrived in creating and living through conflicts.

 

People like Sir Valiant.

 

Merlin sighed as he gazed down from his tower unto the training ground below, where Arthur and Lancelot could be seen engaged in a duel, both laughing and obviously enjoying their battle. There was a group surrounding the two, cheering on both sides, making bets, yet neither Lancelot nor Arthur was visibly better than the other, neither seemed close to a victory and neither seemed to care. The crowd watched intently and cheered, all enjoying the match, yet one observer didn't laugh and cheer or goad the two on.

 

Valiant.

 

The king's very distant kinsman stood apart, leaning against a column with his arms crossed over his chest, gazing at the two fights with narrowed eyes. He was obviously studying them, how they moved, how they blocked and parried. He studied the way they fought with shrewd eyes.

 

Merlin narrowed his own on the man.

 

Despite his very blood relations to King Bayard Merlin had never had the stomach for the man, never had, even before his attack on Arthur the man had left a sour taste in Merlin’s mouth. He'd found him crude and vicious, exaggeratively so. Even by Mercian standards Sir Valiant was known for his baser, darker vices and near inhumanity in battle. He caused troubles and was always in a fight with someone or the other, but he was related to Bayard and was also a highly skilled warrior unlike many, so he and his acts were tolerated.

 

Even so, Merlin knew to keep Sir Valiant on a short leash and keep an eye on him.

 

He had tried to rape Arthur while the boy had been their prisoner…so this intense observation on the knight's part made alarm bells ring in the sorcerer's head. And it wasn't because he didn't believe Arthur could defend himself because he could, he was one of the best warriors Merlin had ever seen, but it didn't meant that the taller man ever wanted the young prince to ever be in that sort of situation again. And Valiant had his lackeys who did his bidding. He wasn't above using a disadvantage in numbers when it came to getting what he wanted. And he seemed to want Arthur. His eyes said it all.

 

Merlin bit the inside of his mouth to keep the growl from escaping.

 

It would seem that Merlin would have to start implementing King Bayard’s command to start seducing Valiant. While Merlin had already decided to do the same, to do his best to shift Valiant’s attention away from Arthur, he’d honestly been lagging on that extent. It wasn’t that Valiant was ugly, no, he had his attraction, and normally Merlin would be able to overlook personal dislike when it came to following Bayard’s orders and feeding, but he’d hesitated when it came to Valiant. The thought of touching him, of giving pleasure to the man who’d tried to hurt Arthur, it made his stomach roll in distaste, but he had to remind himself that he was doing this _for_ Arthur, to protect him as much as he could. It was _because_ of Arthur that Merlin _had_ to do this - would have done this - even _if_ Bayard had not ordered him to do so, Merlin’s oath of obedience to his king making it impossible for him to deny him his order.

 

_I will have to start sooner than I’d hoped._

 

His eyes darkened on the way Sir Valiant’s narrowed gaze never left Arthur’s form.

 

_Today. I will start today._

 

A knock sounded below and he turned his attention to the magics which kept just anyone from entering, his eyebrow raising when he recognized the aura at the door. "Come in."

 

The magics let the Queen's companion open the door and enter the tower, the young caramel skinned woman coming up the stairs, her cheeks rosy by the time she finally made it to the top and appeared before him.

 

"Grand Court Sorcerer." Guinevere gave a little curtsy before hurrying towards him, pulling out a sealed envelope from the pocket in her dress. "Mor-the Queen Morgana wished me to bring this to you and requests your answer."

 

Merlin received the note and opened the seal, reading the message within, a small frown touching his features. "I see." He crushed the note in his hand and flames took the paper, destroying it before disappearing in a wisp of smoke. "Inform Her Highness the Queen that I accept."

 

To her credit Guinevere didn't question or even appear curious, only bobbing her head with a flash of her awkwardly adorable smile. "Yes Grand Court Sorcerer."

 

Merlin had the desire to tell her to refer to him by his name but if he did he already knew that not only would she become embarrassed and stammer, but word would get back to King Bayard and he'd have to listen to his king reminding him that unlike many other partnerships in the Mercian Court, Queen Morgana’s with her maid wasn’t one open to the intrusion of others - other than the king himself, of course, given he was _married_ to Morgana. Bayard, of course, not only understood Morgana’s relationship with her maid servant given his own with his manservant Owain, but he defended it as if he were defending his own relationship. It was probably one of the things that Morgana appreciated in having him as her husband despite his age difference. 

 

Completely ignorant to the thoughts racing through Merlin’s head, Guinevere caught sight of the men fighting down below and she moved a little closer to look outside, smile bright as she watched the fighters. "They're so impressive."

 

Merlin sent the girl a curious look before returning his attention to the two below, Arthur and Lancelot apparently far from tired and continuing to fight all over the training grounds. "I suppose they are.” He wondered whether the pretty young maid realized a couple of the knights watching the fight were very obviously attracted to her, but he believed she did not, because otherwise she would most definitely not be so openly admiring. Morgana was not the only one who guarded and protected the relationship the two women had fiercely, abiding none other to interfere.

 

The maid blushed and dipped into a curtsy. "I should be heading back to the Queen.” And with that she hurried away.

 

Merlin watched her go before returning his gaze down below in time to see Arthur send a quick glance up in his direction, and the grin on his expression when his orbs met Merlin's for a split second was smug satisfaction. And mischievousness. He'd known Merlin was watching the whole time.

 

The Grand Court Sorcerer shook his head, leaning his forehead against the glass as he continued to watch until Sir Percival interrupted the duel and called Arthur and Lancelot away (much to the disappointment of the onlookers).

 

Just before he disappeared from sight, Arthur sent Merlin a wink.

 

Merlin closed his eyes as he shook his head, and was unable to keep from smiling darkly.

 

Arthur was going to be the death of him.

 

The sorcerer turned away from the window and gazed at his tower, taking in the vastness inside. Magic had expanded the inside, giving him everything he needed and more so he could work in comfort. And it was a good thing too because these last couple of days it was rare for him to leave the tower. It was even worse than the war with Camelot because they were horribly outnumbered this time, and not only wasn't Merlin's baser instincts flaring in vengeance as before, but Ambrosius Aurelianus had an unknown sorcerer working for him who appeared quite powerful if he or she could so easily dispose of Nimueh, the High Priestess of the Old Religion.

 

It worried Merlin, maybe he wasn't the only sorcerer out there who had something less than human to draw magics from.

 

This was one of the reasons why he cloistered himself away in his tower, only venturing forth for the War Talks or when summoned by the Queen, who in her state of pregnancy couldn't venture up the multiple flights of steps towards his abode-or refused to. Many times he even found himself sleeping in the tower as well as by the time he was finished studying the various darker, older, much more questionable tomes he was hardly able to move much less make it down the stairs and towards his own chambers.

 

Another reason why he wasn't at his highest was because Mordred was still on his secret mission to find and recruit all the druids in Albion. Merlin hadn't been able to draw from him since his departure, and the servants and knights and noblemen who usually also willingly spent time in his chambers left him feeling less than satisfied. To try and make up for the amount of power he'd have to expand his circle of lovers, and to be truthful, for a long time now he'd been growing bored and unsatisfied with them. He'd stopped altogether, unable to truly even enjoy his dalliances with the willing men…especially when the true object of his desire was paraded before him daily.

 

It was torture to watch Arthur co-training the men with Lancelot. Sweat would cause his clothes to cling to his body, and made any part of his skin visible glisten. His body wasn't horribly over-muscular but its strength was defined, toned, each muscle exquisitely outlined and tempting.

 

Merlin had been able to deny just how truly he desired Arthur before, especially with his irregular visits, but having the young prince here now, becoming so very much a part of the Mercian castle, seeing him every single day, it was torture.

 

And then, if it wasn't his desire for Arthur which kept the youth in Merlin's thoughts, it was the fact that his magic had apparently bonded so much with the boy that it'd covered him from the inside. It truly had made him the 'golden prince' as Merlin thought of him as. It was a part of Arthur, and yet it was still a part of Merlin. It connected them in a way Merlin couldn't quite understand and that made him hesitate, made him weary.

 

It wasn't that this was the first time his magic was within someone else, to a much smaller degree his magic resided inside of the King, Queen, and Mordred to ensure he would know if another curse of any sort was placed on them, but that had been _planned_. Merlin hadn't been more shocked than when he'd searched Arthur for the Embalming Curse and found it only somehow managing to cling to life and never truly affect the human it'd been placed on because Merlin's magic was coating every bit of Arthur and keeping it from anchoring itself to the prince. The magic was everywhere, strong, potent, alive, and Merlin hadn't purposely put it there. That meant he'd either done so subconsciously, or his magic had done it on its own, and that thought was terrifying since the sorcerer couldn't think of why it would do that.

 

What was it about Arthur that made him so irresistible to both Merlin and, apparently, his magic?

 

Growling, Merlin banged his fist against the wall he leaned on.

 

There was a war which promised to be horrific before him, he needed to concentrate on winning and less on Arthur.

 

Disgusted with himself, Merlin shook his head and pushed away from the wall.

 

* * *

 

 

The changing room smelt of blood, dirt, and sweat. Usually Merlin really enjoyed the scent of men after battle, but he could find very little enjoyment as he made his way into the large room where the knights changed out of their armor after their training. While there were sometimes stragglers who remained behind on chance, most were gone, and the only one remaining there, growling as he fought with his armor, was Sir Valiant. Bayard had pulled strings, calling his kinsman to him right after the days’ training and kept him until after every one else had bathed, changed, and gone about the rest of their duties.

 

“Where the _hell_ is that useless frog?” Valiant snarled as he tried to take off his armor by himself, which proved impossible. There was a _reason_ knights had manservants or squires to help in this aspect.

 

“King Bayard had need of Malcolm,” Merlin declared, visibly surprising Valiant, who twirled around on his heel to face him, sword trained on him. The sorcerer raised an eyebrow. “Well, if you wish to stay in your armor _that_ badly.”

 

Valiant’s eyes narrowed suspiciously on him. Just like Merlin had never quite liked Valiant, the huge brute had never quite warmed to him either, but he had never shown his derision and hatred like he had the other night. Given that it was not surprising that the huge man eyed him with open distrust. They both wanted Arthur and neither could have him, not for Arthur’s own good, that didn’t mean that they didn’t detest the other though for the mark they’d left on the golden youth.

 

Glancing around the completely empty room, a muscle jumped in Valiant’s cheek before he put down the sword and raised his hands, holding his arms out at his sides. “Well? Get to it.”

 

Taking in a deep breath, reminding himself he couldn’t rise to the bait no matter how hard Valiant tried to provoke him, Merlin made his way to the monstrously large man and began to undo the straps, the clasps, that kept the training armor on his body. He was supposed to be seducing this man, so he should probably be touching him more, leaning into him, speaking in a low tone, _something_ , but those clasps and straps were held together incredibly well, and it took all of his concentration for his fingers to work them free. Sure, he could’ve just gotten the knight naked immediately with magic, but that would defeat the purpose, wouldn’t it?

 

Finally releasing the straps and restraints at the back, sides, and under the arms, Merlin moved to the front, working on the last couple of ones there. He could feel Valiant’s intense stare on his face as he did so, but he refused to look up and see what must be a sneer of victory at getting Merlin to act like a servant for him. Hell, he’d known this would be something that would turn instinctually Valiant on, Valiant liked throwing around his weight, his position, liked degrading others in order to elevate himself. From their confrontation the other night Valiant had let slip just how little he thought of Merlin, and this act of humiliation and servitude on Merlin’s part would most definitely please him.

 

Since Valiant was far too tall for Merlin to naturally lift the armor off of him, Merlin’s magic raised the armor from the knight’s body and deposited it where Malcolm could clean and shine later. The chainmail was next, slipping up off of Valiant, and with its weight gone from around his midsection the hard-on he was sporting was free to tent the material of his trousers. Merlin didn’t glance down at the hardness faint brushing against him, he’d _figured_ Valiant would be into this sort of humiliation kink, and the proof of it was growing larger and larger against him. Honestly, Merlin wasn’t even using his power yet, his sexual charms, and already the idea of humiliating the Grand Court Sorcerer by making him act like a lowly manservant was enough to get this Mercian hard.

 

“So…” Valiant’s voice was lower yet obviously amused, pleased. “You must tell me why exactly has Bayard taken my useless manservant only to lend me his own favorite little pet to perform so menial a task as this one.”

 

“Owain was in need of assistance and of course _your_ manservant would be the only one trustworthy enough to assist the king,” Merlin lied with practiced ease as his magic lifted Valiant’s shirt off, leaving his chiseled, hairy chest naked. Honestly, if Valiant hadn’t always been such an unbearable asshole Merlin would have probably already taken him to his bed a very long time ago. “King Bayard only realized after he’d finished speaking to you that this would leave you without assistance, and with how long he kept you you would be unable to use one of the other knights’ manservants or squires.”

 

“And so he sent me his Grand Court Sorcerer instead of any other servant?” Valiant snickered, eyebrow raised.“How… _accommodating_.”

 

Merlin flashed him a quick glare without even meaning to, but that fury seemed to please Valiant, who grinned darker down at him, clearly, reveling in the situation. The sorcerer took in a deep breath, schooled his features blank, and then reached for the string keeping the waist of those trousers snug and in place. He undid the knot and slowly worked the string loose, letting the trousers fall free, revealing the honestly terrifying cock, which was unrepentantly hard and yet somehow not even fully hard yet. 

 

How could any _normal_ human being actually _take_ this quite honestly _frightening_ length and girth inside of their bodies? It seemed impossible. Merlin would be able to take Sir Valiant’s cock should he have to bottom, as he had on the very rare occasion, but his certainty was only due to the fact that he was a Cambion. There wasn’t a cock in existence that a Cambion could not take, or a hole a Cambion could not fill. Their bodies were created for sex, for pleasure, andthere was no being alive their kind could not rut with, could not adapt to make it pleasurably for both parties, be whoever or whatever they may be. Still though, this cock filled Merlin with trepidation.

 

Not for the first time Merlin wondered whether Sir Valiant had troll, ogre or even _giant_ ancestry. It was the only thing that could explain his perplexing proportions. 

 

“Behold the cock of a _real_ man,” Valiant snickered as his cock bobbed. “I’m not surprised even a whore like you is so transfixed by the sight, you’ve probably never seen what a _real_ man has between his legs.”

 

Instead of answering, Merlin snapped his fingers, and a large tub filled with warm milk, soapy bubbles, and flower petals appeared in the middle of the large room. He didn’t have to worry about anyone coming in, his magic would keep all out, so he didn’t rush as he moved towards the tub and began to push up the sleeves of his robes.

 

“I will have to figure out how I managed to please my king to have him order you to do this,” Valiant chuckled darkly, a hint of surprise and desire in his tone as he strode the tub and got in, groaning in satisfaction as he lowered himself into the warmed milk. “Why not water?” He asked curiously as he settled himself into it. “Not that I am complaining.”

 

“It’s better for your skin,” Merlin responded as the large sponge materialized in his hand. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to do this, lower himself this much, and for _Valiant_ of all people, but he didn’t voice that surprise, instead moving behind the knight and beginning to scrub the grime and sweat off of him. “I will wash it off afterwards with water so you do not remain sticky or smelling of milk.”

 

“Make sure you do.” Valiant’s cock pierced through the surface of the milk like some sort of monster peeking out from the depths. “I will not abide shitty work.” He shifted, getting more comfortable. “ _Harder_ , or is that as hard as those frail, thin wrists can manage? How pathetic, I didn’t think even _you_ would be this weak. A _babe_ could do better.”

 

Reigning in his desire to let his magic react and scrub so hard it took Valiant’s skin with it, Merlin leaned in closer, putting his body weight into each movement. Using his magic would only remind Valiant that Merlin really wasn’t under his complete control, and he didn’t need that, didn’t need Valiant tense. He had to let the knight relax, had to let him believe he was the one with total control, with absolute dominance.

 

Little grunts escaped Merlin’s lips as he honestly put all his normal human strength behind the scrubs, but they did not seem to bother Valiant at all. Then again, Merlin’s own body was lean but not overly muscular. Maybe, without his magic, he was physically weaker than he’d actually realized. That was a little disconcerting but he pushed that thought out of his mind as he concentrated on cleaning that back, those shoulders, until the skin was clean and red from the scrubbing.

 

The front remained untouched though.

 

Taking in a deep breath, realizing this was it now, Merlin steeled himself. He didn’t allow himself to think about who this was because his anger due to Valiant’s actions towards Arthur would cloud his judgment and make this impossible. Instead, Merlin forced himself to separate this body from Sir Valiant. He even might have used his own magic to cloud his mind for the time being, to keep him unable to truly think anymore, at least until this was over. For this to work he couldn’t be fighting the instinct to kill Valiant, he needed to be fully into this, and his magic worked on his own mind, leaving Valiant nothing more than an aroused body and food source.

 

Embolden, unfettered, Merlin leaned in closer, pressing his chest against Valiant’s back as he lowered his arms into the milk, slipping his hands around Valiant’s body under his arms and beginning to scrub his stomach, the milk bath hiding the temptingly slow circular movement getting closer and closer to Valiant’s root, but not able to hide the way the knight’s cock throbbed viciously.

 

Valiant threw his head back in a groan, resting the back of his head on Merlin’s shoulder, eyes closed as he arm reached back to grab Merlin’s hair tightly, painfully, clearly refusing to let him pull away should he wish to. “ _Lower_ ,” he ordered threateningly as he used his grip on Merlin’s hair to pull him closer, further down.

 

Instead of obeying, Merlin turned his head and, in the position he was now in thanks to that unforgiving grip, flicked his tongue against the lobe of Valiant’s ear. That grip on his hair tightened as Valiant let out a choked sound, the sorcerer inhaling the surprising wave of arousal that wafted up from the milk. He sucked the lobe into his mouth, tongue and teeth teasing the skin, and only when Valiant’s grip on his hair loosened did Merlin let go of the sponge and walked his fingers up the top side of that shaft. Valiant’s grip tightened painfully in his hair and Merlin removed his fingers.

 

Valiant snarled at the loss, his grip on Merlin’s hair punishing. “Do you _want_ me to break those fingers?”

 

Merlin let the earlobe slip from his mouth as he asked softly. “If you break them, how am I supposed to wrap them around your monstrous cock?”

 

A shiver raced down the Mercian’s body as his cock visible throbbed once more. “You’ll find a way,” Valiant assured him, yet his grip loosened around Merlin’s hair.

 

In seconds Merlin rewarded him, attacking Valiant’s neck with his mouth while trailing his finger over Valiant’s sticky head before using the moisture under the pad of his finger to trail down the under sick of the knight’s cock. A tickle clearly shook that massive rod as a groan escaped Valiant’s lips.

 

“So…” Valiant’s voice was low, throaty, amused. “How much is this is Bayard’s attempt to keep me in line due to you running off to him to tattle on me?” He chuckled when Merlin froze. “I thought so.” His grip tightened even harder than before in Merlin’s hair. “So he’s so worried about the little prince he’ll throw his little pet at me. Does he really think telling you to stroke my cock is going to be enough to stop me from doing what I want? Surely he’s still a man with a working cock, _surely_ he knows this isn’t enough to keep me satisfied, to keep from forcing myself into Arthur’s tiny hole whenever I want to.”

 

Merlin didn’t rise to the bait, sensing the provocation for what it was. “What do you _want_ , Valiant?” He growled at the silence as the knight clearly let him hang on in uncertainty. “You’re smarter than this, you _know_ it can only work against you, so _what do you want_?”

 

“I want my honor restored, my dignity, my _manhood_ ,” Valiant snarled viciously. “I want everything I lost - I want what Bayard took from me - I want what I’ve wanted for far too fucking long now and have denied like a fucking dog while _what I want_ is taken by those _lesser_ than me.”

 

“You can’t have Arthur,” Merlin snarled, unable to stop himself or his anger at that despite the fact that by doing so he’d revealed a weakness. “Get that out of your fucking mind, Valiant. You _can’t_ have _him_. So what _else_ do you want?”

 

Valiant snarled, pulling Merlin slightly over his shoulder by the grip on his hair so he could clear into the sorcerer’s eyes. “Well then, if I can’t have him, I’ll have _you_.”

 

Merlin’s eyes widened in confusion. What exactly was he playing at? What did Valiant get out of this deal?

 

“I want priority access to you,” Valiant informed him with a growing sneer. “I want to snap my fingers and have you running like the dog that you are.” He forced Merlin’s face closer. “I want _your ass._ ” His voice was breathy, his face so close to Merlin’s they were nearly kissing. “If I see Arthur around, and I feel the overwhelming need to fuck him, I want you to take care of the need our king denies me.” He pulled him in closer, his lips slightly brushing against Merlin’s with his words. “I want to be able to slide my cock down your throat, or up your ass, whenever I want to, wherever I want to, for however long _I want to_.”

 

That painted a clear picture of exactly what Valiant got out of this. He’d be able to vent his frustrations and take his anger out on the body of the man he blamed for being denied. This made sense. It was incredibly Mercian, and having grown up raised as a Mercian Merlin not only understood the reason behind this condition, but could accept it. In fact, this was a respectable offer in Mercian culture, and Merlin was shocked at just how accommodating Valiant was being.

 

“I want access to every one of your holes,” Valiant continued to state his conditions. “I don’t expect you to stop fucking whoever you want, or to be at my beck and call, but I’m sick of being shafted. And _no fucking magic._ Don’t even try to use that shit to get me off or try to worm your way out of using your holes or to stop me from having you or anything like that. I don’t fucking want that shit. All I need is a warm hole to pound in as violently as I want to for as long as I want to, and a stomach to fill with my cum.”

 

Merlin stared into those dark eyes. “And if I agree to this you’ll leave Arthur alone? You won’t attack him in any way, or even look at him?”

 

“Use your ass right and I wont have the energy to,” Valiant snarled in response.

 

“I mean it, Valiant, promise me that if I do this, if I let you fuck me, that you’ll listen to everything Bayard says, and that you’ll leave Arthur alone for good.” Merlin pressed a slow kiss to Valiant’s surprised lips, coaxing them open with his tongue and flicked his tongue against Valiant’s only to pull away when the man tried to kiss him, putting a hand between them to stop him when he would’ve insisted. “ _Promise_ me, if I do this, that you’ll behave and do everything Bayard asks of you, _and promise me_ that Arthur is safe from you.”

 

“I already said—-,” Valiant snarled.

 

Merlin reached down and wrapped his hand as far around that cock as he could, which wasn’t as much as he wished. He stroked Valiant teasingly while leaning in to breath heavily into his ear. “ _Promise_ me, Valiant, _say the words_.”

 

“I don’t have to repeat—-.”

 

“ _Don’t you want to fuck me, Sir Valiant?”_ Merlin groaned needy in his ear, feeling the way Valiant shivered violently at that question. “Don’t you want to give this bitch in heat the cock he deserves?”

 

“ _Fine!_ ” Valiant snarled viciously. “I promise, that as long as I can take my anger and frustration and need out on your body then I’ll be Bayard’s good little boy, _and_ I won’t even fucking _look_ in Prince Arthur’s direction!” His voice was hideous with its anger, with its hatred. “Are you fucking _happy_?”

 

Merlin couldn’t understand why Valiant was so much more reasonable than he’d expected. Maybe—had he misjudged him somehow? It didn’t matter though, the contract had been agreed between them. His magic was more than accepting. Despite not liking Valiant this deal guaranteed not only Arthur’s safety but promised Merlin a constant source of nourishment - and his magic craved nourishment more than anything else. Merlin didn’t have time to digest any of that though, because in seconds he’d been pulled roughly into the tub, and when he surfaced, gasping for air, he found himself in the grips of a furious Sir Valiant, being clawed and dragged onto the knight’s lap as the older man caught his lips in a savage kiss.

 

While used to being the aggressor, Merlin understood the terms of this arrangement. If only for this reason he’d allow the reigns to be given to Valiant, his pride being a very easy thing to part with given what it had bought him. Still, he’d be lying if he didn’t say being in this position again momentarily filled him with gut-wrenching fear. It’d been many years since the last time he’d been the one bottoming, he’d been much younger then, but that did not mean he’d forgotten any of it.

 

“Remove your _fucking_ clothes,” Valiant ordered as he tore Merlin’s shirt in his haste to remove it. “When you’re with me from now on you’re to be naked at all times so there’s never anything between me and my _cocksheath_ , you fucking hear me?” 

 

Considering Valiant had outlawed magic that might get in the way of his fun and not assist in it, Merlin used his to remove his clothes, leaving him naked on the huge man. Honestly, he’d known Valiant was monstrously large compared to him, but sitting straddling this lap like this just brought their size difference into more obvious contrast.

 

Surprise filtered through Valiant’s face at the immediateness of Merlin’s obedience before he grinned evilly. “I will enjoy this, Merlin.” He gripped the sorcerer’s hips, positioning him against his cock, which he rubbed threateningly against his entrance. “Scream if you want, I like the sound.” And with that he pulled Merlin down roughly but couldn’t penetrate him despite the force due to just how monstrously huge he was. “Fuck this…” Valiant snarled as he fought the tight ring.

 

He’d expected agony, but Merlin hadn’t given his Cambion genes enough credit. Despite the fact that Valiant was definitely not meaning to, the monstrous pressure fighting its way against his opening made shivers of delight to run down his spine, reminding him all-too well of his first time. It had happened after his father’s death when Merlin’s abilities had started to manifest unexpectedly, confusing Merlin and terrifying him, as he hadn’t quite known about his true nature or the effect it would have on those around him.

 

Just like then, Merlin was forcefully straddled on another man’s larger body, held tightly to a hairy chest as a huge cock tried to squeeze its way inside of his body. Just like then, the feeling sent tingles of unwanted pleasure up his spine, his Cambion instinct already beginning to feast and encourage everything happening to him despite the way his human mind was desperately trying to wrap itself around the situation and why it was happening.

 

“Don’t…fuck…with me!” Valiant snarled as he finally managed to slip his cock’s head inside of Merlin’s body. “If you’re pulling some sort of sorcerer trick on me, I’ll—-!”

 

Needing to shut him up, needing to distract his own mind, Merlin wrapped his arms around Valiant’s neck and pulled him down to him, silencing the man’s mouth with his own. He arched his back, groaning into Valiant’s mouth as the knight started to kiss him as violently as the cock at his entrance fought its way inside of him, only now starting to slowly make some progress inside of the much thiner body. Merlin could feel every inch of that monster every step of the way, and as he felt his magic working naturally to accommodate the length and girth without damaging his body, the sorcerer couldn’t understand how Valiant had actually had sex up until this point.

 

Finally, Merlin’s body rested completely against Valiant’s, his inhumanly sized cock buried completely inside of Merlin, so prominent Merlin felt it physically within him. In fact, the pressure of its invasion was so strong that when Merlin reached his hand down his own stomach he wasn’t even that surprised when he felt the way it was bulged outwards from the beast within.

 

“ _How_?” Valiant groaned in confused wonder against Merlin’s lips between hungry, lust-filled kisses. “It’s _all_ inside of you.” He pressed up with his hips and pushed down on Merlin’s hips, as if unbelieving that it was actually all the way inside and didn’t have any more it could go. “It has _never_ … no matter _how_ much I force or how much they bleed… it can _never_ fully enter _anyone_! Not even half can usually fit!” He moved and let out a broken sound. “So _this_ is what it feels like to be fully inside someone.”

 

“You’re so deep inside of me, Sir Valiant,” Merlin whispered against his lips, feeling shocked at the way Valiant sobbed needy at that. “Your big cock’s inside of me all the way, feel just how deeply buried your are.” He eased one of Valiant’s hands from his hips and brought it to the bulge in his stomach, swallowing the loud cry Valiant let out when he realized what it was he was touching. “It’s like I was made to finally give your cock a home,” Merlin whispered as he began to move his hips since Valiant had yet to truly move. “Arthur wouldn’t be able to do this for you.” They’d made a deal, but a part of him still couldn’t trust it, not yet. “Arthur would be too tight, Arthur couldn’t take you like I can.”

 

“ _You can take me_ ,” Valiant groaned in wonder, still blown away by that, his words breathy and shocked yet pleasured as Merlin began to fuck himself harder on his cock. “ _You can take_ ** _all_** _of me_."

 

“Yes, I can, no one else can but _me_ ,” Merlin drove that point home as he pulled away from Valiant enough to lean back, holding his weight behind him with a grip to Valiant’s thighs. He removed one hand to slap Valiant’s away when the man tried to reach for him, clearly intent on pulling him in close again, but Merlin took the moment of shock at his slap to anchor himself once more and begin to roll his hips in earnest, fucking himself on Valiant’s cock. “Look at that, Valiant,” he ordered. “Look at the way you can _see_ your cock inside of me.”

 

Valiant’s eyes lowered from Merlin’s face to his stomach, indeed able to see the movement of his cock inside of Merlin’s body. Somehow, incredibly, that made him harden, grow, even more inside of the sorcerer. He _had_ to have giant in his ancestry. He just _had_ to.

 

“I can feel _every_ inch of your cock,” Merlin informed him throatily, a little caught up, having forgotten the power one could still exude over their partner even in the receiving role. “If you were any bigger, Valiant, your cum would reach _my heart_.”

 

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Valiant sobbed as he gripped Merlin’s hips and began to slam himself inside of him, watching, spellbound, as his cock somehow reached even deeper inside of the sorcerer. “ _Oh fuck_!”

 

“Only _me_ , Valiant,” Merlin reminded as he arched his back to allow further penetration, his magic adapting him further to allow a deeper, smoother, more pleasurable experience for both of them. “Only _I_ can do this for you.”

 

“ _I’m gonna cum_ ,” Valiant gasped, clearly elated and frustrated all at the same time. “I can’t cum yet! Not yet! I just—I’ve only just—-!”

 

Merlin shifted once more so they were once more chest to chest, his lips working their way up Valiant’s throat. “Cum inside of me, Valiant. It’s okay. My body will welcome your cum,” he groaned when those thrusts grew more violent inside of him, yet could still feel Valiant fighting not to cum inside of him yet. “Give me your seed, Valiant,” he ordered as his teeth found Valiant’s neck. “Give it to me now so you can work off the edge and fuck me harder, longer, afterwards.”

 

Valiant sobbed and came inside of him, filling Merlin with cum for the first time in many _many_ years. He could feel the warmth gathering inside of him, the feeling bringing up a lot of conflicting memories, but his Cambion side rejoiced. He didn’t have time to process anything since, within second of Valiant spilling himself inside of him, the knight forced a kiss onto his lips and began to pound mercilessly, brutally, inside of him, his cock extending Merlin’s stomach slightly with each thrust. His fingers dug viciously into Merlin’s body, promising to leave marks for days.

 

Merlin bit and scratched, clawing his nails down Valiant and drawing blood, only making the knight fuck him harder and with more abandon, whispering curses and hisses into Merlin’s mouth as he did so.

 

By the time Valiant finally left Merlin to clean up the messy evidence they’d left behind, Merlin stared around the now cleaned up changing room and felt very dirty for the first time since he’d discovered he was half demon.He’d slept with many people he didn’t care for, and some he hadn’t quite liked at all, yet he’d never felt as off kilter as he did right now. Maybe it was the memories that being on the bottom had brought up, memories of a first time which could have been better, less traumatizing, or maybe it was the fact that he’d given pleasure to the man who had tried to hurt Arthur, who still _wanted_ to hurt Arthur. That felt like a betrayal somehow despite the fact that not only could Merlin _physically_ not go against his king’s orders thanks to his oath, but he’d been able to play his part, agree to the terms, _because_ of Arthur. He doubted Arthur would be happy should he ever learn what had happened - which he never would, Merlin would make _sure_ of it - but that didn’t matter. It didn’t.

 

Merlin had to screw if he wanted to survive anyway so this wasn’t asking too much; if he could use his cursed blood to protect Arthur, and at the same time further his king’s agenda, he shouldn’t complain. He couldn’t complain. _Wouldn’t_ complain.

 

Valiant had agreed to allow Merlin to replace Arthur, to instead inflict on the already corrupted sorcerer all the dark desires he wished to force on the golden youth who had still managed to hold onto some of his purity, and innocence, despite everything he’d gone through. As long as Valiant kept his word this was fine, this was worth it.

 

Merlin slammed his fist into the wall and gulped down against the nausea that threatened to choke him as memories best kept buried tried to bubble up to the surface, even if only for a split second before he pushed them back down, suppressing them with his magic, like he had been doing for years now.

 

“It’s worth it,” Merlin whispered softly despite being alone in the room, no one around to hear the break in his voice. “ _It’s worth it_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

In war numbers didn't promise you victory but it helped, and Mercia only had Caerleon and Escetia as allies.

 

Northumbria was probably the only kingdom which had yet to decide on which side it found itself, but that was probably because neither side quite wanted it, weren’t sure they could trust it to fight solely for them. But that shouldn't be surprising considering that young King Simon had only ascended to the throne months previously by assassinating his own father. That wasn't an act that made one trust the man, and Merlin had to admit that the news had shocked him profoundly when he'd found out.

 

Northumbria had once been on friendly terms with Mercia before it'd cemented ties with Camelot during the previous war. Merlin and Bayard had gone courting its favor during the war with King Uther, and during that time Merlin had met the young Crown Prince, who had been a year or so older than Arthur at the time. Prince Simon hadn't seemed at contention with his father and appeared quite content with his position in court, not at all anxious for his father's death so he could take up the crown for himself. If anything the prince was a rogue playboy who enjoyed the delights the court had to offer him, both in male and female form, and was glad that he wasn't king so he wouldn't have to give up the carefree lifestyle he lived.

 

His was a life of decadence, of entertainment and sensual pleasures.

 

Merlin had quite enjoyed his time in Northumbria, King Bayard working on King Marcus while Merlin had been ordered to work on Prince Simon. He'd enjoyed his assignment, as cultivating a friendship with Simon meant exploring his world of lust and wantonness for the duration of their stay, something which the lust-demon side of him quite reveled in. The men and women of Northumbria were known for their beauty, and Merlin partook of their delights despite his preference for the male physique.

 

In the din of iniquity and vice, when the prince had reached for Merlin it'd seemed like natural progression for the warlock to later push him down and bury himself hilt-deep within the quivering, eager body. From that night till the one they'd left Prince Simon himself had been Merlin's main source of pleasure in Northumbria. The prince had even inquired whether the Mercian Court couldn't stay for a longer period of time when their time to return drew nearer, but they'd needed to return to their home as it'd been without king and sorcerer for too long already.

 

Considering all of this it'd come as a big surprise to them when Northumbria had instead cemented an alliance with Camelot.

 

Bayard hadn't seemed too disappointed though, and despite his never saying it, Merlin had always felt that his king was relieved that Northumbria had placed itself against them. The sorcerer knew that his king was worried about him, especially after they'd returned from Northumbria and Merlin had gone into a withdrawal of sorts. His demon side had enjoyed the life and pleasures it'd sampled daily, constantly, in the Northumbrian Court, and was reacting negatively to the tamer standards of the Mercian Court - and that was that Mercians were far from tame, yet even they had been unable to keep up with the debauchery Simon had introduced Merlin to. It was during that time of withdrawal that Bayard and Merlin had been touring the dungeons and had ventured upon Sir Valiant trying to rape a beautiful young captive and had stopped the brutality before it could truly begin.

 

Till this day Merlin wasn't sure why exactly his King had thought it a good idea, but he'd decided the beautiful young soldier would be the answer to Merlin's problems, and had given him Arthur as his sex slave.

 

At first Merlin had been taken aback, confused, but his demon had surged forth, gleeful. He'd felt disgusted with himself, despite the fact that before he'd been able to penetrate the boy the resistance had stopped and the golden haired beauty had mewled in pleasure. He hadn't blamed the boy for the attempt to kill him that'd followed while he'd been sleeping. It'd started a routine between them. Merlin would assure himself that the boy was withering in pleasure and need before partaking of his body, and afterwards the slave boy would try and kill him…although later on the latter stopped altogether, his only rare attempts due to fascination as to how Merlin's magic worked even when he was sleeping or not even paying attention to him.

 

Bayard's plan had worked.

 

No longer was Merlin's demon side remembering the pleasures of the Northumbrian Court. No. It was thinking of Arthur, of different ways to force the stubborn boy to cry in pleasure, to beg for more, to curse him if he stopped a certain movement. Yes. That was what dominated Merlin's mind back in those days. How to make Arthur feel more pleasure, how to make him want Merlin just as much as Merlin wanted him.

 

He spoiled the boy rotten, let him get away with more than any other master would, and the boy knew it. It was obvious in the way that he thought he could boss Merlin around, in the way he usually _did_ boss Merlin. Ordering him to stop visiting Lancelot's chambers and partaking in his body had been the most obvious show of it. The boy had known he had some sort of power over Merlin, and it'd seemed to restore some sort of balance in his head. He was spoiled, bossy, moody, opinionated…and wonderfully possessive of Merlin.

 

He'd fascinated the sorcerer to no end.

 

He still did.

 

The door to the tower opened and closed, and someone hurried up the steps.

 

His magic only allowed instantaneous entrance to three people.

 

One was back in Caerleon readying things for the upcoming war.

 

The other was too old to take those steps that rapidly.

 

So it was of no surprise when Arthur appeared, apparently having bathed as he was in a change of clothes and did not seem covered in sweat as he had the last time Merlin had spotted him. He’d taken to watching the training from afar, and while he’d kept his presence hidden, each time he did so the prince would glance over wherever he was as if able to sense he was hidden there.

 

The exiled prince carried a large tray filled with food as he strode towards Merlin, eyeing the table which was cluttered with old tomes and medallions and all sorts of magical artifacts. "A little help here, Merlin."

 

Merlin waved his hand towards the table, not even looking up from the tome he was reading as the things in Arthur's way magically levitated and were sorted back onto the shelves and such where they belonged.

 

Arthur put down the tray on the now cleared table and walked towards Merlin, placing a smaller book down on the one he was currently reading, using that smaller books as a bookmark before closing the large tome unceremoniously. "You will do Mercia no good if you starve to death before the war even begins."

 

Merlin heaved a sigh, finally truly looking up at Arthur. "I'm going to forbid my magic from allowing you instant access to this place."

 

Arthur flashed him a mischievous grin. "As if it would do that to me." Scoffing, the younger male snapped his fingers. "Up. You're going to the table and you're going to eat just like the rest of us mortals."

 

Rolling his eyes, Merlin couldn't keep his lips from twitching in amusement as he stood and obediently followed Arthur to the table, sitting down. "Happy now, master?"

 

Arthur snorted, sitting down much more elegantly, reaching for an apple and taking a bite out of it.

 

Allowing his lips to form the smile they were fighting for, Merlin chuckled as he shook his head and reached for his plate. "Arthur, you do realize that I am not six people, do you not?" He reached for his fork and poked at the food, which was almost overflowing his plate. "This is too much."

 

"You didn't have breakfast, again." Arthur swallowed his bite of apple, eyes displeased. "You need to keep up your strength, and since King Bayard and I are the only ones who your magic allows in without explicit permission, and Bayard has other things to worry about, I assured him I'd make sure you didn't manage to kill yourself up here by either your clumsiness or your ability to forget the fact that you need things such as water and food to survive."

 

Merlin paused, surprised to find that his king and Arthur had had a conversation about him.

 

Sure, Arthur was quickly rising in King Bayard's regards, and yet, this was suspicious.

 

Especially considering King Bayard's track record when it came to his matchmaking attempts. Surely the king wouldn't be trying to-? Merlin's eyes narrowed as he reached for his own apple, taking a bite out of it as he eyed Arthur, who was eyeing him back with a smirk. King Bayard wouldn't be trying to somehow reunite them would he? But what about the Queen? She had made her desire for Merlin to take her brother as his sole lover more than obvious, and usually her husband would bend to her every desire. So the fact that King Bayard had apparently asked Arthur to basically take care of Merlin during this time…it was confusing.

 

Also, there was Sir Valiant to consider. Sure, he seemed to have stuck to his end of the bargain so far and was content merely using Merlin as a replacement, but would that change if he thought Merlin was tupping with Arthur once more? That might ruin everything, might put Arthur in more danger than he’d been in before.

 

"The cook is annoyed with you." Arthur changed the subject drastically as he finished his apple. "She believes that your skinniness is a personal affront to her cooking. I've been entrusted with the duty to sit here and make sure you eat every single thing she's put on the plate."

 

Even the cook was in on this?

 

Then again, if Millie the chambermaid and one of Merlin's many ears and eyes in the castle could be trusted, the cook was one of the servants who'd been charmed by the fairy tale romance half of the castle believed Arthur and he were living. The fact that Arthur was apparently making it a personal mission of his to talk and get to knows these people was also helping his cause, and if it wasn't for the fact that they knew Mercia was all Arthur had left Merlin would be worried that he was trying to start a coup.

 

"You know…I hadn't realized just how many of the Mercian knights have seen the inside of your chambers." Arthur changed the subject yet again as he took a knife and fork to the meat on his plate. "But I've been hearing them complaining about your disinterest of late, and they've mentioned some of the noblemen as well who haven't been called to your rooms. Those noblemen are all warriors in their own right." He paused. "You have a type."

 

Not sure what to say to that, Merlin took a knife and fork to his own plate. He couldn’t explain that he was spending more and more time with Sir Valiant, much more than he’d honestly thought he’d have to when he’d agreed to this arrangement. The fact that he was a replacement for the smiling blonde was terrifying, to be honest, and Merlin shivered at the thought of Valiant doing to Arthur what he did to Merlin. Without the magic that Merlin had to adapt and protect himself, Arthur would’ve most definitely died from internal bleeding or other related injuries. It was this knowledge that gave Merlin not only the strength to continue with this affair, but the drive to do whatever he had to - play the eager whore’s role he had to - all in the effort to make sure he kept Valiant fixed and interested only in him, to keep him from wondering what it might feel like if he actually did all those things to the blonde instead of his substitute.

 

"One thought it was maybe your way of manifesting that you were missing Mordred, but everyone quickly dismissed that because while Mordred was a favored he was never a sole lover and so it wouldn't make any sense for you to stop seeing them just because he was gone." Arthur paused, clearly ignorant to the thoughts that filled Merlin’s mind while they discussed this touchy topic. "They're saying that since it is unheard of for you to be without a lover you must have found someone to be monogamous with. According to what they’ve told me the only person they know you have been monogamous is with _me_ , but despite that they do not believe it is me once more. In fact, they’ve laughingly stated I am definitely not one of their suspects as they can _tell_ you haven't touched me." There was an odd tension in that voice as Arthur commented, trying for nonchalance and yet not pulling it off. "I wonder how they could tell such a thing."

 

Merlin knew how, and he wondered if it'd do any good to explain the reason. It probably wouldn’t. It’d embarrass Arthur and raise more questions because he’d know what to look out for like the rest of the Mercian Court.

 

This was trouble. He hadn’t believed his being so busy keeping Valiant from throwing temper tantrums would cause such an uproar in the Court. Everyone else had sexual relationships, and with multiple people as well, so why couldn’t they concentrate on what _was_ going on with everyone else instead of fixating on what _wasn’t_ going on with Merlin?

 

"Merlin." Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I asked you a question."

 

"You didn't, actually." Merlin chewed on a potato and swallowed. The longer he could stall the better. "You wondered out loud, but never phrased it as a direct question aimed towards me."

 

Arthur raised that eyebrow higher. "Then, Merlin, how exactly can the people of Mercia tell if you've been with someone?"

 

Ah, yes, there was no getting out of this one, was there?

 

The sorcerer chewed and swallowed before raising his gaze to the silent prince. "Because, Little Prince, as you say, I have a 'type'."

 

Arthur watched him intently, nodding for the older man to continue.

 

"And the 'type' of man I am usually drawn to is usually very active." Merlin steepled his fingers, waiting for Arthur to get it, but the boy proved once more just how young and innocent he was despite everything he'd been through. This was the innocence Merlin needed to protect no matter what it took. ”Arthur, you and I have been together before." That was putting it lightly. "Describe the morning after to me."

 

Surprise entered those blue orbs as they widened, and Arthur wiggled in his seat for a couple of seconds in obvious discomfort. "Who says I remember?"

 

Merlin watched the prince suddenly lose all his self-assuredness and it gave him an evil little thrill. "You do."

 

Arthur sent him a glare before taking in a deep breath. "From what I can remember…" he cleared his throat, gaze going to his food as he suddenly found cutting the meat utterly fascinating. "I remember waking up feeling warm, my body slack and muscles relaxed. Most of the times you were still there, snoring, and I'd snicker at you for that."

 

Oh, of course he'd remember something like that.

 

"I also remember laying there, watching you, and wondering how an utter idiot could be one of the most powerful people I knew,” Arthur mumbled, unable to look at Merlin for some reason. "I would look at you and think it was ridiculous that I was your slave, you were supposed to be my enemy, and yet I'd never felt safer."

 

Merlin froze, eyes widening.

 

He'd never heard any of this before.

 

"I remember thinking of the night before, how I should feel dirty or hurt or scared or disgusted… but I never did. Not even our first time together, you explained why you had to do it and eased me into it and made sure I was never hurt, made sure I enjoyed it. And I did, enjoy it. That was a big issue with me the first couple of times. Probably one of the reasons why I tried to kill you so much,” Arthur admitted, moving on to cutting up the other things on his plate since he'd decimated the meat by now. "I'd remember the feeling of you within me, how I could still feel you. I'd be sore and my legs a bit wobbly and I wouldn't want to leave the bed. I'd relive the night, what you did, and I'd grow hard again, and I was never enough to achieve my own pleasure. It was you. Always you." His grip on his fork and knife tightened visibly. "And your marks would be all over my body. Either from your lips or your fingertips. I'd…I'd trace them, remembering exactly what you'd been doing when you made them…and I liked that. I liked the reminder, the obvious sign that you'd held me the night before. And I wanted to do the same, so that when you left the room others would know that I'd left those marks on you. That the tired way in which you walked proved that you'd been inside me all night and it was a good thing I didn't have to go anywhere because I'd not only be covered in your possession marks but it'd be awkward to walk with me being so sore and..."

 

He suddenly froze.

 

Merlin was relieved beyond words that the exiled prince seemed to have gotten it because his own grip on his utensils was threatening to break them in half.

 

"And then I'd still feel your imprint inside me and miss it, miss you." Arthur's voice was surprisingly low, nearly seductive. "And so I'd touch you, kiss you, run my tongue down your length to ready you. It didn't matter if you were awake or not, I needed you, needed you within me so badly that I thought I'd die."

 

Merlin dropped his utensils and grabbed the edge of the table, his breathing growing erratic as he tried to control himself. What was Arthur doing? _Why_ was he doing? What _was_ this? Why now? So many questions barreled around in the sorcerer’s head as he tried to understand what exactly was happening here. Usually Arthur would shy away from something so verbally forward like this with the same intensity one would avoid the plague, and yet now he seemed to be purposefully trying to provoke some sort of reaction out of Merlin with his words. And he was _succeeding_.

 

"And then you'd wake up, and you'd smile this happy smile that made my cock harder, and your hand would go to my hip to keep me close." Arthur's voice grew lower, hoarser, a flush of arousal creeping up his neck, proving his words were having some sort of affect on him as well. "You'd fuck up into me, your magic bathing over me, your hand around my cock…"

 

"Arthur!" Merlin snapped, his own voice lower and hoarse as well, his jaw clenched, his fingers burning marks into the wood of the table.

 

Arthur stopped yet watched him in silence, before those eyes widened as if he’d suddenly realized something. "You haven't taken a lover."

 

A muscle jumped in Merlin's cheek as he refused to meet Arthur's enquiring gaze. That was both a lie and the truth. He mightn’t have taken a lover, Valiant was far from what that term implied, but Merlin was far from celibate, which was what Arthur seemed to believe. And why he believed that was confusing. He _knew_ what Merlin was, didn’t he understand that just like the human side of him needed food to survive, the demon part of him _needed_ to feed as well? He could _not_ be celibate, not since his Cambion instincts had been awoken, not if he wanted to live.

 

"You haven't taken a lover." Arthur's voice was shocked and awed as he repeated his discovery, a small smile brightening his countenance as he sent Merlin a look he couldn't meet due to the immense guilt that churned in his stomach. Arthur would definitely look at him different should he discover the truth, there’s be disgust, betrayal and hatred in those eyes if he knew. That was why he couldn’t know. Never know. Merlin could handle whatever Valiant wanted to put him through, but he didn’t think he could take it if Arthur ever realized what Merlin really was.

 

And yet he couldn’t fool the boy either. It was an odd line he was tiptoeing. “If I were without someone to be a constant source for my demon’s side I would die, Arthur.” He met those eyes gravely. “It’s more necessary to my survival than the food you brought me. I do not do what I do just for fun, I do it so that I may _live_.” 

 

Arthur’s expression fell immediately, the gravity of the situation - and what Merlin had insinuated by those words - visibly understood, yet still his eyes narrowed. “Then who is it? Who is your new lover?”

 

“I wouldn’t consider him a lover,” Merlin admitted as his gaze lowered to the plate.

 

“What would you consider him then?” Arthur wanted to know in an odd tone.

 

Merlin raised his gaze to look at the one person he wanted to protect above all else. “A necessity.”

 

Confusion colored Arthur’s face as he tilted his head. “What does that mean? You don’t _need_ to be with _him_ , just with _someone_ , right? Isn’t that how it works?” He grabbed his napkin off the tray and gripped it tightly between his hands. “If he’s not important enough to even be considered a lover shouldn’t you be able to, uh, leave him and instead be with someone _else_? Someone better?” He twisted the material. “Someone you _want_ to be with?”

 

Those were dangerous questions, ones Merlin couldn’t answer, so he instead smiled and reached over to ruffle Arthur’s hair, both because he desperately wanted to touch him, and as a way of minimizing the importance and weight of his words. “You have enough things to worry about, Arthur, don’t think about this any more, put it out of your mind entirely. Once you’ve grown up a bit more you’ll understand the different types of relationships grownups have.” That was uncalled for and patronizing, but Merlin had to put some emotional distance between them before this line of questioning, and Arthur’s eyes, made him do something foolish, something selfish, something dangerous - _for Arthur_. “I heard you, Percival and Lancelot are being called the Gods’ Touched Trio.” He smiled as he concentrated on his food. “I’m surprised you do not have maids following you around while giggling yet. If it starts to happen let me know, Bayard and I have bets on who exactly will be approached first out of the three of you.”

 

Arthur didn’t answer, didn’t even look annoyed or insulted, like Merlin had expected him to. Instead, the golden youth frowned slightly, a strange yet intense look on his face, in his cerulean eyes. “Merlin.” His grip tightened on the napkin. “You would tell me if something bad is happening, wouldn’t you?”

 

Merlin laughed and was amazed the sound didn’t have a hint of the hysteria he felt. “Arthur, we’re in the middle of a brewing war, _lots_ of bad things are happening.” He chuckled and shook his head.

 

Arthur opened his mouth but then closed it and bit down hard on his bottom lip. Thankfully he didn’t ask anything else.

 

They ate the rest of the food in silence.

* * *

 

"Who else knows about this?" Bayard asked, gazing down at the tome that was so ancient its language wasn't only faded nearly beyond legibility, but was in a dialect which only few still spoke. The king had studied this language from childhood, had taught it to Merlin when he’d taken him in as his ward, and now they were two of the few remaining living people who could understand what the tome was telling them.

 

"No one else, Sire,” Merlin replied, watching his king's ashen face. "As always I've made sure that this knowledge has been kept strictly between us. No one else knows about this, much less the significance."

 

"Good." Bayard nodded, bringing a hand to his heart, the muscles in his face spasming in betrayal of the pain he was experiencing.

 

Merlin watched his king with a frown, worried.

 

On top of that, he had other things to worry about.

 

He could feel the presence of the raven drawing closer, warning him that he was only prolonging the inevitable. Even now the Morrigan's messenger rested in a corner of the tower, a majestic black raven with eyes that belied its otherworldliness. The creature filled Merlin with despair and the feeling of impotence.

 

He'd felt the raven before, during the wars with Camelot, and yet never had he seen the creature so clearly or had the message delivered so strongly.

 

War and death were upon them.

 

"What I do not understand is how this has been able to remain a secret for so long." Bayard tore Merlin's thoughts from their dark path, returning them to the situation at hand. "How could this not have been discovered as yet?"

 

"Strong magics are at work here, Your Highness,” Merlin reminded with a sigh. "Magics so strong they could be that of the gods."

 

Bayard looked up at that. "Has she come to you in another vision? Has she told you anything?"

 

Merlin flinched at the reminder of his mother. "No. Since her warning she has been unusually silent."

 

He'd been grateful for the moment's respite.

 

"Merlin, this could change everything." Bayard's gaze returned to the tome, his fingers tracing the drawing within. "This could be our salvation." He made his hand into a fist. "If anyone can find it, it will be you."

 

The faith the king had in him both humbled and worried Merlin. What if he couldn't do this? Or worse even - what if he _could_? What did that say about his abilities? About his humanity?

 

"I will need time to not only find the location, but also discover the protections that will no doubt be in place and a way to safely work around if not remove them,” Merlin declared, having already anticipated his king's decision.

 

"Good, I will place the burden of the War Strategies on Lancelot, Sir Percival, and the Princeling. You must concentrate on this." Bayard poked the drawing once more. "Concentrate on this, Merlin. Never have we been so close."

 

"I know Sire."

 

Bayard smiled, patting Merlin's shoulder, his eyes sparkling and his ashen face regaining some color to it. "You make me proud, my boy."

 

The sorcerer smiled at his king. "Thank you."

 

"Come now, we must dine with the others tonight." Bayard motioned towards the stairs. "My Queen complains that with her dearest brother gone from the castle and with you hiding in this place she is left with little entertainment-wise during her meals. She seems entertained enough when she converses with Sir Percival and the Princeling about the training and such, but insists she will have you dine with us tonight or she will make my life unbearable."

 

Of course, Bayard delivered that with a fond smile on his face.

 

Merlin sighed, shaking his head, unable to keep the grin off his own. “Of course.”

 

Bayard eyed him curiously before clearing his throat. “How does the situation with Valiant? Ihave heard from others that his behavior seems to have become less erratic as of late. I trust he no longer is a threat to Prince Arthur?”

 

“He’s not,” Merlin assured him quickly. “I’ve done what I needed to do, and as long as I continue to do so Valiant will stay in line.”

 

An intrigued expression crossed his face. “That sounds fairly ominous, Merlin. What could you possibly do which—-?” And then Bayard’s face went still. “Merlin? Are _you_ not tupping him?” He took in a deep breath. “Is _he_ tupping you?”

 

Merlin looked away. “There is no shame in that.”

 

“Of course not—but _Merlin_.” Bayard let out a ragged breath as he ran his hand tiredly down his face. “What that filthy _cur_ of a guardian put you through when you—-! If only I had known of your father’s death sooner and not so very long after the fact, I could have - you would never have had to go through what you did.” 

 

He didn’t want to think of Tauren. Not now. He was dead, he did not have any power over Merlin anymore. The tired sorcerer just wanted to forget what had been his life for far too long after his father’s death - the life he’d lived before news of Balinor’s death had finally made it to the Mercian Royal Court and its king had come to offer his condolences to the family of an old friend, only to accidentally stumble upon the truth of what Merlin’s life had become at the hands of his guardian. It was Bayard who’d ended what Merlin had endured for so long, and it was Bayard’s men who’d ended the man who’d put him through it. 

 

Bayard had become Merlin’s god in that moment, his savior, and when Bayard took him in as ward and gave him a home, a family, for the first time since his father’s death… those acts ofkindness were only some of the many reasons why Merlin had happily given his oath to this king to serve him obediently till Bayard’s dying breath.

 

“Merlin, are you _truly_ okay with this?” Bayard wanted to know.

 

Merlin smiled at his king, pushing back any sign of weakness. “Of course, it was a long time ago, My King.” He cleared his throat. “And your plan is working, Valiant is behaving, both in court and towards Arthur. All is well.”

 

Bayard didn’t speak, merely looked at him with unease, before he sighed and motioned for Merlin to follow him to the banquet waiting for him.

 

Merlin, as always, obeyed his king.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was an easy event to attend as mostly Arthur, Sir Percival, and King Bayard dominated the conversation. Queen Morgana indeed commented here and there, asked questions where need be and made suggestions. Merlin had merely to sit there and eat while listening to the conversation happening all around him. He mumbled things here and there when asked to comment on certain subjects, yet for the most of it he remained silent, unable to keep his thoughts from going to the tome in his tower and the information waiting for him there. He wouldn’t think of the situation with Valiant, or with how Bayard was making a big deal out of something as insignificant as Merlin’s sexual position. It wasn’t as if Tauren had been the last to enter him, Merlin had had others in Mercia before he’d realized topping was better suited for him. Valiant was a situation he could deal with, could adapt, and already he knew that he was adapting, as he always had.

 

Yes, this thing with Valiant wasn’t important, what was important was in that tome in the tower, and whether Merlin could actually do what needed to be done. Was he strong enough? He’d have to feed more than he already was, which meant he’d have to seek out the lovers he’d allowed to fall by the wayside due to Valiant’s raging hormones - or he’d have to engage Valiant even more. The latter seemed like the most obvious answer to his problem.

 

He’d feed, he’d grow stronger, and he’d give Bayard everything he ever wanted.

 

“—behaving like a _human being_ lately,” Queen Morgana declared with a snicker. “I was surprised, I didn’t know he could act _civil_.”

 

Merlin looked up in intrigue, not sure what they’d been talking about.

 

“He’s my _kinsman_ ,” King Bayard sighed tiredly, having to use this line every single time someone spoke ill of Valiant, despite the fact that he himself was not fond of the man.

 

“All I’m saying, Bayard, is that he’s been acting less like a ravenous monster and more like an actual member of the Court, that’s all,” Queen Morgana huffed. “He usually glares up a storm at Arthur but he’s even given _him_ a wide berth. Something is _clearly_ different in his life, and whatever it is, I hope it continues because it might just make an actual human being out of him.”

 

Merlin and Bayard shared a look before they both looked down at their food.

 

Neither noticed the suspicious looks Morgana and Arthur sent their way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Merlin never made it to his tower. On the way back he found himself yanked into a dark room and shoved against the wall, the door closing, leaving them completely covered by darkness, but even despite being unable to see him he recognized the massive body pinning him to the wall.

 

“Must be nice being able to eat with all the royals,” Valiant whispered accusingly into his hair as he fought with Merlin’s pants. “You’d think that, considering I am Bayard’s kinsman, I’d at least get an invitation.”

 

Merlin snickered even as Valiant finally managed to shove his pants down. “Considering you tried to _rape_ one of the three people always at those meals I think you _know_ why you never get invited.”

 

In seconds Valiant had him turned around and shoved hard against the wall, his body pinning the sorcerer in place as his cock pressed upwards with burning intensity at Merlin’s entrance, working the head slowly passed Merlin’s ring of nerves and beginning its slow yet desperate path deep inside of his body. “ _Gods below_ ,” Valiant groaned into Merlin’s hair as he grabbed his hands, pinning them to the wall above his head, using the force of his hips alone to bury himself inside of Merlin’s body until he bottomed out inside of him.

 

Like always, a part of Merlin enjoyed the feeling, and he allowed himself to concentrate on that part. He needed to feed, needed to consume more and more energy, if he was to be useful to Bayard. Why not take from Valiant until he was too tired and fatigued, too relaxed, to be a menace to anyone else? Queen Morgana had noticed a difference in Valiant, a favorable one, and that cheered Merlin on. Maybe, just maybe, he could keep feeding on Valiant so regularly and fully that the man would never be a threat to _anyone_ ever again, much less Arthur.

 

The thought aroused him, gave him more purpose. He wasn’t being used. _He_ was using _Valiant_. The realization invigorated him and even gave him a small smile. He’d allowed his human side too much free reign when this had nothing to do with his humanity. This was his _demon_ side, and he needed to learn to differentiate them, and listen to the appropriate side when it mattered. His humanity didn’t matter, not in this, never in this.

 

He pushed away the thought that his mother might’ve been the one to tell him that in one of the dreams she’d invaded. She was an issue for another day. Right now he had a mission, and for that mission he needed Valiant.

 

Shifting his hold so he gripped both of Merlin’s wrists with one hand, Valiant lowered his free hand to rub Merlin’s stomach, something he tended to do now, caressing the bulge that betrayed his cock’s presence inside of the thinner man. It was as if he still couldn’t believe he was fully inside someone and needed to continuously prove it to himself.

 

“Doesn’t this hurt you?” Valiant’s voice was strained with the force behind his thrusts. “If I was any larger I’d be tearing through your stomach.” He shuddered at the thought and rammed himself harder and harder. “If only I could fit in your mouth the way I do in your ass,” he nearly whined into Merlin’s hair. “Oh gods below, I’d live inside of you if I could. I’d never leave your body.” The hand he’d been rubbing against Merlin’s stomach lowered, surprising the sorcerer when those rough fingers curled around his cock for the very first time, beginning to stroke him in time with his thrusts. “ _You’re tightening around me_ ,” Valiant groaned as he pressed his head roughly against Merlin’s. “ _Yesssssssss_. It hurts, Merlin, you’re so tight is _hurtssss_.”

 

Merlin was honestly disoriented with the shock as Valiant overwhelmed him with sensations on both fronts. Why was he touching him? He _never_ touched him!

 

“I always knew,” Valiant groaned into his hair. “ _I always_ ** _knew_**.”

 

He’d always known _what_?

 

“You really want this, don’t you? You’ve wanted this all along.” Valiant was angling his hips in an awkward angle, hitting deep inside. “All this time you were _begging_ for a _real man_ to put you in your place, to shove his cock in you and make you the bitch you were always meant to be - always were.”

 

_‘You really want this, don’t you?’_ Another voice whispered in his ear, causing a shiver of fear to race down his spine as the memory momentarily seeped into reality. ‘ _See? You’re dripping wet right here, only a whore drips like this from their opening. Doesn’t that make you a whore?’_

 

Shaking his head to rid himself of the memory, Merlin cursed Bayard for even mentioning Tauren. He wasn’t that frightened, ensorcelled waif anymore, he was a sorcerer in his own right, he was a Cambion, he was _powerful_. Valiant was only able to tup him because _Merlin allowed it._ Bayard’s order had said that he needed to sleep with Valiant for as long as it took to get him to forget about Arthur, and given the fact that Morgana said Valiant was giving Arthur a wide berth that meant Bayard’s order had technically been completed. That meant Merlin had the power again in this twisted relationship. He _chose to allow_ Valiant to do this because it helped Arthur. Merlin wasn’t a weak, scared waif anymore. He was strong, he was in charge, and he was not going to let old memories interfere in what he had to do now. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Why all of this secrecy?" Merlin wanted to know as he entered the Queen's chambers later that night, finding the very pregnant Queen lying on her bed, expression stoic. "Why is there something which you do not feel you are able to tell me when the king is present?" He'd spent part of the dinner wondering this, having thought that the Queen's invitation to dinner had had something to do with her request for him to meet her in her chambers after the castle had settled for the night.

 

The Queen motioned for him to come closer. "There's been no news of my brother for nigh a month now."

 

Merlin nodded as he drew closer, having known this.

 

"No more druids are coming to Mercia,” She continued, face blank. "My brother could be in terrible danger."

 

"Or he could have found a group of druids whom he has had a harder time convincing to join our cause,” Merlin replied as he finally reached the bed, staring down at the Queen's ashen face, the dark circles under her eyes. "Some of my magic resides in him, if anything were wrong I would feel it."

 

Unease and worry were rife in those eyes as she gazed up at him. "He has never been this far from my side for this long."

 

"He is fine, My Queen." Merlin sighed, understanding the reason now for this call. "You must not fret over him, it is not good for the child."

 

Her hand rested over her large stomach, caressing it tenderly, before sighing. "My King grows weaker, Merlin."

 

The Grand Court Sorcerer nodded, unable to deny this, unwilling to. "He has lived a long life, and the gods willing he will still have many good years before him until his spirit passes."

 

"How can he if there's this war in our future?" Her eyes flashed, haunted. "I've been unable to sleep the last couple of nights with the most horrific nightmares! Death is going to visit this castle, this land! Death is going to touch us all!"

 

"Have you not been taking my sleeping potions?" Merlin frowned, coming closer and resting his hand on her forehead, realizing she had somewhat of a fever. "I will call Cassius to come and see you, your temperature is too warm for comfort."

 

"Merlin." The Queen reached for his hand, held it tightly, her eyes searching his. "You know that I am not a woman of fears and yet I tremble at the thought of what is to befall us all."

 

"Have faith in your King." Merlin replied.

 

She gazed at him before nodding, looking away with a sigh. "What world will my child be born into?"

 

Merlin couldn't answer her, didn't know what to say. Instead, he changed the subject, eyes narrowed somewhat. "In your dreams, is there anything that recurs?"

 

The Queen frowned slightly before nodding. "A carrion crow."

 

The Grand Court Sorcerer hissed. First the Morrigan appeared to him and now Badb Catha appeared to the Queen? The meaning of this filled Merlin was great dread. Where the Morrigan and Badb appeared, Macha could only follow…and the appearance of the third...

 

"Rest my Queen." Merlin tried to hide his own anxiety for her sake. "I will summon Cassius to come and give you something for your fever."

 

"I am no fool, Merlin. My mother was a druid and her blood flows through my veins,” the Queen whispered, resting hard against her pillows, fingers caressing her stomach. "I know the meaning of Badb Catha's appearance."

 

He broke with his usual behavior and sat on the edge of her bed, placing his hand on her trembling one, pressing it softly against her stomach. "Leave the worrying to me, My Queen. You need only concentrate on giving my king a healthy son."

 

The Queen's gaze met his and she nodded.

 

He gave her hand another squeeze and stood, striding out of the Queen's Chambers in search of Cassius.

 

* * *

 

 

“So… I’m assuming you’re back from visiting the _necessity._ ”

 

Annoyed at himself for not having sensed Arthur's presence, and at his magic for not having warned him, Merlin kept his hand on his door's handle yet turned with his body towards the sound of the voice. In the darkness shadows merged and danced before finally Arthur was visible in the moonlight, wearing Camelot red and a sword at his side, obviously smart enough to know that although he was in an Ally's kingdom that it wasn't safe one moment. For anyone.

 

"I didn't realize you patrolled,” Merlin commented, curious to see the prince at this time of night.

 

"Not officially, no. But I like to have a round of the castle for myself before going to bed,” Arthur replied, eyeing him blankly, lips drawn. "One has to wonder who he is that you'd go to such trouble to keep his identity secret. Secret rendezvous in the dark of the night…returning to your room like a thief in the dark…and hedging the subject determinedly." Those eyes narrowed further, his lips tilting in a vicious smile. "Should Mordred be worried?"

 

"Considering he's out there risking his life for Mercia, I doubt he has time to be worried about what I'm doing." Merlin tilted his head, keeping his hand on the doorknob, eyebrow raised.

 

"The mystery's killing me Merlin." That ugly, vicious smile was still formed on the prince's mouth as he came closer, nearly stalking. "Tell me who he is."

 

“Honestly, Arthur, it’s none of your business,” Merlin mumbled, eyeing the way Arthur's features sharpened, darkness flashing over his eyes for a split second. He knew that look oh so well, and while he'd seen hints of it he hadn't seen it so blatantly displayed until tonight. It gave him a dark thrill.

 

There was a reason why he used to torture Arthur with Lancelot: there was nothing more glorious than a jealous Arthur Pendragon.

 

“You know what I find so interesting about this _necessity_ of yours, Merlin?” Arthur raised an eyebrow, smile fierce. “You’ve never shied away from telling me things I didn’t want to hear. Never. Not when I asked you if you’d been with Lancelot - nor if you’d been with others during the ritual while owning me - nor if you’d taken my brother as a lover - you’ve _always_ told me the truth.” The smile grew deadly, near murderous. “And yet, for some reason, you won’t tell me about this mystery man.” His grip tightened on the hilt of his sword. “It’s _very_ interesting, Merlin.”

 

Oh gods, just _what_ was Arthur imagining? And was it even close to what was actually happening? He needed to talk to him, needed to figure out what Arthur believed and then, and then… Merlin wasn’t sure what he’d do then, he’d get to that whenever he figured out what exactly Arthur suspected.

 

”Have a nightcap with me." Opening the door, Merlin paused in the doorway. "Unless you're still in the middle of your patrol."

 

For a second confusion filtered through his face before Arthur cleared his throat and nodded. "I'd like that."

 

Merlin entered and smirked despite himself as Arthur stalked in as if he owned the place. The warlock closed the door behind him and with a flash of gold the fire in the chimney blazed brighter, giving some light to the shadowed room. The table moved itself, positioning before the fire, as a bottle of ale and two tankards affixed themselves. The chairs wobbled to the table before righting themselves, and Merlin's cloak lifted from his shoulders, going to rest upon his designed location.

 

Arthur gazed around the room before heading to one of the chairs, lowering himself down on it with ease. "Lancelot only ever speaks about Cassius and Lucan."

 

Intrigued by this drastic change in topic, Merlin made his way towards the other seat and sat in a fluid motion, reaching for the ale. "They've wanted a child for a very long time. Lucan's been a blessing from the gods."

 

"Considering his appearance, I never would have imagined Lancelot as a family man,” Arthur mumbled, grabbing his tankard of ale once he'd been served. "And for such a lifestyle to be so accepted in Mercia."

 

"To be fair, Camelot is one of the most prudish realms I have ever been to." Merlin took a sip of his tankard, gazing at the prince over its rim. "Many of the other realms are much more accepting of other lifestyles, although I will admit that Mercia and Northumbria are the most accepting."

 

"Right." Arthur scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Northumbria."

 

Amusement and intrigue curled in Merlin's stomach. "Considering that Northumbria was Camelot's ally…that was an interesting reaction."

 

"Let's just say that I never quite got along with Prince Simon. _King_ Simon, now, I suppose." Arthur sneered. "May the gods curse his reign forever. No one should murder their own parent to be able to take the throne. It's dishonorable."

 

"I'm surprised you didn't get along with Simon,” Merlin admitted, taking another sip of his ale. "You are around the same age." Also, he couldn't imagine that Simon wouldn't have tried something with the handsome prince.

 

"Age has nothing to do with it." Arthur appeared quite annoyed at the fact that Merlin believed he and Simon could have been friendly in any sort of way. "Prince Simon of Northumbria was a lazy, ambition-less cretin who spent all his time in idleness. His lifestyle was a disgrace to his father's court." Arthur's lip curled in derision. "Besides, he never made secret of the fact that he didn't approve of his father's alliance with us." Those blue eyes went to Merlin. "He told me once flat out that had he been king, he'd have sided with Mercia."

 

Ah…that mystery had finally been solved.

 

Merlin had known that after his time with Simon that he'd managed to win the young prince to their side, so obviously King Bayard had sadly failed to do the same thing with the King. Then again, Merlin doubted that Bayard had pleased King Howard the way he'd pleased Prince Simon.

 

Although, if King Howard had ever showed any little bit of inclination towards a physical union Merlin was sure that King Bayard would have used it to his advantage. Mercians did whatever they needed to do to win. Whatever.

 

"I'm surprised, considering this, that he hasn't come to ally Northumbria with Mercia now that he's king." Arthur sneered, finishing his tankard and reaching for the pitcher of ale, refilling it.

 

Merlin chuckled at that, shaking his head. "Only a fool would align themselves with us now, and Simon is no fool, despite the appearance he might give off."

 

Arthur frowned as he put back down the pitcher. "Do you know him well?"

 

Merlin nodded, still savoring his first tankard, taking his sweet time.

 

A muscle jumped in Arthur's cheek as eyes narrowed in suspicion. " _How_ well?"

 

Merlin's only answer to was take a larger gulp.

 

Arthur slammed his tankard down. "You have absolutely _no taste_."

 

“Arthur." Merlin finally finished his tankard and rested it soundlessly on the table. "That was before I even knew you." He rested his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers as his gaze went to the young prince. "And while I will not deny that I greatly enjoyed my time in Northumbria, it was all to secure an alliance."

 

Surprise rippled over Arthur's expression before he cleared his throat and looked away. "Why are you telling me this?"

 

"Because I've never been able to handle seeing you pout,” Merlin admitted, unable to keep an amused smile off his lips as he did so.

 

"Who's pouting?" Arthur grumbled, blushing slightly as he glared at Merlin, and yet there was absolutely no heat behind the gesture.

 

It was times like these that reminded Merlin that Arthur was still quite young, and he should stop teasing the boy so much, should take some pity on him, especially after everything he'd been through these last couple of months.

 

“Arthur." Merlin's gaze lowered to his drink as he sighed, before raising it to meet the prince’s. "What do you want?" His finger trailed the rim of his tankard. "You bring me food, you-." He'd paused because Arthur had suddenly stood. "What do you expect to get out of all of this?" Merlin tilted his head, continuing to trace his fingertip around the tankard's rim as his gaze met Arthur's head-on.

 

“Answers, for one,” Arthur declared as he put his sword down on the table between them. “Why will you tell me about _Simon_ but not about whoever this is?”

 

Merlin closed his eyes for a second, drawing his nerve, before opening his eyes. “Arthur, _it’s none of your business_.”

 

 

Arthur's every step was forceful as he stormed to stand before Merlin, expression a mixture of defiance and determination with a hint of arousal before, with a fluid movement, he'd straddled Merlin's lap and captured his lips hungrily. His fingers slid through Merlin's hair, grabbing purchase as he took the kiss deeper.

 

Merlin lasted a whole two seconds before his hands found purchase on Arthur's lean hips, grounding his body to him as he kissed back with just as much fervor. He tasted Arthur's mouth, greedily swallowing the younger man's groan as his grip tightened on those hips. There'd never been much control when it came to being close to Arthur, and Merlin had been wanting for oh so long that he didn't even try to fight it as he hardened, the scent of Arthur in his nostrils and fueling his lust.

 

"What do I want?" Arthur hissed against Merlin's lips as he bucked his hips.

 

Merlin snarled, tightening his grip as the movement brushed his hard on.

 

"How about _your cock_?" Arthur nibbled on Merlin's bottom lip, teasing with his teeth.

 

Merlin thrusted upwards at that, brushing against the cleft of that ass that tempted and taunted him, cursing the layers of material between them.

 

"How about _your hand_?" Arthur slid one hand free from Merlin's hair, bringing it to Merlin's on his hips.

 

Those fingertips traced over knuckles, and Merlin couldn't help but obey their call, relinquishing his hold on Arthur to slide his hand over the prince's.

 

Fingers laced tightly as Arthur's thumb caressed Merlin's skin.

 

Arthur finally released his hold on Merlin's hair, guiding the warlock's other hand to his hardness, groaning at the contact.

 

Merlin felt a growl echoing in his own throat before gold flashed and his fingers closed around warm, throbbing steel.

 

A slight yelp escaped Arthur at the unexpected skin-on-skin contact, the golden prince arching his back into the touch, his cock giving a pleased jerk.

 

"What more do you want?" Merlin hardly recognized the raspy growl as his own.

 

He was too distracted with the sight of Arthur sitting astride him, back arched, eyes closed, lips parted as a flush of pleasure crept up his neck. The breathy, pleasured sounds the prince made sent dark satisfaction down his spine as Merlin refused to look away, soaking in the view. His tongue wet his parched lips as his thumb teased Arthur's wet slit, his hunger growing as that gorgeous cock weeped for him, for his touch.

 

A sharp twist had Arthur letting out a sound like an animal that sent Merlin's blood boiling with need.

 

He wanted to be hilt deep inside the prince, wanted to feel Arthur's warm body encasing him, wanted to hear the blonde making those wanton noises with him buried deep inside.

 

Arthur's heavy-lidded eyes opened and he stared down intently into Merlin's face as he bucked, moving his hips. The friction was heaven sent yet agonizing as well.

 

Merlin could feel his magic inside of Arthur for the first time without searching for it, could feel it heating, caressing, enveloping. It worshipped Arthur's body, wrapping around him protectively and yet possessively, heightening the boy’s sensibility to the point that just a breeze caused him to shiver and hiss in need.

 

"I-I-I-want…!" Arthur cried as he tightened his grip on Merlin, the magic tracing around his rim teasingly.

 

"Yeah?" Merlin whispered, the friction and Arthur's desperate need sending him closer and closer to the brink. "What do you want?" He moved his hand faster, feeling Arthur's need just as urgent as his own, his release just as close. "Tell me."

 

Arthur's gaze darkened as his body trembled, so close, on the verge…

 

Merlin hurried his pace.

 

"I…want…" Arthur clenched his jaw as he fought the pleasure racing through him, fought being dragged to the edge. "Damn!" He reached out and grabbed Merlin's hair in a tight hold. "I want back what's _mine_." And with that he leaned in and bit down hard on Merlin's neck, breaking skin and tasting blood as he came, muffling the sound of his climax.

 

There was nothing to muffle Merlin's own completion as the pain pushed him passed the breaking point, his grip tightening on Arthur as he came in his breeches like some randy boy. 

 

Arthur was draped over him, teeth still embedded in his skin, his tongue lapping at the sting.

 

Merlin closed his eyes, breathing heavily, finding his arm wrapping around the younger man and drawing him closer, his other hand hanging loosely at his side, covered in Arthur's pleasure.

 

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, their hearts racing, but finally Arthur unclenched his jaw, releasing Merlin's neck.

 

"Whoever he is, end things,” Arthur ordered softly yet firmly into his neck. "I will not share you. Not with anyone. You're mine."

 

At those words Merlin was forced to remember Valiant, to remember exactly why he couldn’t go any further with Arthur. Not after - it was be wrong to do that to Arthur. And who knew what might happen should Valiant find out? He could break their pact and go after the blonde and without Bayard’s express permission to hurt Valiant with his magic there was nothing Merlin could do to stop him. ”Arthur…”

 

"Shut up,” Arthur interrupted, shaking his head with a growl that made Merlin somewhat hard once again against his better judgement. "I don't care if you're pledged to Bayard. You're still _mine_ and I'm done letting you and everyone else forget that. I'm done with sharing you… with letting someone else touch you." The grip he had on Merlin's hair tightened. "Bayard gave me to you, and from what I know of Mercian law, once given not even the king can take back a gift."

 

That was… true.

 

"He made you my master. He made you _mine_." Arthur's voice was low, threatening. "And I'm _keeping_ you."

 

Merlin didn't know what to say, couldn't find the words, so he just tightened his grip on the prince. This was - this was probably the closest thing to a love confession he’d ever had in his life, and it both filled him with an incredible joy he’d never felt before, and with utter dread. Arthur might feel this now, but he wouldn’t, not once he realized exactly the type of Merlin actually was.

 

He could feel Arthur smiling against his skin, and it only made him more nauseas in surprising fear.

 

"Don't go against me, Merlin. You won't like the consequences,” Arthur promised darkly as he began to move against Merlin once more, bringing him to half-mast. "I'll _kill_ whoever thinks he can have you. I don't care who it is."

 

It was that moment, as Arthur promised cold-blooded murder, that Merlin realized that the young prince was growing up, and acting quite the Mercian. He was incredibly conflicted, one part of him even more attracted to Arthur, and the other even more terrified this meant Arthur would inevitably realize exactly what was going on. Hell, he was surprised the other Mercians hadn’t figured it out already. They would soon though, they’d put together Merlin’s apparent lack of lovers and Valiant’s change in attitude and somehow, some way, they’d figure it out, and Arthur would hate him once that happened.

 

It was because of that that Merlin placed his hands on Arthur’s shoulders and pushed him away slightly so they could look at each other. “Arthur, I want you, I want you so badly you cannot understand the depths of my want. I never stopped wanting you, not even when I hated you, my desire for you made me hate you even more. I have never wanted anyone the way I can't stop wanting you.” He shook his head. “But while what you’ve just told me has made me happier than you’ll ever be able to understand, I cannot have you.”

 

Arthur’s eyes narrowed on his face, and instead of pulling away, of shouting and cursing and storming out, as Merlin had expected, Arthur looked worried, a little scared even. “ _Who is he_ , Merlin?” He gripped Merlin’s shirt tightly, bringing him closer as he spoke very low, as if expecting them to be overheard. “What does he hold over you?” He stared deeply into Merlin's eyes and seemed to read something there because a dark emotion filled his ceruleans, it was stormy and cold and murderous. "Is he a necessity because you  _don't have a choice_?"

 

That was so close to the truth it was terrifying. “Arthur, I don’t want to talk about—-.”

 

A knock sounded on the door.

 

Arthur growled, stiffening as he turned to the door, his whole body tense like a coiled snake readying to strike. He let go of his hold on Merlin's shirt to reach over and grab hold of his sword so tightly it shook in his grip. "Is that him?"

 

Oh by the gods he hoped not. Valiant hadn’t come to his room as yet, but Merlin had been fearing with the way he kept keeping more and more reckless that that was only a matter of time.

 

The knock sounded again. "Merlin."

 

The sorcerer looked up at that, frowning in shock at the last voice he'd expected to hear. “ _Cassius_?” A part of him was relieved because it wasn’t Valiant, but the other was worried because if the Court Physician had come to his chambers, it was important.

 

Arthur lifted himself from Merlin, fixing his decency before going to the door and opening it, a wary smile on his face as he leaned in the doorway. "Hey Cass."

 

Cassius seemed shocked for a second, and then a mischievous smile took over his expression. "Arthur. Imagine finding you in Merlin's quarters of all places at this time of the night."

 

"I know." Arthur’s wary smile turned into smirk. "What were the chances?"

 

"Indeed." Cassius agreed.

 

Merlin stood, trying in vain to fix his hair and his tunic so that the bite mark wasn't so obvious. From Cassius' and Arthur's expressions he obviously failed. He cleared his throat and came towards them, ignoring their looks. “How can we help you, Cassius?” 

 

Cassius' smile fell immediately and his expression grew serious. "It's the Queen."

 

"Morgana?" Arthur's expression was serious immediately as well. "What about her?"

 

"Come inside,” Merlin ordered, and when Cassius did, he closed the door, his magic making it impossible for what was being said to be overheard.

 

* * *

 

 

The Queen was growing weak. It wasn't anything drastic, yet Cassius was sure that the Embalming Curse, her pregnancy, and the stress she was going through worrying about the war and her brother's safety were affecting her negatively. With the pregnancy she'd already had problems keeping her food down, and the worry had her consuming less food than she needed. She was also tired, and the nightmares didn't help any. Considering that she and her baby had been affected by the Embalming Curse and thus both of their bodies would be tired and still trying to heal, well, it was a recipe for disaster.

 

They decided that for now, since things weren't urgent, they'd keep the King in the dark. His own health had been suffering lately and they didn't want the worry they knew he'd feel to deteriorate his own condition.

 

Merlin hoped to the gods that nothing happened to the Queen though, because his King would never forgive him for keeping her condition a secret from him.

 

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind the next couple of days by secluding himself in his tower, studying up the various tomes regarding his king's quest, and receiving daily updates on the Queen's health via Cassius or Sefa, who had taken up Guinevere’s messenger duties while the Queen was in this more fragile state. And, of course, Arthur would bring him food whenever he was finished with training or his other duties, and made sure Merlin both consumed the food and knew that the cook was keeping a close eye on him.

 

While they only ate and spoke, Merlin knew that something had definitely changed between him and Arthur.

 

Despite the way their conversation had ended, Arthur hadn’t probed for more information on Merlin’s ‘necessity’. He seemed to be content with how things were, at least for now, and while he spent more time with Merlin, and slowly started exerting himself with touches, as well as brief kisses that took Merlin by surprise and ended before he could pull away, he didn’t try anything further.

 

That wasn’t to say Merlin believed the interrogation was over yet, he knew Arthur better than that. Their talk had merely been postponed, but for how long?

 

* * *

 

 

"I hear the princeling is experiencing contention from Mordred's admirers here in court,” Bayard announced on one of his ever rare growing visits to the tower, gazing at the potion Merlin concocted.

 

Merlin looked up for a moment before returning his attention to the vial in his hands, filling it with the bright purple liquid. "It is to be expected."

 

"He is proving himself to be curbing his own arrogance and temper, I am somewhat impressed,” the king declared, passing Merlin the cork.

 

"He still has them, but he's learnt to be a diplomat, to be wiser in his words and mannerisms." Merlin placed the cork in the lid, carefully lowering the vial in its resting place. "He is growing into his manhood."

 

"The Queen worries about her brother."

 

Merlin didn't need to ask which was being referred to. "Mordred is capable."

 

"He is also like her child to her,” Bayard reminded. "She loves him dearly and being apart from him this long-have you not noticed how pale she's become of late?"

 

Merlin couldn't look his king in the face. "She is with child, my lord, it is to be expected."

 

He nodded, trusting his Grand Court Sorcerer. "What news do you have on your project?"

 

"I am encountering some difficulties, yet nothing that I haven't anticipated and know how to handle."

 

Bayard smiled as he patted Merlin's shoulder. "Lucky is the man who call you friend."

 

The obvious tenderness the king had towards him always touched Merlin, and he smiled. "Lucky am I to call you king. May you live forever."

 

Chuckling, Bayard nodded. "And enjoy fathering many children more!” He then cleared his throat and looked up at Merlin. “My boy, I wonder if it isn’t time for you to leave Valiant be?”

 

Merlin looked up in shock at that. “Why would you say that?”

 

“When I first suggested you… I did not think it would end up the way it has,” Bayard admitted, looking guilty. “Surely by now Valiant has moved on passed the princeling. Morgana and Owain have both told me on separate occasions about the lack of interest he seems to have regarding Arthur now.” He reached out and grabbed his shoulder. “I will speak to him myself, as this is my fault. I should have spoken to him in the first place instead of sending you to do what I asked of you without even thinking of the consequences that might have arisen.”

 

Merlin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “But—-.”

 

“Merlin, my boy,” Bayard interrupted him with a very stern expression, “I will make this right. I will appease Valiant’s ever-unquenchable thirst for praise, recognition, and shall reward him. He will be fine and move onto some other target like he moved on from Arthur. You will not need to protect the princeling anymore, I will handle the situation as I should have when it first was brought to my attention. Do not worry about it any further, put it out of your mind.” He smiled at Merlin. “All that matters to this old fool is that you find your own happiness.”

 

Merlin stared up at his king, and worshipped him even more.

 

* * *

 

_He only realized that he'd fallen asleep studying the oldest of the tomes when he saw her._

 

_Unlike usual she wasn't surrounded by lust-crazed creatures and humans, sitting half-naked upon her throne. No. Instead of the pomp and temptation she laid on a large, thankfully empty, scarlet-covered bed. Her dress was nearly translucent yet the dimness of the room helped hide her decency. Her eyes stared at him, lacking the twinkle of devilish enjoyment, instead the sheen in them, reflected by the candlelight, was somber._

 

_This atmosphere left him more uncomfortable than the usual one._

 

_"You won't be allowed to complete this quest, not for your human king,” she declared, proving that somehow, like always, she still knew things about him which he wished she didn't. "You have the power, but he is not worthy of the quest."_

 

_Usually he was able to keep his silence easily, and yet after having broken it the last time it was apparently harder to keep his peace._

 

_"Your golden prince, he emanates need. I've been distracted with the hunger surrounding him." She rolled to the side and slipped off the bed, leaning her hip against a post. "How do you manage to keep control of yourself around him? Surely you scent how ripe he is."_

 

_"Stay away from him!” Merlin snarled, once more losing his battle._

 

_Her lips twitched. "I know better than to play with my son's favored little toy." Her smile evaporated though as she raised her chin. "He's been dreaming of blood-covered horses."_

 

_Merlin took in a deep breath, having known this would happen sometime soon, though he'd hoped they'd have a little more time. “Finally, Macha shows herself."_

 

_"Usually I'd be surprised that someone without any magic of his own could be in-tune enough to catch little glimpses and omens such as that…but then considering that your magic has claimed him and is permanently anchored within I believe it's that which is allowing him to see those glimpses." She slowly sashayed closer, hips swaying seductively with each move. "Take him and come here, be safe. It isn't your time."_

 

_"I will not leave my king or his people, not when they need me the most." Merlin raised his chin, trying not to prove how shocked he was with the revelation that his magic's stay within Arthur was apparently something permanent. "And I know that Arthur wouldn't leave either if he had a choice in the matter. It's his kingdom which is held hostage. His people who need to be saved, liberated. His family who need to be avenged." His eyes narrowed. "I can understand the need to avenge the loss of one's parents."_

 

_Her eyes flashed gold so similar to his as she understood his meaning._

 

_His own eyes flashed gold._

 

_"Fool." Her voice was hoarse. "The Morrigna has announced their presence. You know what this means." The candles lighting the room roared with her displeasure. "Your only option is to bring your prince and come here. I will not let perish you because your father and his human trained you to be a weak fool!"_

 

_"They taught me to have a conscience, to do what was right, to help others. To put them before myself."_

 

_She hissed at that. "They taught you how to die."_

 

_"Is there a reason why you've invaded my slumber this time? Because I have a war to win."_

 

_"Mark my words my son," she shook her head. "This moment of respite is merely the calm before the storm. Camelot and its many enemies will rain down you like locusts, will pick the skin from your very bones. No amount of faith in your human king will change that. He will never unite Albion. No mortal man is destined for that honor." She began backing away, the candlelight dimming once more, causing shadows to cover her face and hide her expression from him. "If you're foolish enough to wish to remain, sate yourself Emrys. You'll need your strength if you are to survive what is ahead of you."_

 

_And with that, he awoke._


	2. Chapter 2

“A word if you would be _so_ _kind_ , Grand Court Sorcerer.”

 

Merlin froze instinctively but by the time he turned towards the training ground his expression was merely one of curiosity. He glanced around the knights gathered, his gaze landing on Arthur, who was in conversation with Percival at the far end of training ground, not only out of earshot but unaware of the knight leaving the two he’d been talking with to jog towards Merlin. 

 

Relieved that Arthur wasn’t even paying attention, Merlin shifted his gaze back onto the one who’d called him over while he’d been on his way to the weapons room for something to use as a prop in one of his experiments related to the secret mission he was on for Bayard. “I hear congratulations are in order, Sir Valiant.” Bayard had acknowledged Valiant’s many contributions to the Mercian court and wars so far by gifting him a sizable amount of land very close to Mercia’s borders, the first step in what promised to become a lordship.

 

“It was a long time coming,” Sir Valiant declared as he moved closer, his lower. “Although we _both_ know that those lands did not come without certain _conditions_.” He surprised Merlin by reaching out to pretend to brush a piece of lint that was not on his shirt. “It would seem Bayard tired of sharing his favorite little toy with me. Mayhap his pride could not handle the comparison.”

 

Merlin’s eyes narrowed. He’d noticed little comments like that before, and he’d let them slip as him being overly sensitive of Valiant, yet there was definitely no questioning the insinuation this time. “You seem to be under the assumption that the king and I have that sort of relationship, we do _not_ , and we never have.”

 

Disbelief curled his lips in derision, and then Valiant must’ve read something on Merlin’s face because his eyes widened. “You speak the truth.”

 

“And even if that _were_ the case,” Merlin pressed on, eyes narrowed, not needing to play nice with the knight anymore now that his king had lifted his order regarding Valiant, “I prefer the position you chose in our arrangement, so there would be no comparisons. I only agreed to the position I took in your and my dalliance because my king desired me to please you, but should I _choose_ to tup with someone _I_ would _never_ take the submissive role.”

 

Instead of being annoyed or angry as Merlin had expected, had hoped, Valiant instead looked delighted for some reason. In fact, Merlin was not only shocked and confused, but he also felt a jolt of fear when Valiant’s hand went to his face. His magic jolted up, ready to defend him from what he’d assumed would be a slap - or most probably a punch - but instead Valiant merely gripped his jaw and neck in that massive hand, his thumb rubbing threateningly against Merlin’s pulse.

 

Magic shoved Valiant’s hand away from Merlin, this time inciting the anger he’d expected, but the sorcerer didn’t care. “You have your lands, Sir Valiant, you have your recognition, you have your king’s favor. My time entertaining your advances are over, and there will be no repeat of what transpired between us.” _Surely_ Bayard had _told_ Valiant this when he’d given him the lands? _Surely_ he had. Hadn’t Valiant himself mentioned conditions? “So, unless you have need of my assistance in something related to the safety of this kingdom and its monarch, please do not seek me out like this and _do not_ touch me.”

 

“You have no idea, Grand Court Sorcerer, how amusing it is to hear such pride and conceit spewing forth from the lips of someone I’ve used, repeatedly, as my own personal cocksheath,” Valiant chuckled darkly as he moved closer, looking threateningly over Merlin yet not touching him. “Do not pretend yourself too good for my attentions given how many times my cock has carved out your insides.”

 

Merlin’s fists clenched, but he couldn’t say anything to that given, to some degree, Valiant was right, and he could not deny his words. He forced his expression into placidity, his tone congenial when he finally spoke. “It does not matter _what_ I think in the matter, Sir Valiant. You have every right to view things as you see fit, if you want to see it as something it was not, then you are free to do so.” He raised his chin, still smiling at him. “But no matter what you tell yourself about what I am or where my place is, it _isn’t_ beneath you, _not any longer_.” He raised an eyebrow. “Now, if you will excuse me, I have urgent business that I need attending to.” He didn’t wait for Valiant to respond, instead walked away, across the training ground and into the armory. 

 

Entering the armory, Merlin ran his fingers through his hair, allowing him a moment to physically show just how much the confrontation had bothered him, but he shook himself of it and instead eyed the weapons, trying to find the one closest to what he needed. His magic flared in warning, shocking and scaring him, causing him to turn around in time to be shoved viciously into the wall, swords and maces falling down all around him. Why hadn’t his magic instinctually reacted and stopped the attack like it usually would?

 

And then he recognized his attacker and realized why. A muscle jumped in his cheek as he glared up at the furious hulking mass. “How _stupid_ can you be, Sir Valiant?” When the man stormed at him Merlin raised his hand, his magic not able to truly hurt Valiant unless he was, without a doubt, currently and actively attempting to kill him or the royal family, so it instead merely shoved the knight back, sliding him across the floor to hit the opposite side of the wall. “Do you think Bayard will abide an attack on me?”

 

Valiant snarled at him viciously.

 

“You have just been _awarded land_ by the king, a lordship is almost guaranteed with that, do _not_ let your hatred of me ruin that for you!” Merlin snapped, trying to get through the fog of fury that seemed to have removed all reason from the Mercian. “Have some common sense you brute!”

 

“Your magic can’t protect you always, Grand Court Sorcerer,” Valiant snarled in clear threat. “I have already proven to be able to sneak up on you and get to you before it can even try to stop me. Sleep with one eye open, that is the only forewarning I will give you. Next time you will feel nothing but my blade digging into your skin before you can even realize what is happening to you.”

 

Oh gods. Was he truly insane? How could he not see that threatening to kill Merlin was the most counterproductive thing he could do? Sure, he could continue hating Merlin, but the smart thing, the Mercian thing, would be to keep it secret so that when you finally managed to kill the one you hated the blame wouldn’t so obviously fall on your shoulders. That meant that Valiant was furious beyond reason, was seeing blind, murderous rage.

 

“Is there a problem here?” A low, terrifying voice asked from the door, which apparently Valiant had left open behind him. There, in the doorway, one hand on the hilt of his sword and the other clenched tightly at his side, was Arthur Pendragon. His gaze was furious, dark and incredibly murderous, solely fixed on Valiant. “Because it seems as if you are threatening the Grand Court Sorcerer’s life.”

 

Merlin was so shocked, so terrified, to see Arthur there that he actually stopped his magical hold on Valiant without realizing it. “It’s fine, Prince Arthur. Sir Valiant and I merely had a disagreement but we have come to an understanding now,” his gaze shifted warningly on Valiant, “haven’t we, Sir Valiant?”

 

“Of course, Grand Court Sorcerer,” Valiant snickered at Merlin and fixed his robes before turning to Arthur. “You would not understand, _young prince_ , as you are not Mercian, but this is our way.” He sent one last derisive look at Merlin over his shoulder before returning his attention to Arthur and gave a mock bow. “By your leave, Your Highness.” And with that he walked out the door the second Arthur moved out of the way, the knight storming away.

 

_It seems that he is at least keeping the condition to stay away from Arthur_ , Merlin realized in relief.

 

“Merlin.” Arthur’s voice was still low, still dangerous. “How long has that animal been threatening your life like that?”

 

His eyes widened as he looked up at Arthur, realizing that the prince had turned to stare out of the door, no doubt at Valiant, his sword now out of its sheath and trembling in his hand with the grip he held around it, almost as if Arthur had pulled it out instinctively and was actively stoppinghimself from using it.

 

“I had thought a monster like that would at least respect _you_ ,” Arthur snarled before he finally turned to look Merlin up and down, his stormy cerulean gaze taking in the mess of swords and maces on the floor, quickly summing up what had happened. “He _dare_ lay his hands on you, _shove_ you, _attack_ you the second you’re secluded and with your back turned to him.” There was something incredibly dark and dangerous bubbling up inside of Arthur, and Merlin only felt it so physically because of his own magic which resided within him. “If you won’t kill him for that, Merlin, _I will_.”

 

Mouth suddenly incredibly dry, Merlin stared into those eyes and realized that, without a doubt, Arthur was already planning Valiant’s murder. Both the human and the demon inside of him reacted to that realization, both surprisingly enough in total agreement, both shocked and incredibly aroused. But he cleared his throat and pushed them down their sudden, unprecedented unity and instead smiled at Arthur, trying to play everything off as minor. It would not do to have Arthur put himself in danger for Merlin, especially not after all Merlin had gone through to secure that safety.

 

“While I appreciate your worry, do not over-exaggerate,” he chided softly. “Valiant is right, Mercia is different from Camelot, our ways are more like animals than humans.”

 

“And yet the Royal Court are to be respected, even if they are not liked,” Arthur cut in with a cold fury. “This is why you and the king shared a look when Morgana mentioned Valiant’s sudden change of attitude, isn’t it? He’s been threatening you _since then_.”

 

Oh gods, Arthur was way more observant than Merlin had anticipated, had prepared for!

 

“How can Bayard suffer one of his own to treat his Grand Court Sorcerer in this manner?” Arthur’s eyes were incredibly dark, not just the emotion, but the actual color, which shocked Merlin into silence to see. “And not only does he allow it to happen but he _rewards_ the aggressor?” His sword was trembling viciously in his hold. “I will not forgive _him_ either.”

 

“ _Arthur_.” Realizing Arthur was very close to threatening the king’s life, all while standing with his back to an open door, Merlin hurriedly slammed the door closed behind him and put up silencing wards around them as he made his way towards the prince. He cupped Arthur’s jaw and tilted it up so they were facing each other. “Bayard is working on the situation right now, the lands were a way of appeasing Valiant, not of rewarding him. Things have to be done differently, more carefully, with Valiant because of his family ties, even the king must work through this methodically. There is procedure which must be maintained.” Being this close to Arthur was dangerous, especially with Valiant still so close, but Merlin could feel the tremble of rage that shook the blonde youth and needed to quell it. “I do not want you anywhere near him, especially not out of some desire to protect me.” He tightened his grip on Arthur’s face when the youth looked away defiantly, and he brought that rebellious glare back to him. “Arthur, I am the Grand Court Sorcerer, if I wanted Valiant dead he’d be dead.”

 

“ _He should be dead_ ,” Arthur hissed at Merlin, visibly barely containing his ire. “Not only because of what he tried to do to me, or because he dared touch you, but he is a monster, he is a _disease_. He hits that manservant of his ruthlessly for even the smallest of reasons, he _looks_ for reasons to beat him. He mistreats any servant around him. He is a _plague_ , Merlin.” Those eyes darkened further, as his voice lowered into a graveled tone. “If I killed him who would truly mourn?”

 

True fear curled tightly in Merlin’s gut. “Promise me you will not seek him out for any reason, Arthur.” At Arthur’s silence he tighten his grip even tightened. “ _Promise me_ , Arthur!”

 

Those tumultuous blues glared up at him. “He _attacked_ you, _threatened_ you.”

 

It was only the desperation inside him that had Merlin losing control over himself enough to kiss Arthur long, hard, trying to transmit all he couldn’t actually put in words.

 

The sound of Arthur’s sword dropping, clattering to the ground, heralded Arthur’s absolute shock, before he finally reacted, gripping Merlin’s robes tightly as he arched into him, plastering himself against the sorcerer. Now, when Arthur trembled, it wasn’t from bubbling rage, his breaths choked as he returned the kiss.

 

Merlin tore his lips from Arthur’s and rested his forehead against his. “ _Please_.”

 

There was a soft sigh, and then: “You should have some faith in me, in my ability to protect you. I’m no longer the boy you had to save, I’m stronger now, I might not be able to use magic like you do, but I _am_ strong enough to keep you safe.”

 

Despite everything he couldn’t keep the smile from his lips. Other than his parents and Bayard there’d never been anyone else in his life who’d actually wanted to protect him, the feeling wasbreathtakingly new, it was exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time. It also clenched his gut darkly though, because the knowledge that he could lose those feelings should the truth be made know was physically painful. “Thank you Arthur, but do not worry, I am not easily killed, just think about how spectacularly bad Nimueh’s assassination ended.” He breathed in Arthur’s scent, feeling the way that memory both tensed and relaxed Arthur because, well, while Arthur had thought he’d witnessed Merlin’s murder Merlin had actually survived that attempt against his life from one much more powerful than Valiant, proving his point now. “And even if it wasn’t for my own advantage, Arthur, I don’t need protecting.” His grip tightened around the golden youth. “I have done things I am not proud of, I’m _willing_ to do whatever has to be done to get what I want, things which, if you only knew, would cause you to hate and revile me.”

 

Arthur’s confusion was palpable, but before he could as what was clearly on the tip of his tongue, the door handle to the armory twisted as a couple of laughing knights pushed it open, entered, and Merlin teleported himself away before they could see him.

 

* * *

 

 

Owain was pale, his expression drawn, the young manservant clearly trying to reign in his emotions and yet failing miserably. He took in a very deep breath, and then another one, before he finally looked up at them. “They’re saying it was an accident, that he was drunk, but I’ve never seen him drink enough to be that inebriated, _ever_.”

 

Bayard’s eyes narrowed, not angrily, but warily, warningly. “You have to be very careful what you say next, Owain, you know what you are insinuating is very grave.”

 

Owain looked away in a rare sign of true rebellion.

 

Merlin leaned against the window arms folded over his chest, watching the young manservant. “There _is_ a chance though, that he was drunk, is there not?”

 

“Yes. He smelt strongly of ale, but it wouldn’t have been the first time he’d had it, or something else, thrown on him by his master.” Owain held himself tightly. “I am not saying Valiant murdered him, but we all know he was beastly towards Malcolm. Maybe he shoved him too hard and it accidentally sent Malcolm out of the window.”

 

Bayard sighed as he leaned back in his seat. “It was not Valiant.”

 

Owain’s eyes flashed. “I know that he is your kinsman—-.”

 

“Do you _truly_ believe I would condone the murder of that young boy?” Bayard snapped furiously, causing Owain to pull back at the rare ire directed at him. “It was _not_ Valiant. I know because he was serving a punishment away from the eyes of the rest of the knights last night.” He sighed and leaned back in his seat, clearly tired. “He attacked Merlin yesterday, and I could not let him go unpunished, yet could not do so in front of the others, so he served it in secret.” He tilted his head. “Valiant is many things, but if that poor boy was murdered it was not by _him_.”

 

Surprise flittered over Owain’s face as he leaned back heavily against the wall and ran a hand through his hair.

 

Seeing the pain in his manservant’s face, Bayard patted his lap.

 

Immediately Owain surged towards him, not only sitting on that lap but leaning in hard into Bayard, arms around his neck and face hidden in his hair. He wasn’t crying, but he was also very visibly fighting the urge to break down.

 

Sighing, Bayard ran his hand soothingly up and down his lover’s back before turning his gaze on Merlin. “It was not Valiant.”

 

“I know.” Merlin nodded in agreement, having been the one to place the magical barriers around Valiant, keeping him caged during his punishment. “It could very well have been an accident.”

 

“A senseless tragedy,” Bayard agreed, and yet his gaze silently told Merlin he should check it out, just in case.

 

Nodding, Merlin moved towards the door, and right before he closed it behind him he heard asingle sob escape Owain’s lips seconds before the manservant lost control and began to bawl.

 

* * *

 

 

He was supposed to be working on the secret mission Bayard had entrusted him on, but too many things kept happening to distract Merlin, yet he didn’t mind this one. While Merlin hadn’t spoken many times with Valiant’s manservant, he’d always been very respectful and nice whenever they had, and Merlin had always felt bad for the boy for having to take care of Valiant, who many times took out his anger and frustration on Malcolm. It was why Merlin hadn’t been too surprised that Owain would suspect Valiant, had Merlin’s magic not been the one keeping Valiant imprisoned during the time of the death Valiant would’ve been Merlin’s prime suspect as well. But Valiant, the only one who had any twisted sort of motive to kill the boy, couldn’t have done so. 

 

“Why is Valiant still free?” A voice asked him.

 

Merlin leaned against the open window, staring down at the courtyard still somewhat stained with the boy’s blood. “He didn’t do this.”

 

“He beat that boy for _fun_ ,” Sir Percival of Escetia declared from behind Merlin. “Clearly he was behind this.”

 

Turning around to face Sir Percival, Merlin hesitated a second, realizing that he was also quite a large man, before shaking his head and sighing. “I can vouch for Sir Valiant’s innocence, as he was in a meeting with King Bayard and I until long after the cock crowed this morning. Given the fact that Malcolm apparently fell sometime late into the night Valiant did not have the time, the opportunity, to do this.”

 

Surprised covered Sir Percival’s face before shame chased it away. “I suppose I owe Sir Valiant apologies for believing him capable of murdering the boy.”

 

“He makes it easy to believe him of that,” Merlin admitted as he pushed away from the wall. “Please let anyone else spreading those rumors know the truth, and send them to me should they need confirmation.”

 

Sir Percival nodded before he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Do you believe it a murder? You are investigating it so you must have some doubts.”

 

“This is more of an effort to give Owain some peace of mind than out of actual belief that this was murder,” Merlin admitted. “The king’s manservant was friends with Malcolm, and his death has hit him hard. In fact, it has hit all the servants hard, the boy was greatly liked by all of them.”

 

“He was soft spoken, and kept to himself, but he was respectful and well spoken, I liked him.” Sir Percival nodded his head, before clearing his throat. “Miss Guinevere was especially close to him, she must be distraught.”

 

“I suppose she would be even had she not been close to him, Guinevere is very sweet.” Not sure why she had been brought up, Merlin shrugged that off with a sigh. “Have a good day, Sir Percival, I am off to exam the body.”

 

“Good day, Grand Court Sorcerer.” The large Escetian knight walked on.

 

Merlin watched him curiously for a moment before going to where Malcolm’s body was resting before his funeral could be conducted. He truly only searched Malcolm’s body to give Owain peace of mind, and was not surprised when he found no effects of magic on him, and the dark bruises all over him made it impossible to tell whether they were from the fall or from something which had happened before him. The smell of ale was strong on the boy though, and pointed towards his having had an unfortunate accident. He’d probably been enjoying one night in which he didn’t have to serve his brutish master, and it had become his last.

 

“What do you think?” He finally asked Cassius.

 

The Court Physician sighed as he looked up from the body. “That I’m going to keep Lucan from ever drinking.”

 

“You have some years to worry about your child drinking,” Merlin assured him as he motioned to Malcolm’s body. “Do you believe any of these bruises or injuries could’ve been inflicted prior to the death?”

 

“Definitely,” Cassius assured him with a sigh. “But that doesn’t tell us anything, the boy was always with some bruise or injury of some sort. Valiant used him like a punching bag, Malcolm spent much of his time here with me tending to him. It’d be impossible to figure out which bruises were from Valiant and which weren’t.”

 

“I’ve surveyed the area where Malcolm fell from, as well as where he landed, and I cannot feel a hint of magic anywhere, or see signs of a fight or violent struggle,” Merlin admitted tiredly. “You know the human form more than I do, though, so I’m relying on your many years ofexperience.” He leaned forwards, hands against the edge of the table that Malcolm was lying on. “Do _you_ believe the boy drunkenly slipped and fell, or do you think this was murder?”

 

Cassius looked up at him and shivered, clearly more shaken up by the boy’s death than he was willing to admit. He took in a deep breath, steeling himself, before he shook his head. “I can not say for sure, but if I had to pick only one of those options, I would have to say this was an accident. A horrible, senseless, tragic accident.”

 

“Okay, thank you.” Merlin moved around the table to pat Cassius’ back. “Should I call Lancelot?”

 

“He’s asked for the day to spend with Lucan,” Cassius chuckled darkly. “I am not the only one who thought of our son when news of the boy’s death hit. I prefer him there with Lucan, I can handle this, I have seen much worse happen to those much closer to me. And I am Mercian, it will take more than this.”

 

Nodding, agreeing with that, Merlin squeezed his shoulder and walked away to give his report to the king and his manservant. It was while he was on his way towards the king’s room that he heard the voices, and the two of them together not only shocked him to his core, but somewhat terrified him. But they didn’t sound like they were fighting, so Merlin merely went to the window and peered discreetly down, unable to actually see Valiant and Arthur, but better able to hear their lowered voices from where they had to be under the archway, hidden from view of the window.

 

“You must be feeling very brave to all of a suddenly call me out here,” Valiant snickered in that dark, derisive way of his. “Are you finally done hiding behind the Grand Court Sorcerer’s robes?”

 

“You mightn’t have killed that boy, Valiant, but you’re far from innocent, especially concerning him,” Arthur mumbled darkly, voice a growl. “No one else seems willing to confront you, about _anything_ , but I’m not afraid to tell you the truth. You’re a monster, I knew it back when I was younger and I’m even more sure of it now, but I’m not here to talk to you about what you tried to do to me, or even about Malcolm. I’m here to warn you to stay the hell away from the Grand Court Sorcerer.”

 

Merlin closed his eyes tightly and leaned his forehead against the window frame as his stomach clenched in nerves. Just what was Arthur _doing_? Merlin had asked him not to do this! He’d basically _begged_ him not to!

 

There was silence, and then there was gut-wrenching, completely derisive laughter. “Oh, I’m sorry, you’re there snarling like a little puppy, it was _adorable_.” The mocking sneer was evident in his tone. “You don’t have a kingdom to back you up, little prince, what exactly do you think you can do to me?”

 

“I don’t need a kingdom to take you down, Valiant, I just need a _reason_ , and if you _ever_ threaten him again you’ll have given it to me, do you understand?"

 

There was another silence, a longer one this time, and then a snickered: “Do you not feel pathetic right right? A little child running around with his wooden sword pretending to be big, bad, scary. If it weren’t for Mercia you’d be dead, the only reason you are alive right now is because you are the only legitimate and recognized threat Camelot’s current king has to the throne, and we _need_ someone to focus his wrath on. All you can do be be a pawn, be used, like _always_.” Valiant chuckled. “You’re not even good at _that_ , running after ‘the Grand Court Sorcerer’ and trying to, what? Seduce him? With _what_? He has lost interest in you, Your Highness, everyone one can see it. He doesn't favor you anymore. Not even now that his little druid is gone has he invited you to his chambers."

 

“My relationship with him is none of your concern, Valiant,” Arthur declared darkly, making the name sound like an ugly slur. "And I'd remind you to know your place."

 

"You seem to forget that I'm the king's kinsman,” Valiant announced, a sneer obvious in his tone. "I am the wrong person to have as an enemy…but if you should please me I could be a very good ally to have in this court. Everyone knows that you're not exactly welcomed by the Queen, and it would seem that her beloved little druid brother, your brother, has stolen the Grand Court Sorcerer's favor from you." He chuckled. "You'd be smart to court favors from the inner court. You need all the support you can get."

 

There was the sound of a smack.

 

"If you try to place your hand on me again I will _break it_." Arthur's voice was low and deadly. "I am not a scared, starved prisoner who you can order to be beaten into submission and pinned down anymore. Don't forget that, Valiant. I didn't accept your advances then and I sure as hell don't accept them now."

 

"You need to be knocked off of your high horse. You're not some golden prince anymore. You're a homeless orphan who has to depend on the good graces of a sister who you've done nothing to ingratiate yourself to in the past. You are a disgrace of a monarch, _weak_ , letting your kingdom fall and being unable to do anything to help your own people. Even the only thing that gave you value in our Court - the Grand Court Sorcerer - has lost all interest. The best thing you can do right now is to find someone high enough in the Mercian Court who wants your ass, someone who has a reason to help you when the time comes - and believe me, the time _will come._ ” Valiant's voice was fierce and full of threat. "You're lucky you're pretty or you wouldn't even be worth anyone’s attention. Your looks, Your Highness, are the only things you have going for you, so I would start courting favors while you still have them.”

 

"Take your disgusting, nauseating attention elsewhere,” Arthur hissed back. "Not even if it were to save my life would I ever allow myself to be touched by you. Just breathing the same air as you makes my stomach sick."

 

"You damned-!"

 

There was a violent scuffle.

 

Merlin remained where he was and closed his eyes tightly in nerves, fighting the desire to go there. His presence would only make things worse. Now that Arthur had disobeyed him and challenged Valiant, struck him, Arthur needed to prove the strength he possessed. Merlin wouldn’t allow Valiant to truly hurt Arthur should he overpower him, but Arthur needed to prove to them, prove to them both, that he was strong, that he wouldn’t be cowered and that he didn’t need Merlin or anyone else to protect him. That might be the only thing to save him now that he had done this.

 

A cry of pain echoed throughout the otherwise silent halls as a body was slammed hard against the wall, struggling yet unable to break free and unable to keep the unwilling whimpers of pain from emerging.

 

_Don’t let it be Arthur_ , Merlin prayed to the gods. _Don’t let it be Arthur._

 

"Listen to me, and listen very well." Arthur's voice was darkness and blood, a hiss so low Merlin had to strain to hear it. "I will never, in any form, be touched or even vaguely associated with filth like _you_."

 

Merlin’s eyes widened in shock. Arthur had overpowered Valiant. But _how_?

 

"You fucking-!"

 

And then the sound of a head being slammed into the wall echoed throughout the hallway, accompanied by a muted cry of agony.

 

"I told you I'd break your hand if you touched me again, and the only reason I haven't gone through with the threat is out of respect to your kinsmanship the king. Also, despite the fact that you're a filthy swine you're also a strong warrior and he needs your sword in the upcoming battle,” Arthur snarled viciously, terrifyingly, sounding unlike anything Merlin had ever heard him utter. It promised torture and agony. It was darker than any Mercian could ever achieve, it sounded _hungry_ for the opportunity to inflict pain and suffering. "But cross me again, and you will not find me as merciful as I am being now."

 

“You know nothing, you stupid boy. _Nothing_! I do not know by what foul magic you’ve managed to accomplish this, but your time is coming soon!” Valiant snarled out viciously, the sound surprisingly underlined with that of obvious strain, of pain. “For now the king and his sorcerer protect you, but soon, _very soon_ , things will change and I will pay you back tenfold for this treatment. You will _beg_ for me to use you like a whore instead of what I do to you!”

 

“Tough words for someone pinned with his face so hard against the wall he’s swallowing bits of pebble and dust when he talks,” Arthur snorted, clearly not scared or intimidated by the angry threat. “Come at me if you want, I have long stopped fearing you. But if you go near Merlin again, if you threaten or even _look_ crossly in his direction, I _will_ kill you, be you Bayard’s kinsman or not. He is _mine_ , and under Mercian law I am more than allowed to kill _any_ man who tries to steal or destroy anything that legally belongs _to_ _me_.”

 

“Legally—-?” Valiant laughed, the sound muffled and pained yet genuine. “I realized you were obsessed with the sorcerer, but I did not realize you were delusional as well. Just how much clearer does he have to make it that he is _not_ interested in a welp like you?” He then let out a truly pained sound, his amusement drying up.

 

“Your king _gave_ me to Merlin for the purpose of being his catamite, his ganymede, his _younger lover,_ whatever you choose to call it. I didn’t understand the exact nature of my position, not until after Camelot’s fall. Merlin never explained it to me. I thought a sex slave was just that, a _sex slave_ , but then Lancelot explained some things to me about Mercian culture, about how I had been still _in training_ , which was why I’d had to wear that damned skirt, it was a show of my not having finished being taught, being prepared, being _groomed_ , for what came next.”

 

“I _know_ these customs, they are the customs of _my realm_.” Valiant sounded pained and disgusted, not at the custom per se but at this discussion. “I _know_ what comes afterwards, and I know you _did not pass_.”

 

“I did not _know_!” Arthur snapped angrily. “ _How_ was I supposed to know that everything I was going through was preparing me to be as good as _married_ to him? No. Not married. Somethingwhich, according to your country’s laws and customs, is even more binding, intimate, respected and recognized than _marriage.”_ He let out a frustrated snarl. “Camelot does not even have anything similar to this for men and women! There are merely wives, slaves, prostitutes and mistresses! How could I have know that if Nimueh hadn’t found me, if she hadn’t stolen me away…” He snarled and Valiant let out a strained sound of pain, as if Arthur had just taken some of his anger out on him. “ _I didn’t_ ** _know_**.”

 

“It matters not whether you knew or not,” Valiant mocked despite the pain obvious in his voice. “What matters is not only did you not pass, but your master rejected you, publicly, by not only finding newer lovers but refusing _you_. Any right you might have had to claim him as yours _is gone_.” He laughed, clearly delighting in this. “In Mercia, especially in the Royal Court, no one bats an eye at things like Sir Ethan bringing Will to all of his official functions instead of his own wife, or Sir Wendell having chosen to merely sleep with a woman long enough to conceive the child he now raises with his girly pet, Ewan, as their own. We value power, strength, ferocity, we praise those who are more animal instinct than human nature. But we also highly value the ones strong enough to take the mightiest of warriors within their body. That is a power and strength all of its own, their ability to take a Mercian warrior’s sword, to sheath it inside of their bodies and take the abuse that would otherwise drive the warriors mad should they not be able to let it out… it helps prevent Mercian men from not only going insane, but keeps them battle ready at _all_ times.”

 

“What is your _point_ , Valiant?” Arthur wanted to know in the tone one might use to refer to a useless, worthless Mercian pissing himself on the battlefield. 

 

“My _point_ , you _ignorant_ _child_ , is that you became a _disgrace_ by not passing, and it would bring shame on the sorcerer in the eyes of the court should he be seen to even _consider_ you once more, especially when there are _much_ more suitable options for him.”

 

“My brother is _not_ here, and the fact that Merlin never even moved him into his room despite the time they spent together and the closeness they shared proved he isn’t even being considered for training, for grooming, like I was,” Arthur declared in a very low voice, one that Merlin had to strain his eyes to hear. “I also trust what Lancelot tells me _much more_ than I’d trust anything that slithered out of _your_ mouth. And even if that were true, it does not matter, I will not abide any further obstacles keeping me from what I want, and I will cut down _any_ who try to get in my way. All that you need to be concerned with is knowing that if you even _look_ at Merlin in a manner that could be construed as even the _vaguest_ bit threatening I will not only break this arm I have twisted behind your back, but I’ll shove it so deeply in you you’ll die from _choking_ on it.” His voice lowered even further, clearly whispering this in Valiant’s ear. “And no one, _no one_ , would give a damn.”

 

Valiant snarled and there was the sound of a scuffle once more, blows being traded, before another body hit the wall and a cry of pain filled the air. That voice was not Arthur’s. No. Arthur’s voice was the one that quickly hissed right afterwards. “You have been warned, Mercian. Stay _away_ from him.” And then, with the sound of a head being shoved into the stone wall, angry footsteps could be heard before Arthur was seemed storming away, that same vicious look on his face.

 

Merlin just watched his golden prince with utter shock. He’d go over the very public declaration of intent Arthur had just uttered when he was alone and able to really sit down to digest it. The whole thing was incredibly unorthodox, completely unheard of, for a potential consort to issue any sort of intent to claim, much less one this final and uncompromising, that was not for the consort to do but his older suitor. Normally, consorts were only chosen from those Mercian males clearly not made for war,those with pretty faces and thin bodies who would never truly be able to hold up a spear. To be unfit for war was the greatest of shames in Mercia, but this allowed those unable to battle for their realm to fulfill a still incredibly vital role for their kingdom. It was _they_ who kept the soldiers sane and able to continue spilling enemy blood for Mercia.

 

Valiant had not been lying when he said Mercian soldiers had a propensity for going insane, the many rituals they performed and took part in to draw the inner animal out, to keep it at the forefront, was only part of the reasoning for this imbalance. They tended to be as violent in life as they were in battle, and needed bodies strong enough to take the animal within that threatened to take over and leave them driven by nothing but mindless, base instincts that could destroy their society if not kept in check. 

 

In normal cases, where the trial period was initiated more organically and not as dictated by the king’s demands as their had been, the potential consort would be wooed, seduced, trained in the many ways to give his suitor pleasure. His least passive action would be consenting to the situation, although many, like Arthur, had started off by being given to the man who desired them, and thus even that was not entirely expected of them. And yet Arthur never did anything the way he was supposed to. _Ever_. From the beginning he’d defied and gone against every convention, every rule a consort was expected to live by.

 

It had fascinated Merlin then, and it fascinated him still. By the gods, but Arthur’s claiming him so fiercely to Valiant had done something to him. Unlike when he’d been given to Merlin, Arthur was now more of a warrior in need of a consort than a potential consort himself, and yet Merlin had never wanted him more.

 

_Not now, do not think of it right now. Wait a little while longer. What matters right now is the revelation not of Arthur’s knowledge, but of his strength._

 

Arthur was strong. Arthur was _unbelievably_ strong _._

 

The prince was not tiny, but Valiant made any man seem like a child in comparison, and yet the blonde had overpowered Valiant, _more than once_. How was that even _possible_? A part of Merlin felt guilty for clearly underestimating the young prince, and yet another was still trying to recover from the shock of what he’d just been an unwitting witness to.

 

He was also very, uncomfortably, hard.

 

This shocking revelation brought up the troubling question though, on whether Merlin’s underestimation of Arthur’s strength had led him to do something Arthur would not be able to forgive him for. He wasn’t sure what would piss Arthur off more, the fact that Merlin had slept with his would-be-rapist, or that he’d done it because he’d, even if subconsciously, considered Arthur weaker than Valiant.

 

_Either will seem like a betrayal to him._

 

Valiant cursed viciously before appearing below, cradling his shoulder, never noticing Merlin as he stormed in the opposite direction as Arthur had, seemingly ignoring his bleeding forehead, which was terribly bruised and cut from where bits of stone had dug into the skin. He whispered low, vicious promises under his breath as he walked away, most probably to the infirmary to have his arm checked out.

 

While Merlin now knew that Arthur could take care of himself, and was sure the confrontation had proved enough to rattle Valiant’s long-held belief that he was the strongest man in the Mercian Court and thusly keep him from acting as rashly as he had up until then, well, Merlin wanted to hope that this might be the beginning of the end to Valiant’s obsession towards Arthur… but he had a very bad feeling this was far from over.

 

Sighing, Merlin squared his shoulders and went to deliver the news of Cassius’ findings, as well as this confrontation, to the king.

 

After that, he had to see Arthur.

 

* * *

 

 

It helped soothe Merlin’s bruised ego when he was able to slip into Arthur's room without the exiled prince noticing. Far too often lately the young blonde had been the one surprising Merlin with his unexpected appearances. Also, it gave Merlin the ability to watch Arthur as the younger male swung his sword as he practiced by himself in his spacious room. Tension rose from the warrior in nearly visible waves as he took out all his frustration with Valiant on his imaginary target. It'd obviously taken a lot from the prince to keep form giving into temptation and breaking Valiant's arm, and Merlin commended him for that show of self-restraint.

 

But while Valiant's pride would assure that he wouldn't tell a soul of what had happened tonight and who'd given him his injuries, Merlin knew that Arthur had made a very powerful, very sadistic enemy tonight, and that worried him. It wasn't that Valiant had much of a sway with the King, Bayard only barely tolerated the man and his dark vices, but he had his minions and his followers. He also knew the castle and the people better than Arthur. Valiant wasn't a man one wanted as an enemy, and hatred born from spurned lust could be the bitterest of things.

 

With a swing of Arthur's sharp blade, the petals of flowers in a vase were sliced off with expert precision.

 

Eyes flashed gold, and the flowers reassembled themselves.

 

Arthur turned immediately towards the door, eyes wide. "Merlin."

 

"Have you been dreaming of blood-covered horses?" This shouldn’t have been his first question, his first words, but all of a sudden, after having seen that display between Arthur and Valiant, and having heard Arthur’s intent, Merlin needed to know. The answer to this question was more important than ever. He needed to know if his mother had been telling the truth, and he hoped to all holy that she had not been. Not now. Not that he was so close to having what he’d always wanted but thought he’d never be able to have again.

 

For a second surprised crossed his features before Arthur trained them to amusement. "Have you been sneaking into my dreams?"

 

"I'm being serious Arthur. Have you or haven't you?"

 

Arthur's amusement melted into concern. "Yes. Why?"

 

His mother hadn't been lying to him. She'd warned him. Again.

 

It left Merlin with mixed feelings, but he pushed them to the side, realization hitting hard.

 

Queen Morgana and Arthur were dreaming of two thirds of the Morrigna while he himself dreamt of the third. Queen Morgana and Arthur both had his magic, no matter how much of it, residing in them. Queen Morgana and Arthur were each getting pieces of a message meant for him. Mordred was probably receiving another piece of the message but Merlin wouldn't know what it was until the boy came back, and even then it might be too late. And to be truthful, Merlin didn't need Mordred's side of the message to understand it in a whole.

 

He knew what the Morrigna symbolized.

 

He knew what the message was.

 

He knew why his mother was so insistent in his dreams that he leave Mercia and come to her realm.

 

"Merlin?" Arthur took a worried step towards him, resting his sword against the bedpost. "What is it?"

 

Merlin stared at Arthur, soaking in his sight, the hunger he'd always had towards the prince surging forth nearly violently.

 

One step, two step, three…and then Merlin was before his prince and had cupped his jaw, staring into those confused and worried blues. He could hear Arthur's heart beating rapidly at his touch, could feel the golden youth's temperature rising, could see the way his pupils dilated. He was drunk in Arthur's reactions, in him, and there wasn't even a hint of fight in himanymore as he brought his lips to Arthur's hungrily, refusing to deny himself their taste any longer.

 

Confusion was ripe in Arthur and yet he didn't question this sudden change, reaching for Merlin's tunic and tightening his hold on it, bringing Merlin closer as the kiss deepened.

 

Every pore in Merlin's body was alive, every nerve-end sensitive, his magic crackling around them visibly as one hand cupped the back of Arthur's head, fingers digging deep into that silky hair, holding Arthur captive. His other hand slowly trailed between their bodies till he cupped Arthur over the material of his trousers, swallowing the younger boy's groan of pleasure as his hand slowly worked over the already hardening member.

 

Arthur's tongue met Merlin's as he rolled his hips into his touch, hands already working on removing Merlin's tunic.

 

With a flash of gold Merlin connected with the magic inside of Arthur, feeding it, making it come alive.

 

Emitting a choked cry, Arthur stumbled backwards two steps, taking Merlin with him as his back hit one of his bedposts, his body trembling.

 

Consuming the sound, wanting to reclaim all that had once been his, Merlin pressed the prince against the post, positioning himself so that his hard-on found contact with that thigh. The contact, just knowing that it was Arthur, _finally Arthur,_ made Merlin buck against him and smile into the kiss when Arthur's cry was a beg. Letting go of Arthur's need, Merlin chuckled at the growl/groan that escaped his young prince, which was immediately mutated into a mewl at the twist of his hips and the first buck against him. Their cocks brushed against each other, sending jolts of desire and need down their spines. Goosebumps manifested on Arthur's arms as he ripped Merlin's tunic in frustration, unable to properly remove it in his pleasure-addled, impatient state.

 

Arthur tore his lips from Merlin’s, his eyes wild as he stared into the sorcerer's own blue orbs. "Did you end things with the necessity?"

 

Annoyed at the realization that Arthur was still coherent enough to think, Merlin wondered if he'd somehow lost his touch as he fell to his knees, running his tongue over that pulsing member through the material of Arthur's trouser.

 

" _Oh gods_!" Arthur clutched at the post behind him as Merlin deftly freed him, the trousers floating down to the ground around his feet.

 

Merlin stared at the weeping head of the throbbing, needy cock, his magic surging and the magic within Arthur corresponding.

 

The young prince cried out as his cock weeped further in pleasure, the head rosy red, beckoning.

 

Pressing a kiss to that head, Merlin let his tongue swipe the slit, biting back a curse at the taste of Arthur. He'd missed it so much it shocked him. His magic rejoiced, his body ached, his hunger demanded...and Merlin wasn't of the mind to refuse and deny his instincts anymore. With his hands he pressed Arthur's hips back against the post, keeping him pinned as he pressed kisses to the young prince's quivering cock, returning to its head and paying homage. He nibbled softly, sucked the skin, left his marks of possession all over the shaft. He easily ignored Arthur's words, whatever they were, as he journeyed down the underside of the golden youth's shaft, making his way to his balls.

 

As his mouth teased those balls, his magic sliding over the quivering cock, Merlin removed one hand from Arthur's hip and his eyes flashed gold.

 

“Merlin, dammit!" Arthur snarled, voice hoarse with pleasure. "I am serious! I will not allow you to have anyone else!"

 

That possessiveness caused Merlin to smile as he slowly nibbled his way back up under Arthur's shaft, his fingers finding their way between the prince's legs. His finger circled the puckered star teasingly, pressing in slightly and chuckling darkly when Arthur's cock jumped.

 

"I'll _kill him,_ Merlin,” Arthur promised darkly, staring down at him as his hips moved almost as if without his knowledge. "So if you value him at all, you'll never see him again, whoever he may be."

 

The older man thrust his middle finger knuckle-deep without warning, relishing the cry that escaped Arthur's lips, adding another finger and scissoring deep inside of him. "I don't think you're in the position to demand anything, Little Prince."

 

It might be evil, but an angry, growling Arthur made him harder than he could ever be with anyone else.

 

"You might snarl and spit fire, might threaten and claw, but you're desperate for me." He pressed hungry kisses to Arthur's inner thigh, speaking against his skin as he fucked his fingers into the tight, warm chamber his cock would soon be buried in. "Feel how you draw my fingers in as deep as you can, how you tighten around them. You know that no one can fill you like me...that your ass was made for my cock and mine alone." He bite down on that thigh, giving a harsher thrust of his fingers. "No one else will ever be able to satisfy you the way I do and you know it."

 

"And no one will ever satisfy you like _I_ do." Arthur fought back and, in a surprising move,he raised his foot and used it to kick Merlin back, causing the unsuspecting sorcerer to fall backwards on the floor, his fingers yanked out of the prince harshly.

 

While at first a little confused and taken back by the assault, Merlin slowly rested his weight on his elbows and languidly watched as Arthur not only yanked his own trousers off with amazing speed, but reached down to fight Merlin’s breeches with the same ferocity and threat he had Valiant. It was almost as if Arthur considered the material one of the obstacles he’d warned he would not abide, something he seemed to confirm when he finally ripped the trousers with a furious, impatient snarl, much like he had Merlin’s shirt.

 

Merlin wasn't used to this level of violence from Arthur, and yet his cock hurt from need and want, quite pleased with this curious change.

 

"You're a damn whore, fucking everyone in damn Albion!" Arthur snapped as he yanked theremainder of what what been one of Merlin’s favorite trousers clean away, eyes furious blue. "Even my own brother Merlin. _My brother_." He stood with feet on either side of the sorcerer before lowering slowly to his knees, straddling him. "But I am the only one who can truly satisfy you, and no matter how much you try to deny it, you'll never be able to hide the way your body reacts to me."

 

Merlin was breathless, eyes wide as Arthur reached behind him to grab Merlin's cock, aligning it with his hole.

 

"You are _mine._ ” Arthur slowly lowered himself onto Merlin, his beautiful face a mixture of pain and pleasure, his threatening voice breaking just slightly. "And by the gods you will start _acting like it_!"

 

Despite the fact that he was the one with the magic, Merlin felt spellbound by the golden, defiant prince.

 

Finally lowering himself so that he was filled to the hilt, Arthur arched his back, blue gaze glazed with pleasure before they fell to Merlin and he began to move slowly, pushing up with his knees and riding Merlin. He rose till the sorcerer was nearly freed from his heat, only to plunge back down to his fill. His gaze never left Merlin's, pleasured yet recalcitrant, the sorcerer’s magic not only lubricating but softening muscles to avoid inflicting as much pain as possible. It was one of the reasons why Arthur could move with reckless abandonment over his older lover, nothing but bone-tingling pleasure raising up his spine and curling his toes.

 

While Merlin was used to this confidence and take-charge attitude from Arthur in normal day-to-day actions he was shocked and seduced to find his little prince applying the same savage determination to their love-making, treating it as he would a duel with an opposing knight. Arthur's gaze never left his, challenging, defiant. His back was arched exquisitely as he leaned back slightly, palms behind him on Merlin's thighs for balance as he controlled the pace and depth of their fuck. His lips were parted, sinfully delicious sounds escaping them which Merlin just wanted to consume.

 

A part of him was vicious at the thought of someone else having heard his young lover like this, seen him, felt him. But Merlin wasn't a fool, didn't expect Arthur to have remained his, not when he'd thought him dead, and especially not when he himself had strayed so very publicly. Blackness pooled in his stomach at the thought of who may have felt the deepest parts of Arthur, yet the pleasure kept it at bay, Merlin’s magic rejoicing within him, his cock tortured and weeping joy.

 

Arthur bucked his hips, twisting in a way which tore a cry from Merlin's lips as pleasure shot through him like lightning, threatening his control. The golden youth grinned victoriously at the sound. ”Only I can make you feel like this, Merlin."

 

It was true.

 

There'd always been pleasure, and yet no one could bring him to his knees like his Arthur, and he finally admitted to himself that no one else ever would.

 

It would always only be Arthur for him.

 

"Your cock's twitching in me, I can feel it, feel how much it loves being in me." Pleasure was thick in his voice as Arthur's eyes darkened. "I missed this so damned much!" His grip on Merlin's thigh tightening painfully. "Damn you for depriving me of what's mine and whoring it out to others, you _idiot_ sorcerer. I'll never forgive you for that."

 

And there was the threatening, insulting boy he'd fallen in love with.

 

"Arthur..." Merlin's voice was a husky groan as he fought the urge to hold onto those hips and fuck up into him, fought to control himself, to allow Arthur to stay in charge.

 

Arthur opened his mouth, appearing far too defiant.

 

Merlin's hand found Arthur's jutting cock, wrapping around it as he gave an expert twist of his wrist.

 

Arthur proved his growing friendship with the Mercian knights by cursing quite colorfully, his eyes closing and betraying the slipping of not only his self-control, but his angry tirade. "...Merlin."

 

"Let go." Merlin worked his wrist, eyes flashing as his magic inside of the prince bubbled with energy.

 

Arthur cried out in response, bucking his hips frantically as his pleasure shot into the air.

 

He milked the young prince through his orgasm, groaning as Arthur's ass clenched around him tightly. The sorcerer took in Arthur's every expression, his every cry, and while the youth was still in his buzzed high Merlin had twirled them around so that Arthur's back rested against the ground and the sorcerer found himself nestled between those thighs.

 

Arthur reached for him as he curled his legs tighter around Merlin, lips brushing against his as Merlin began to move within him.

 

Merlin kissed Arthur languidly as he fucked into him, relishing the journey deep within and nearly crying with every near withdrawal. He pushed in home hilt deep with every buck of his hips, wanting to bury himself so entirely within his lover that they'd become one and never have to separate again.

 

But with the threat of the Morrigna looming over them, he knew that time was drawing to a close, knew that their message meant he'd be parted from Arthur for forever.

 

The Morrigna signaled war, chaos, and death...and considering those whom the goddesses were showing their omens to had his magic within them, Merlin could only interpret it as the foretelling of his own death. And if he was going to die, he refused to deny himself his little prince anymore. He'd sate himself in his beloved until his time arrived.

 

With that assurance, and Arthur's legs wrapped tightly around him, Merlin came deep within the young prince, kissing him desperately.

 

* * *

 

 

_Emrys..._

 

_Emrys..._

 

_EMRYS..._

 

Gasping, Merlin shot up in Arthur's bed, where he'd finally fallen asleep many hours later. By his side, Arthur slept peacefully, a serene smile on his face. But Merlin couldn't concentrate on this, images seen through Mordred's eyes flashing through his own, of the youth surrounded in the darkness by armed knights in Camelot red. He could feel the injured, tiredness from Mordred, the worry, the realization that he wouldn't be able to fight them all off.

 

Rising rapidly from the bed, Merlin headed towards the window and stared out of it, watching the flashes through Mordred's eyes...this connection only thanks to his magic in Mordred and the adrenaline and danger the young druid was in at the moment.

 

The knights charged.

 

Merlin sent his magic through the link, lending the druid strength.

 

Mordred sensed it immediately and yelled, the force of the magic within his voice sending knights flying back violently. Some impaled themselves on branches of nearby trees, others were trampled underfoot by their terrified horses, and yet others fell into a nearby river and were unable to rise up from it.

 

Safety returned.

 

Gratitude shot to Merlin through his link to Mordred, as the young druid snapped the reigns of his own horse, racing away, his attackers dead.

 

_Be careful, Mordred._ Merlin sent through their link while the connect was still open, already feeling it closing up.

 

It closed before the druid could send a message back.

 

* * *

 

 

"I think it is best if the Queen doesn't learn of this,” Cassius announced the next morning as Merlin convened with him over the matter. "She's growing incredibly weak, and if my medicine doesn't start showing any effect I may have need for some of your potions."

 

Merlin frowned, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned his hip against the table. "What I do not understand is what is happening. My magic is within her, it should be making her stronger."

 

"I believe your magic is what's keeping her as strong as she is now, it's giving a boost to the natural druidic magic within her, and that worries me." Cassius came closer, lowering his voice, almost as if afraid to be overheard. "We must consider that there are unnatural elements keeping her this ill."

 

"I'd feel it if someone spelled her again." Merlin shook his head.

 

"Until we know the true magnitude of the power Ambrosius Aurelianus has on his side, we cannot rule anything out." Cassius reached out and placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "If she gets any weaker I fear for both her and the child."

 

"I won't let anything happen to them!” Merlin hissed. "Our king would not survive the grief of not only losing yet another wife, but a child as well."

 

"I will continue to run more tests and keep you posted as to her health, but Merlin, if she gets worse we will have to inform the king."

 

Merlin nodded, frowning. "Let's just make it so that that it doesn't come to that."

 

Cassius nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

 

 

"You know, I'm _seriously_ beginning to feel neglected."

 

He'd been crossing the armory on his way from Cassius' back to his tower and to be truthful hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings, so the voice had caught him off-guard.

 

Merlin stopped and turned to see young Joffrey leaning in the doorway, eyebrow raised and arms folded over his chest.

 

"At first it was intriguing, your so-called abstinence...which we all knew to be a fraud,” the young yet capable knight declared casually. "And then it was a game to try and figure whom it was who has found favor now that dear ol' Mordred is finally out of the picture… and then the whole Cenred thing… and yet now I'm starting to feel annoyed."

 

Merlin had spelled Arthur to not feel discomfort from their vigorous loving the night before, and knew that without the prince limping the others would still continue assuming that Arthur wasn't his lover.

 

"The whole kingdom knows your hunger is insatiable, so why don't I help you?" Joffrey smirked, gaze lowering to Merlin's crotch before raising to his eyes once more.

 

"Thank you for your willingness to help.” Merlin had always found Joffrey's cheekiness a reminder of Arthur, which had both turned him on and given him bone-crushing nostalgia, and he was grateful for his eager assistance, but he didn’t need it, didn’t want it. However long hehad left in this world he wanted to spend it all with Arthur. "But for the moment my hunger is sated."

 

He left, mind already consumed with thoughts of the Queen's condition, ignoring the intrigued gaze on his back.

* * *

 

 

"King Simon and a portion of his army are headed this way."

 

Merlin looked up from the tome he'd been studying, frowning at Lancelot as the knight hurried up the rest of the steps, entering the tower. "What?"

 

"Would he be foolish enough to try and attack us all on his own with only half of his army?" Lancelot wanted to know as he strode towards the desk, his every muscle tense. "Sir Percival doesn't think so, but Prince Arthur thinks he might."

 

"Simon is no fool." Merlin shook his head, sure of this. "He must have something planned."

 

"Out of anyone in Northumbria you are the one with most knowledge about the man and the way his mind works." Lancelot sighed as he sat down, staring at Merlin in determination. "Our king wishes for us to leave you out of any War Talks and Strategies despite the fact that you have a cunning mind and foresight, and while I wish to obey Our King in all things I cannot help but wonder why he wishes for you to be removed from the talks." Lancelot's brown gaze went to the tomes on Merlin's desk before returning to him. "Are you on special assignment?"

 

He allowed himself a nod and only that, knowing it was all the knight needed.

 

"I figured as much." Lancelot sighed, giving a shake of his enviable hair. "But even so, King Simon and Northumbria have been nothing but a wild card thus far and before we make any plans I think it prudent to consult you on these matters."

 

Closing the tome before him, Merlin observed his once lover and now friend, thoughtful. "Arthur told me once that while still a prince, Simon informed him that had he been king, he would have sided with Mercia in the war."

 

A curious light lit in those brown gaze. "Do you think he seeks an alliance?"

 

"I would not count on it...but I wouldn't discredit the notion either." Merlin steepled his fingers together. "It could account for the fact that he is traveling with only half of his men, leaving the other half guarding his own castle, which is on our border and thus close enough to return to should there be an attack."

 

"An alliance with Northumbria would be a great asset in this war. It is a large and powerful kingdom." Lancelot rubbed his chin as he thought. "With Caerleon, Escetia and Northumbria...we might have a chance." He frowned. "And from the little that I remember of the Northumbrian monarch, he was one to see opportunities and take advantage of them."

 

Merlin had to agree, nodding. "Be sure that if it's an alliance he is after, that there will be conditions put in place. Simon is not like Gwaine and his father… this will not be a matter of loyalty."

 

Lancelot sighed, leaning hard back against his chair. "And I assume Prince Arthur wouldn't be too pleased should you work your wiles on King Simon as you did once before."

 

Merlin's lips twitched in surprised amusement. “I didn’t realize you and Arthur were close enough friends for him to tell you these things.”

 

"He didn’t. Cassius was returning from visiting one of the sick squires and noticed you sneaking out of Arthur’s chambers at a very suspicious time of the morning, and while that was a very obvious clue, the prince's demeanor the whole day has truly been the dead giveaway. He was far too pleased with himself, and life in general, to not know _why_ you were in his room till early morning.” Lancelot was visibly far too amused with this. "I know that the rest of the fellows believe that since he can walk straight you're not the reason for his utterly cheery mood… but _I_ know better."

 

"You know, until Mordred's departure I had never realized that my sexual life was such a constant source of rumor and speculation amongst the castle." Merlin raised an eyebrow, darkly amusedat the situation but definitely not joking. "One would think that with our being on the brink of war there would be more important and interesting topics to converse about with one's peers."

 

"On the contrary, Merlin, talking about your usually very active sex life helps maintain a sense of normalcy and keeps the people from truly realizing what is ahead… and panicking." As always, Lancelot was too wise for everyone's good.

 

Merlin thought over all that his friend had shared with him, and he couldn't help but wonder. "If you were in my situation, what would you do?"

 

"You mean concerning King Simon and Prince Arthur?" Lancelot, of course, went to the heart of the matter directly. "My friend, in that I cannot offer a comment for while I love Cassius, he and I do not share the bond you and Prince Arthur do."

 

"Bond?" Merlin frowned over the word, thinking of the way his magic had bonded with Arthur and become one with the prince, and yet still a part of Merlin as well.

 

"Despite lies and deception, despite differences in stations, despite being on opposite sides of a war, the two of you still find your way back towards each other no matter what obstacle is placed before you,” Lancelot replied sagely, seeming far too old at that moment. "I don't know how to better explain it but that the two of you share a bond that seems to tether one to the other. It is very unMercian, and yet it _is_ , for while Arthur would not share you - even if it were for your mutual pleasure - he has this dark glint in his eyes that promises pain to those who desire you." Lancelot's lips twitched in amusement as he leaned forwards. "To be frank, and keep it between us since Sir Percival and I have noticed this and while we have commented it amongst ourselves we haven't confronted him about it… But the truth of the matter is that Prince Arthur gives a harder time during training to those he's managed to confirm have been your past lovers."

 

Merlin leaned back in his seat, surprised by this revelation.

 

"He especially gives Joffrey a hard time, not that I blame him." Lancelot chuckled, shaking his head. "The boy's an able fighter, but his parents spoiled him too much. He's very entitled. Sometimes forgets he is a subordinate. Even Sir Percival admits to the desire to knock the boy over the head sometimes." He turned his gaze to Merlin. "What is it with you and boys with far too much attitude for their own good?"

 

"I'm a masochist," Merlin shrugged.

 

"Bollocks." Lancelot surprised him by scoffing. "If there's anyone who's a masochist it's Prince Arthur."

 

Merlin smiled softly at the thought of the loud, obnoxious, determined boy… and his heart hurt as he realized that he had a very short time remaining with him. Why had he wasted so much time up until now? If only he’d known sooner, Merlin would have done so many things differently! Valiant, for example, never would’ve happened. “Lancelot, if anything should happen to me..."

 

"No." Lancelot frowned, all traces of amusement gone in a second as he frowned. "Whateveryou were about to ask of me I refuse, because nothing will happen to you."

 

"But if it does-." Merlin tried.

 

"Is there something you've not told us?" Lancelot narrowed his brown gaze, alert and sharp as ever as suspicion darkened them, brought his eyebrows together in a frown. "You never speak of your own mortality."

 

The young sorcerer hesitated a moment, pondering exactly what to tell his friend. If he could tell anyone, it would be Lancelot, and he _needed_ to tell someone, needed to warn someone, needed someone he trusted, who Arthur trusted, to be prepared and be there for Arthur whenever the time came.

 

"Merlin, you are hiding something, are you not?" Lancelot leaned forwards, expression clearly disturbed, concerned. "Are you ill?"

 

With a sigh, Merlin turned to his friend and told him about his magic within Arthur, within Morgana, and the threefold message from the Morrigna, which was backed up by his mother's own warnings.

 

Lancelot listened in silence, face impassive, before finally leaning back against the chair in deep thought. "It does not mean it is you, my friend."

 

"It is the most likely answer." Merlin frowned. "I, and the people wherein dwells some of my magic, are receiving the message. It has to be for me."

 

"The message is most definitely meant _for_ you, but is there anything in the message itself that says that it means _you_ will the be the one to fall?" Lancelot's question was a good one, the man's brain as sharp as his sword. "This is a warning of death, and yet it does not necessarily mean _yours_. They could be receiving it because of your magic and not because it's foretelling your death." Lancelot's expression was grave. "Someone important will die soon, that much is certain." He leaned forwards, brown gaze meeting Merlin's. "The question we must ask ourselves is: _who_."


	3. Chapter 3

This time, now that Merlin’s magic knew to be even more on the look out than usual while supposedly safe within the Mercian castle’s walls, it sensed the lurking danger much quicker than it had the first time, forewarning Merlin of who lay in wait on his way to his tower. He hesitated for a second, not out of fear but annoyance and disbelief. Even after the punishment Bayard had given him, and the warnings Arthur himself had doled out, Valiant was still persisting in his madness.

 

_Tonight may be the night he finally does something violent enough to justify and trigger the unleashing of my magic enough to kill him._

 

With this in mind, Merlin continued onwards, his magic coating him protectively like a second skin, the sorcerer noting the way a few of the torchlights had been put on, bathing the tower in continually dimming light until the hallway right before that which would take him to the tower’s entrance was almost impossibly dark. This had been done incredibly well, and had one not been paying attention, or had magic to warn them, they might have missed the very gradual way that the world around them grew dark.

 

When he reached the darkest of the hallway, Merlin readied himself when he realized every door there was ajar, nothing but darkness within. His self-fortifying was not in vain. In seconds a hand reached out from one of the doorways as he passed, yanking him inside the room and shoving him hard against a wall, his magic cushioning the blow and keeping that hand around his neck from actually gripping his skin, although he doubted Valiant could tell it was actually Merlin’s magic his fingers were digging into and not his neck.

 

“A moment of your time if you may, Grand Court Sorcerer,” Valiant bade in mock politeness as he pinned Merlin there by his neck, threatening enough to increase the strength of Merlin’s shield yet not enough to trigger the release of his oath to his king regarding the safety of his knights.

 

“Your arm seems better,” Merlin declared in an easy tone, wanting, as always, to provoke Valiant enough to do something violent enough to break the command over Merlin’s magic.

 

Victory filled those dark eyes. “So I was right, you _did_ know about the prince’s inexplicable strength!” His fingers tightened viciously around Merlin’s magic, the man no doubt thinking it was the skin was he punishing as he sneered. “Why, Grand Court Sorcerer, who knew you liked me that much?”

 

Not proud at the way this unexpected tactic threw him for a moment, Merlin’s gaze narrowed on the sneering knight. “What are you planning on doing _this time_ , Sir Valiant? I have things I need to do for our king so I do not have time to entertain your games.”

 

“I am not the one playing games, Merlin,” Valiant assured him with a growing smirk. “The one playing _is you_.”

 

Confusion filled him once more, and he began to wonder just what in the world was going on here. “Okay, I will humor you if only because I’m very confused, what game exactly do you think I am playing?”

 

Valiant leaned in and whispered against Merlin’s ear. “You’re being a _cocktease_ , Merlin.”

 

The switch in Valiant’s tactics was dizzying. “You have to be joking.”

 

“I was confused myself until the self-righteous little prick attacked me and revealed the strength belied by his presence,” Valiant explained with less anger than Merlin would have expected given that he was admitting to Arthur having overpowered him despite the difference in their stature. “But when I stopped to really think of it while Cassius tended to my head and my arm, I realized there was no way that you could not have known about that strength. Maybe it was what attracted you to the prince in the first place. And then I started to wonder why you would do what you had done with me _to protect Arthur_ if he was not some terrified, useless and weak cub that needed protecting. And then, _and then_ , I understood. Both your previous actions and your current ones.”

 

Confusion truly did start to disorient Merlin and slightly lower his guard, which really wasn’t wise but Valiant’s words and his dark assurance just really jumbled up his mind as the sorcerer tried to figure out what exactly the knight was so sure of. If he didn’t know what exactly was going on, how the hell was he supposed to be able to properly counter it? “Just _spit it out_ , Sir Valiant. I _do not_ _have time_.”

 

“You knew about Arthur’s strength, you knew you didn’t have to do what you did with me, but you made that deal to protect him in name only, you made that deal with me because you _wanted_ me to fuck you.”

 

Merlin froze, utterly flabbergasted. He _could not_ be serious! There was no way someone was that delusional!

 

“Stop with the games already, Merlin, from the very first time we were together you did nothing but keep pointing out how perfect your body was for me, how impractical Arthur would be as my fucktoy but how _your_ body was tailor-made for _my_ cock. At first I believed you merely trying to sway me away from Arthur to protect him, but you obeyed my every order, my request against your magic, you _gave me your ass_ when you never gave it to anyone else.” He chuckled darkly, pleased, as he pressed his lower half roughly against Merlin to prove how hard he was. “You wanted a _real_ man, Merlin. There’s no shame in admitting to that.”

 

He was… he wasn’t joking, was he? But he _had_ to be! This was a tactic, some weird psychological play now that he’d realized brute strength alone wouldn’t get him anywhere with either Merlin or Arthur. The realization calmed Merlin, the sorcerer hating to admit that he’d been momentarily terrified at the idea of Valiant having actually having turned his attentions truly towards him. He almost laughed in relief, and the Mercian in his applauded Valiant for this cunning plan. It had almost worked, it _almost_ had. If Merlin had not walked in on the scuffle between Arthur and Valiant earlier, proving the knight was still very much obsessed with the golden youth, Merlin would’ve been horrified and perplexed and totally unbalanced trying to figure out how to handle what would have been a true nightmare for him.

 

Instead, Merlin inhaled deeply and didn’t push the man away merely because it would betray his unease at his proximity. “If that were the case why the _hell_ did I discard you the second King Bayard gave me permission to?”

 

“Now, you see, _that_ gave me pause for a moment, but in talking to the prince I realized something that should have been obvious to me as a Mercian, but I hadn’t expected it so I didn’t see what was happening before my eyes even when Bayard himself tried to help me by cluing me in to it.”

 

Merlin frowned in confusion. “ _Spit. It. Out. Already_.”

 

“When Bayard gave me the lands he did them conditionally, as we both know. I was to set my sights away from Arthur, and I was not to expect you to continue our fun together because that had been a way of showing me his favor in the interim while he readied the preparations for the bestowing of the land, and in turn, my elevation in title.” Valiant pressed his hardness threateningly against Merlin, no doubt in a continued effort to unsettle Merlin and thus make him a more vulnerable, confused target. “It was only after my little _chat_ with Arthur that I realized Bayard hadn’t just gifted you to me as a reward, but as a _catamite_.”

 

Merlin froze, the snort of derision in his throat caught and didn’t make it passed his lips. Valiant had _truly_ thought this plan of attack through. It wasn’t fool-proof, not in the slightest, but the barest of minimum requirements were there: Valiant was not only older, but Merlin’s oath to the king put him in what could be considered a subservient role, while on the other hand Valiant was a free man rising through the ranks of the Mercian court, and could - very _arguably_ \- be _technically_ considered a higher rank than Merlin due to this one fact, yet he _definitely wasn’t._ Merlin was the one closest to the king, was the advisor, was the Court Sorcerer, he was _not_ beneath Valiant.

 

The most minimal qualifications were there, but even with them being present others were not, and if his denial was ever to be contested in court it could be quickly, easily, proved to the contrary. This wasn’t their situation. “I only serve a king, Valiant. No other man.” He narrowed his eyes on the knight. “Not a knight. Not a lord. I only serve King Bayard, I will faithfully serve him until his last breath and do my best to make sure he dies an old man surrounded by grandchildren.” He shouldn’t add this part, he _really_ shouldn’t, but just the _idea_ of that being true. “But should anything happen to Bayard, should I somehow fail in my duties as Court Sorcerer and he _ever_ fall, the only other man I’d serve is _King_ _Arthur of Camelot_.”

 

Valiant’s eyes widened, his pleased expression quickly turning to dark anger.

 

In seconds Merlin’s magic shoved Valiant away from him and pressed him painfully against the opposite wall once more. “Valiant, I don’t know what games you think we are playing, but the only reason I could _stand_ having you inside my body was because I thought it would protect Arthur. I underestimated his power, and I am ashamed of that, but know that I will no longer tolerate this behavior from you. King Bayard did not _give_ me to you as a catamite, he wouldn’t _give_ me to _anyone_. Even if he ever did, though, it would be official before the court, like he did when he gave Arthur to me, and he’d _never_ give me to someone like _you_ , someone who cannot reign his baser instincts in and keeps breaking troth. A person like you can’t be trusted, do you even _know_ how many people I have had to convince you did not kill your manservant? You are _not_ a man one can trust, _I_ do not trust you, even if Bayard _does_. Make sure not to test his regard for you. Bayard is not a man to be tested, and not even your kinship will be able to save you forever, not if you continue to go against your troth to him the way you have by scuffling with Arthur and continuing to hassle me despite Bayard’s orders to leave us both alone.” 

 

“Are you _threatening_ me, Grand Court Sorcerer?”

 

Merlin tilted his head to the side as he eyed the large man. “I would consider it a warning.” He finally returned the sneer that the large man was sending him. “I would _hate_ for the castle to wake up to another tragic, _senseless_ accident.”

 

Valiant had been struggling against Merlin’s magic, but at this he suddenly stopped and down up at him, his eyes intrigued, his expression blank, and then he did the one thing that could actually worry Merlin given their circumstances: he _laughed_. Valiant threw his head back and genuinely laughed, his body shaking with the force. 

 

“Stay away from me, Valiant,” Merlin snarled, pissed off he couldn’t do more, couldn’t actually hurt him, not yet at least. “The next time you do something like this you will lose something you’ll miss.” And with that he left, Valiant’s laughter trailing behind him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Merlin had to admit that while believing himself the one fated to die he'd resigned himself to the fate and had planned to enjoy the remainder of his days with Arthur while preparing and leaving things so that when he'd die the prince, and Mercia, would have a greater chance of surviving (and winning) the war. But now that the doubt had been planted in his mind that someone else might die, the resignation was gone, replaced by nagging doubt and all-consuming worry. What if it was either Arthur or the Queen who'd be the ones to die? Or the both of them? Was that the real reason why they were seeing the omens? Or what if it was the unborn heir like the Queen feared? Or the king? Or Mordred? Or what if it were someone else utterly unexpected?

 

The sorcerer couldn't allow any of those options, and he locked himself in the tower for the next few days, not even allowing Arthur entrance due to the fact that the blonde was a sinful distraction and Merlin couldn't afford anything of the sort. Merlin divided his time between researching his King's quest, and finding all he could about the Morrigna, and cases in history in which they'd appeared, their omens signaling the death of someone important, and of bloody wars which tore kingdoms apart. Fathers turned against sons, and brothers against each other. The Morrigna's appearance now that another war was in the horizon filled Merlin's soul with despair and fear.

 

Guinevere was the only one he allowed entrance into the tower (as King Bayard had yet to make an appearance), and the young servant tsked motherly, bringing him his food, enquiring on his health, and informing him with nervous stutters of all of the threats that Arthur had ordered she deliver. The poor girl was always bright red by the time she'd finish delivering each one on a quivering breath, wringing her hands nervously in front of her. She was all sorts of cute.

 

"He says that he refuses to leave unless you let him in,” Guinevere stammered, gazing nervously towards the stairs before returning her dark gaze to Merlin. "Says he'll spend the night on the hard, cold floor outside your door where anyone can come up and stab him while he sleeps."

 

The distress was quite obvious on her face.

 

"That's somewhat melodramatic, don't you think?" Merlin didn't know if he was more amused or annoyed by this situation.

 

"I know this is not my place, Grand Court Sorcerer, but-."

 

"Please, Guinevere, speak your mind." Merlin shook his head. "The gods know Arthur has made this your affair."

 

She appeared more distressed, clasping her hands tightly. "It's not safe for P-Prince Arthur to sleep outside your door. He still has people in this castle who don't particularly c-care for him-not that I am accusing s-someone of-!"

 

Unable to watch the poor girl nearly hyperventilate with worry, Merlin stopped her in mid-ramble. "You are a loyal woman, Guinevere."

 

She looked up at him and blushed, eyes wide.

 

With every conversation they had, Merlin understood more and more how his Queen could have such a soft spot for this girl. "On your way out please inform His Royal Pratness that he may come up."

 

Guinevere smiled brightly and curtsied. "Thank you!" And with that she hurried and descended the steps.

 

Shaking his head, Merlin sighed as he stood and closed his tomes, beginning to put them away, resigning himself to the fact that he wouldn't be getting more work done that night. If anything, his next couple of hours would be spent watching Arthur pace back and forth, and listening to the young prince scold him for 'daring' to ignore and keep him out these last couple of days and nights.

 

"Mer-lin, I think you owe me an explanation!” Arthur announced as he hurried up the stairs, taking two steps at the same time. "First you come to my room and we don't sleep until early morning, and then you lock me out of your tower and avoid me for days!" He cleared the last step and frowned as he gazed around him before resting that critical glance on the sorcerer himself. "Have you been eating? You've lost weight." His annoyance melted into worry as he eyed Merlin better. "Have you even been sleeping? You look terrible."

 

Merlin opened his mouth.

 

"I told Guinevere to force you to eat everything on your plate and not let you work until you had, she obviously didn't do that." Arthur frowned.

 

Merlin folded his arms over his chest, realizing he wasn't going to be able to get a word in edgewise.

 

"I knew it, I knew you'd be some decrepit, gangly mess of skin and bones if you were left to your own devices." Arthur apparently seemed to be talking to himself, shaking his head. "I'm going to get you something to eat."

 

And with that Arthur turned and left.

 

Merlin paused, digesting the quick turn of events, before chuckling as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

When was Arthur going to stop leaving him so unbalanced?

 

Merlin busied himself with putting away the tomes and scrolls, making a space on the table for the tray he knew Arthur would be bringing ladened down with a ridiculous amount of food that both he and the cook would expect Merlin to finish.

 

The sadists.

 

Lips twitching in a crooked smile, Merlin collapsed onto his seat and leaned forwards over the table, contemplating life, love, and other mysteries. Mysteries like how exactly was it that he was the all-powerful wizard, and yet Arthur had the true power in this relationship. He was still contemplating this question of questions when Arthur returned with the expected overflowing tray of food, resting it on the cleared table and staring at Merlin expectantly.

 

"You are forbidden to ever ban my access to your tower again,” he informed Merlin as he sat on his seat, face serious. "You do not know how to take care of yourself and everyone else is either too busy dealing with the War Preparations, or too timid to sit you down and make you eat." He shook his head, deeply annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're no good to this war, or King Bayard, if you're dead? You'd think an all-powerful wizard wouldn't be so idiotic and would understand something so obvious."

 

Attitude.

 

Insults.

 

And yet they did a poor job of masking the worry beneath annoyance and frustration.

 

Arthur wasn't so much annoyed at having been locked out (although Merlin knew that he was very frustrated by that) as he was worried about Merlin, was looking after him in his own abrupt, forceful way.

 

Merlin didn't doubt that King Bayard, Lancelot, Cassius, and his few inner circle cared about him in their own ways, but none of them had made the effort Arthur had to make sure that he was fine, that he was eating, sleeping, that he wasn't driving himself into the ground with his research and work. None of them came to check up on him unless it had something to do with the war efforts. None. No one other than Arthur.

 

A lump grew in Merlin's throat as he gazed at the prince.

 

Arthur shifted uncomfortably under the intense observation. "I didn't haul that heavy thing all the way up here so you could let it get cold you know."

 

Merlin didn't respond, didn't move, his blue gaze resting on his young lover.

 

The golden haired boy met his glance head on, challenging, clearly not understanding what exactly was going on yet refusing to back down.

 

"I'm going to ask you a question which I do not want you to be insulted by," Merlin finally spoke, gaze caressing his little prince.

 

"That wouldn't be ominous,” the heir of Camelot mumbled to himself.

 

"Why do you still care for me? Why do you care at all?" Merlin asked the question that'd been burning in his soul for oh so long. "You were my prisoner, my slave. We didn't have a romanticized fairy tale. You were with me against your will."

 

Arthur was silent, his face going blank.

 

"Once you were back in Camelot, heir and free, why care if I was dead? That your captor was dead?" Merlin observed everything, alert, refusing to miss any little reaction. "Why would you care if I took Mordred as my willing lover in your place? Shouldn't you have been happy to have gotten rid of him, and with him the last reminder to your mother of your father's infidelities? You had the freedom to have your lovers, to choose your life, your destiny." He leaned forwards, intent. "Why do you look after me? Why do you continue to do so when no one else does?"

 

Arthur watched him for a moment before sneering, shaking his head. "You really are an idiot."

 

Merlin's lips twitched as he leaned back once more. "And you are an enigma I cannot understand no matter how hard I try." He tilted his head to the side. "I forced you, at the beginning, I was no better than Valiant. You hate him." There was a pause as he thought back to his own past, before shaking his head and grounding himself in the future, in the now. "Why not hate _me_? I would deserve it.”

 

"What does it matter?" The exiled prince hedged.

 

"Because it does,” Merlin responded carefully, unable to explain to the youth right now just how much it really mattered. "You used to try and kill me every night, so why do you now go out of your way to make sure that I am well?"

 

"You weren't like Valiant,” Arthur muttered, the words seeming to be dragged out of him forcefully, his arms folding over his chest as a muscle jumped in his cheek. "Valiant had me beaten and then had his friends pin me to the ground while he tore my clothes off, kicking and punching me when I struggled to defend myself."

 

Merlin fought against the anger and revulsion at the imagery.

 

"You spoke softly to me, you explained how and why you were doing what you did, and that it wouldn't hurt. Did I want it at first? No. Was I scared in the beginning? Of course. After Valiant's attack I was terrified to be near a man, especially if he were Mercian. I thought you all were monsters." Arthur's gaze finally slid away from Merlin, obviously terribly uncomfortable with the conversation they were having. "You never scared me personally though, and while I struggled at first you put an end to that the second your hand found my cock and the other wrapped around me to press against my beating heart, whispering for me to calm down, that you would never hurt me." Arthur took in a deep breath. "I believed you. Only the gods know why considering what you were in the midst of doing to me...but somehow...somehow I knew you wouldn't hurt me. And you didn't. On the contrary." His lips twitched in a sardonic smile. "I despised myself for a while because how much I loved it."

 

Merlin remained silent, observing every facial twitch, every breath.

 

"I felt if I killed you it could exonerate my previous, wanton, shameless behavior. In Camelot we are taught to find the idea of being bedded by another male repulsive and humiliating, as the worst form of degradation, and yet I'd cum with your cock lodged deep inside me, and whenever I'd think back to it while I was alone in your bedroom I'd grow hard in want." Arthur shifted in his seat. "I wanted more. I hated myself and I hated you for it."

 

"You should have hated me. You _should_ hate me."

 

"I probably should have, but instead I grew fascinated with my enemy." Arthur's gaze returned to Merlin's finally, determined. "Your magic worked while you slept, it cleaned the place, kept the fire going. I'd never even seen Nimueh able to perform unconscious magic like that. And you were a Mercian, you were my sworn enemy, and yet you were patient with me, listened to my verbal abuse without retaliation-not even whenever I tried my many fruitless assassination plots." He shook his head at the memory. "I remember after the first failed attempt I was sure that that was it, that you'd kill me and be done with it. And yet you asked me if I was okay. Said that your magic had reacted on its own, you were _worried_ that it throwing me into the bedpost had hurt me." Arthur sat up straighter. "Mere seconds after I'd tried stabbing you, you were searching me for wounds. You were shaking."

 

"You could have been hurt and not realized it due to the rush of adrenaline in your syste,.” Merlin defended his past actions.

 

Arthur chuckled as he ducked his head for a second before raising his gaze once more. "You were terrible at being a villain, Merlin. You gave me anything I wanted, tolerated any abuse I sent your way, and then brought me to the brink of pleasure so intense I'd nearly black out." He tilted his head to the side. "It was not long before I realized that I wasn't being treated like your sex slave, but like your lover. And that, _that_ did a number on me when I first realized it, and then, and then I just let myself enjoy it."

 

Merlin tilted his head to the side, eyeing his prince.

 

"And when Gwaine of Caerleon arrived I knew somehow that my time as your slave was coming to an end, and I realized I didn't want to go back home." Arthur's guilt was obvious on his face, unable to look in Merlin's direction. "My parents were probably worried to death thinking that I was going through hell at the hands of my captors-and yet not only was I living the life of a spoilt mistress, but I didn't want to go back home, didn’t want to leave you.”

 

Merlin inhaled deeply at the confession, shock racing through his system at the feelings those words invoked in him.

 

"And then I thought you'd died, that you'd been killed _because of me_." Arthur rose from his seat, obviously extremely uncomfortable by now. "I hated everyone. I hated you for dying, Nimueh for delivering the death blow, my father for initiating the war, Bayard for having been your sovereign, and Emrys, The King's Butcher, for thinking he could replace you." Arthur gave him his back as he went to look out of the window at the moon, leaning forwards on the windowsill. "But most of all I hated myself. You'd died because of me."

 

Standing, Merlin slowly made his way towards the prince.

 

Arthur tightened his grip on the windowsill. "Maybe I should hate you Merlin, but I do not. I never did and I never will… despite how idiotic and trying you can be on my patience."

 

A chuckle escaped Merlin's lips as he reached Arthur's side, resting his hands on Arthur's hips as he pressed a kiss to the curve of Arthur's neck.

 

A shiver raced down Arthur's body before he leaned back into Merlin's embrace, gaze never leaving the stars above. "I'm not a man to speak of my emotions freely, Merlin, count yourself lucky and be aware that I will never say any of this again."

 

"It need only be said once,” Merlin whispered against his skin, nibbling his way up Arthur's neck.

 

The young prince let out a sound that was half sigh half groan as he shifted his hips, rubbing his ass against Merlin's hardness.

 

Tightening his grip on Arthur's hips, Merlin pulled him in harder, pressing his cock against the cleft of his ass. He gave a slow thrust, teeth biting in deeper on that neck as his fingers dug into lean hips.

 

Reaching up behind him, Arthur slid his fingers through Merlin's dark locks, tightening his hold and urging the warlock to continue as he tilted his neck, granting better access.

 

The young prince had opened up to Merlin completely, in a way he never had before to him...and probably had never opened up to anyone else either...and Merlin wanted to reciprocate verbally as well. For the first time he cursed having vowed his loyalty to Bayard, having tied himself to another man, another kingdom, for the rest of his life. For a split second he wished he'd been born in Camelot, that he'd grown up King Uther's ward, side by side with Arthur. Even if nothing had ever happened between them due to their differences in stations, or for any other reason, he would have still been able to be Arthur's in one way. His Grand Court Sorcerer.

 

And yet even if the war was won, even if Arthur took over Camelot, even if they had a true alliance...Merlin knew Bayard's dreams, his goals.

 

He knew he could never be truly Arthur's.

 

And it burnt his soul.

 

So the fiery need within him mixed with a bitter frustration as Merlin pressed Arthur against the window, teeth lodged into his neck as with a mixture of magic and physical brutality he disposed of Arthur's trousers, the tarnish material gliding to the ground as Merlin freed himself. With one hand on Arthur's back he urged him to bend forwards as the warlock lined himself with that heat, a flash of gold preparing his prince before he slid in hilt-deep.

 

Gripping the windowsill tightly, back arching, Arthur groaned as his eyes darkened, pressing into the intimate hold.

 

The courtyard was dark below them, and although apparently empty anyone passing by could spy their activity should they gaze upwards, and yet neither seemed to care as Merlin began to move. In fact, the sorcerer hoped people saw, that they knew Arthur was his. Some animalistic side of him, the darker half which he was only willing to accept when it came to its feelings towards Arthur, wanted to claim its mate in front of the whole of Mercia...of Albion.

 

Draping himself over Arthur's back, Merlin laid kisses on Arthur's neck as his hands rested upon Arthur's on the windowsill, their fingers threading slightly as he fucked slowly into the young prince. Arthur clenched around him warm and needy, meeting each languid thrust with a roll of his hips. Eyes flashing gold heralded magic snaking its way up Arthur's legs to wrap around his hard cock, teasing, sliding against and setting him even more on fire. The magic within them ignited, leaving skin covered with goosebumps and lips parted in twin, hoarse cries.

 

"Whoever he is… leave him..." Arthur whispered, the words demanding and yet the tone a whimper.

 

"Arthur..." Merlin pressed deep inside, keeping them joined as he whispered into the prince's ear. “I already did. As soon as I was allowed to I immediately, happily, _eagerly,_ broke it off.” He couldn’t explain who he had been with, or the reasons, but he needed Arthur to know this much at least. “I was only with him out of necessity. I did not _want_ to be with him, I had to use magic to be able to cloud my senses enough to actually go through it. Arthur, ever since I met you you’re the only one I’ve really _wanted_ to be with. Everyone else I’ve been with since you left me have only been in my bed because I couldn’t have _you_.”

 

Arthur’s knees momentarily gave out on him, but he managed to catch himself on the windowsill, not that Merlin’s grip on him would’ve allowed him to truly fall. “You have me, idiot sorcerer, you _always_ have.”

 

“I do not think I can ever let you go again.” Merlin placed his hand over Arthur's beating heart, finding it matching his own perfectly.

 

“You won’t won’t have to because I won’t let you.” Arthur placed his hand over Merlin's and left it there, pressing harder against it. “I’ll kill anyone who tries to come between us,” he threatened as Merlin’s thrusts grew faster, more desperate, inside of him, the sorcerer reveling in the dark possession in that honey tone. “Don’t test me, Merlin, because I _will do it without hesitation_.”

 

“When did you become this Mercian?” Merlin groaned into Arthur’s hair, so close, so embarrassingly close far too soon. He breathed in Arthur’s scent desperately, his free hand roaming the boy’s body while his magic licked and bit every part of him that Merlin himself could not touch physically without removing himself from the blonde’s body. It was as if ever single part of Merlin was trying to reacquaint itself with Arthur, to imprint every bit of him within him.

 

Arthur gripped the windowsill with the hand not pressed against the one Merlin had over his racing heart. “Must be all the seed you’ve left inside of me taking root.”

 

That was playing dirty, fucking filthy.

 

Merlin let out a choked, pathetic sob he’d forever deny as he pounded Arthur so hard into the wall he could hear the oxygen being shoved out of him, but he couldn’t stop, ramming himself in deeply, desperately.

 

“ _Give it to me, Merlin_ ,” Arthur ordered in a breathless, needy tone. “Fill me with your seed! _Please_!”

 

With a wordless cry, Merlin buried his face in Arthur’s hair as he found his completion inside of the boy’s body, vaguely aware of odd lights and exploding sounds, but not giving a damn even if they were being attacked right now because the second Merlin’s warmth had filled him Arthur had reacted, wailing and cumming as well, as if the mere feeling of Merlin filling him with his seed was enough to push him over the edge. Merlin slowly stroked Arthur through his climax, the boy’s tight ring milking even more out of him.

 

Only when Arthur was limp against the wall, breathing heavily, clearly trying to catch him breath, did Merlin open his eyes and cast his gaze up at the sky, seeing the source of the light and explosions. Light exploded in momentarily blinding light and beautiful, ever-changing patterns, in the sky, seeming to shoot up into the air from no where before exploding into beautiful designs and raining back down on the earth like some odd work of flameless fire. People were beginning to come outside to stare up at the rare, hereto never before experienced, happening.

 

This was Merlin’s magic, no doubt, and the sorcerer was a little embarrassed at how instinctually it had reacted, betraying his elation so _publicly_.

 

Arthur stared up at the sky in open awe, the light and color show reflecting off his face, before his awe turned to tenderness, and the blonde turned slipped Merlin free from his body so he could turn and wrap his arm around Merlin’s neck, pulling him in tighter as he kissed him deeply, languidly, and began to blindly urge Merlin backwards in the direction of the table once more.

 

* * *

 

 

“King Bayard would like to know whether you want the princeling’s things moved to your room or whether you’re continuing to keep your relationship a secret,” Owain declared the next day as he caught up to Merlin in the hallway and fell in step with him, keeping his voice low so that no one else could hear him.

 

Merlin stared at him in shock. “How does he—-?”

 

Owain’s lips twitched. “That fiery work in the sky was clearly your magic being _very_ pleased about something, Grand Court Sorcerer, and as soon as we managed to get out of bed and actually pay full attention to the display it did not take us very long to figure out what the reason must be.”

 

“I see.” Blushing, Merlin cleared his throat and looked away. “We are choosing to keep it secret for now, but if that changes, I will let you know.”

 

“I will let the king know,” Owain chuckled, patted Merlin’s back in a way that seemed an almostperfect mixture of congratulatory and condolatory, and then hurried off.

 

Merlin watched him go, shook his head, and continued on his way.

 

Arthur was going to be far too smug when he heard about this.

 

* * *

 

 

The tomes were proving to be harder to decode, to understand, the further he searched. It did not help that this was still a secret, and that even if it weren’t he and Bayard were probably the only two people who knew the actual language, so Merlin not only couldn’t trust anyone enough to help him, but wouldn’t be able to find someone able to help him even if that were the case. It made sense that something like this, this powerful, this game-changing, would not be easy, but he hadn’t expected it to be _this_ difficult.

 

Having cast more spells over his current tome to try and remove any embedded Befuddlement Charms that may have been cast on its pages, Merlin had spent the morning working on more potions for Bayard, as well as a potion for enhanced clarity that would hopefully help him find something he may have missed. The fruit Arthur had apparently commissioned Sefa to bring Merlin every day (despite the fact that Arthur would’ve already been there in the morning and made sure Merlin had had far too much for breakfast) still sat on the table, and while Merlin wasn’t hungry just a glance towards them was enough to make him smirk.

 

Ever since they’d started resuming their relationship, even if still in secret, Arthur had decided to camp out in the tower with Merlin in his off time, and had made it his duty to make sure Merlin didn’t ‘die of something stupid’ like forgetting to eat. Arthur had always been bossy, even during his slave days, but now it was even moreso. He’d had Merlin expand the tower more on the inside and add a large, open-concept bedroom and attached bathroom facilities, the blonde had made sure Merlin fashioned the bed and the bathtub to his exact specifications, and the sorcerer had been amused to realize that while the bed was only large enough to allow them to sleep against each other, but the tub was quite expansive and allowed for not only two bodies but a _lot_ of _movement_.

 

Whenever Arthur returned in the evenings, he’d force Merlin to take a break with him, to bath for the evening, which really meant he was being a delicious distraction - the very reason Merlin had kept him out the first couple of nights - but whenever Merlin found himself buried inside of the blonde while surrounded by water and sweet-smelling flower petals, the sorcerer also found himself without any desire to complain. Arthur had truly taken over the tower, making sure Merlin ate, slept, and _fed_.

 

Honestly, Merlin had having far too much fun while on what should have been a very stressful self-exile. The tower was also starting to seem empty and quiet whenever Arthur was out training or patrolling or doing his other courtly duties.

 

Talking about Arthur, Merlin could hear the sounds of blades clashing below, proving he was once more on the training grounds. The sorcerer should really be concentrating on his work, but the spell was still scanning the book, and the potion needed more time seeping, so he gave himself a minute or two to wander over towards the large window overlooking the training grounds and watch the golden youth below with the other knights, as well as knights-in-training.

 

Sir Percival was the one training the knights-in-training while Lancelot oversaw the practice of the already dubbed knights. It was Arthur’s turn to be the overseer, watching from the sidelines as the different soldiers practiced their moves, their parries and their jabs. The blonde leaned out of the covered sitting area on the sidelines, staring intently at each and every soldier, his gaze linger on Sir Valiant (who’d just deliberately slammed his elbow back into the man practicing behind him and chuckled an apology) Arthur’s eyes narrowed in fury as he very visibly took in a deep breath to try and control himself.

 

Joffrey was faced with Sir Killian, and the two seemed to be arguing with the glare on Joffrey’s face was anything to go by. 

 

Merlin, however, really didn’t care about that as he returned his gaze to Arthur, who had yet to sense his gaze like usual, proving he was deep in thought. The sorcerer wished he could be down there with him, wanted to be in the slightly closed off area with him, draped over Arthur’s back like a second skin. His magic wanted to dart towards Arthur, wanted to fulfill Merlin’s desires, but Merlin didn’t _want_ him magic touching Arthur, _he_ wanted to be the one actually _physically_ inside of him. While Merlin did enjoy setting his magic forth on others, he was still getting used to having his prince back and wanted to be the one physically there. He wanted it _so badly_ , something twisting in his gut. But with those knights there he couldn’t teleport down into the shaded seated area Arthur was half leaning out of while peering at the others, and _fuck_ him like he really wanted to. 

 

He felt magic clenching surprisingly painfully in his stomach seconds before disorientation filled him, and when he blinked he found himself in the seated area with Arthur. He stood by the large open ‘window’ area which allowed those watching to do so in the shade. The ‘windowsill’ was around the height from Merlin’s stomach to passed his head, letting in sunlight and the breeze into the otherwise somewhat dim light.

 

Embarrassed that his magic had teleported him down into the place with Arthur, Merlin cleared his throat, trying to figure out how to get out of this without looking like some lovesick buffoon.

 

Arthur turned at the sound and frowned, looking passed Merlin and glancing around the otherwise empty room before shrugging and looking back at the soldiers.

 

Confusion filled Merlin before he looked down at himself _and froze_. He was… was he invisible? He didn’t know this sort of magic! How in the world had he done this? Merlin moved closer, quieter, to Arthur’s side and peered out of the windowsill up at the tower to see himself up there still, looking almost asleep, more like just _very_ still. 

 

_If my body is still up there it means that this is my body mixed with… my mind?_ But _HOW? I have never even heard of something like this being possible_?

 

And then he wondered if, in this form, he was able to interact with others the way his magic did when it separated enough to manifest and do his bidding at a distance.

 

Incredibly aroused and excited at the thought, Merlin moved towards Arthur and stood behind him before leaning in and whispering in his ear: “ _Don’t react_.”

 

Arthur tensed yet didn’t react other than issuing a soft, surprised: “ _Merlin_?”

 

“I have _no_ idea how I’m doing this,” Merlin admitted gleefully as he tested his invisible physicality by wrapping his arms around Arthur, the height of the windowsill hiding the way Arthur’s lower body rocked against the wall with the roll of his hips. 

 

“What are you—-?” Arthur started to turn his head towards him.

 

“ _Don’t look back_ ,” Merlin ordered into his ear, surprised that Arthur actually obeyed given how rebellious the boy was. “Stay still and pretend nothing’s happening.”

 

Arthur disobeyed a little by glancing up at the tower before quickly returning his attention to the knights in front of him, his voice low enough so only Merlin could hear when he asked: “How are you doing this while your body’s up there? This is…” his grip tightened on the window’s frame. “This is _different_ from when your magic usually manifests itself as a physical entity.”

 

“I think it might be a mixture of telepathy, astral projection, and a _lot_ of sexual frustration and desire,” Merlin admitted as he worked on freeing Arthur’s shirt from where it was tucked into the waistband of his pants, finally freeing it enough so his bare hands could slip in under the material and rub proprietarily against Arthur’s abs. “There’s no way I’d be able to do this again even if I wanted though. I don’t know even where to _begin_ to try figuring out exactly how I’ve done this.” He began working on Arthur’s pants, loosening it expertly and lowering the material down with his underwear down passed Arthur’s knees. 

 

“What do you think you are doing?” Arthur wanted to know with a hint of hysteria despite continuing to obediently stare ahead.

 

“Arch your hips out a little more,” Merlin ordered as he tapped Arthur’s back, grinning when Arthur did so immediately despite his previous protests. “A little more, Arthur, present yourself to me.”

 

A shiver visible trailed down Arthur spine as he not only did as told, but parted his legs. “Like this?”

 

Grin a bit evil at the uneven sound in Arthur’s voice, Merlin pulled away and surveyed the twitching, clearly hungry hole being presented to him. His own cock throbbed at the sight as he licked his lips. “You look delicious, Arthur,” he praised, the sound low and raspy. “It makes me want to have a taste of you.”

 

“ _What_?” Arthur’s voice hitched.

 

Lowering to his knees, Merlin reached for those asscheeks and spread them even further apart to stare at that pretty pink hole. He’d never done this before, his magic had surely teased it but he himself had never tried it, and yet… “Can you be silent, Arthur?”

 

Arthur’s cock was already starting to drip. “You don’t really plan on fucking me here, right now, in front of _them_ , do you?” Despite the scandal and disapproval in his voice, the boy’s cock started to twitch, and Arthur arched as much as he could without making it obvious to anyone who might glance in his direction that he was doing so. “They’re close by, Merlin, and they come in here for water and to relax. Someone will catch—-!” 

 

Merlin leaned forwards and ran his tongue roughly, slowly, over that twitching hole, able to taste a bit of his cum from earlier in the morning still lingering.

 

Arthur’s knees hit the wall as he visibly held onto the windowsill for dear life and in an effort to keep from sinking to the ground. 

 

“ _Can you be silent_ , Arthur?” Merlin asked again, this time against that hole, his lips brushing it as he spoke.

 

“ _Yesssssssss_ ,” Arthur promised immediately, desperately. “I’ll be quiet, Merlin, I’ll be very quiet, I _swear_.”

 

“Straighten up a bit more, it’s too obvious someone’s in here with you from your stance,” Merlinordered, waiting for Arthur to correct his stance before leaning back in, for the first couple of moments on breathing on Arthur before sticking his tongue out once more, allowing only the tip to touch that ring of quivering nerves as he traced circles against the skin.

 

Arthur’s legs began to tremble yet he somehow managed to keep silent, keep upright enough to portray an innocent facade to anyone who might glance in his direction. The tip of his cock pressed against the wall, leaving a sticky trail making it way to the floor.

 

Kneading Arthur’s cheeks like one might bread, Merlin knew he’d leave bruises and the idea made his tongue work faster, alternating from circular caresses with the tip to long, upwards lips that allowed the whole tongue to get a taste. “You taste _so good_ , Arthur,” he growled in approval as he shifted his weight so as to better grip Arthur and press upwards, strengthening the force behind each lick, grinning at the way those nerves began to slowly relax and open Arthur up more and more to him.

 

“ _Do I_?” Arthur whispered breathily.

 

“ _So good_ ,” Merlin assured him in a starving tone. “It’s going to give me nothing but problems now that I know that.”

 

“What? W _hy_?” Arthur sounded both worried and confused.

 

Instead of answering, Merlin flattened his tongue against that entrance and slowly pressed inwards, Arthur’s muscles giving a second’s fight before parting to allow him entrance, allowing him to truly taste Arthur for the first time. It was a shockingly glorious mixture of magic, desire, that uniquely sweet taste that was always on Arthur’s skin, and Merlin’s own cum. Somehow, the taste of his cum, the knowledge that his claim was still claiming Arthur even hours after he’d seeded him, made it all the sweeter.

 

Arthur’s cock was throbbing so uncontrollably it was knocking against the wall that would be easily unnoticed by those training outside, but seemed very loud in the room they were in. His whole body was shaking, and his breaths were hard, strained, a hint of a repressed sob in them. Sticky, surprisingly sweet wetness slipped out of his hole into Merlin’s eager mouth, the sorcerer sucking in the pleasant tasting evidence of his lover’s desire forcefully while working his tongue it deeper, opening Arthur more and more.

 

A single desperate sound escaped Arthur’s mouth yet he quickly bit down so hard on his bottom lip it those teeth bit through his own flesh and blood slipped down the side of his lip.

 

In this state Merlin could feel that, sense it, and healed the boy even while never stopping sucking more and more of his taste into his mouth. His own cock was tortured, needing to be inside of Arthur, but Merlin didn’t want to miss a drop of this sweet nectar. He’d been right. This _would_ be trouble.

 

“Merlin, _please_ —-.”

 

The sorcerer growled warningly. “ _No talking_.”

 

Arthur let out a desperate yet very soft whine. “ _Mer_ —-.”

 

Merlin’s magic slapped Arthur’s ass punishingly while his tongue curled deeper even inside of Arthur.

 

Keening incredibly softly, Arthur very obviously tried to be good, tried to obey, and yet with each swipe of Merlin’s tongue Arthur was shivering harder and harder until he let out a plaintive gasp. “ _I need your cock!”_ He begged in a very quick breath, obviously trying to get it out before Merlin silenced him again.

 

Cock very happy to hear this, Merlin slipped his tongue free but lapped slowly, roughly, but the middle of Arthur’s hole. “Is that so?”

 

“ _Please_ _fuck me with your cock_ ,” Arthur pleaded almost mindlessly yet still somehow managed to keep his voice low. “ _Please, master.”_

 

Merlin closed his eyes at the pleasure that titled evoked in him. “You want your master’s cock inside this slutty hole of yours?” He lapped that hole, feeling it opening more and more, begging just as desperately as Arthur’s mouth was. “What if someone looks at you and realizes? Hmmm?” He pressed kisses against him, nibbled, teased. “Would you _really_ risk the knights and those in training realizing one of their mentors is nothing but a cock hungry little slut who’d let’s his master fuck him in front of them?”

 

Arthur moaned and lowered his head instinctively while pressing his ass harder against Merlin’s ministrations. “ _Please_ , master, it hurts inside me without you.”

 

Oh gods, he nearly came right then with those words. He didn’t know what was happening, or why Arthur was suddenly so deliciously submissive, but Merlin wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. “Be careful, Arthur,” Merlin warned nonetheless as he rose to his feet and pressed his cock against his sopping hole. “If you set a precedent like this I may just start fucking you all over the castle without a worry of _who_ might see us.” He rubbed his cock against that hole, coating himself in that sticky moisture as he wrapped his arms around Arthur’s midsection and buried his face in his hair, inhaling Arthur’s scent. “If you don’t stop me I’ll become just like Sir Cadman, taking advantage of Mercia’s understanding of a warrior’s needs, and their right to be quelled, by taking you just like he does Fionn, constantly, repeatedly, caring not for who is around or what may be occurring around them.”

 

Sir Cadman was far from the only Mercian knight who took full advantage of what was allowed in Mercian culture. Warriors were of the highest value to Mercia, with seasoned, proved warriors being at the highest of the totem pole under the king and lords of course. They’d undergone not only brutal training from youth, but had participated in countless rituals and spells to bring the animalistic side of them ever to the forefront, to enhance the dark madness within them. That was what made Mercia so terrifying in battle as they were crazed animals with nothing but pure bloodlust, and after Merlin had thought himself betrayed by Arthur he’d delved into the darkest of magics that he could get his hands on at the time, finding more rituals, more spells, more potions and charms. It was thanks to his bitter, revenge-filled actions that the knights of Mercia were now more animal than human, with their aggressions piling up even worse than before.

 

Things had been touch and go during the early days, with meaningless fights breaking out amongst them until Merlin had used his own more natural magic to find a solution, a way to safely work out the aggression that not even fighting could purge.

 

Laws had been changed, legislature enacted, and the already very lax sexual rules of the court had become almost nonexistent. Warriors were not only allowed to publicly sate their animal urges within their lovers whenever the urge grew too great to bare, but were actively encouraged to do so. For the most part they’d been behaving since the refugees from Camelot had arrived, mostly due to Bayard’s orders to let the newcomers slowly get used to their ways instead of overwhelming them, but already there were a few unable (and honestly unwilling) to continue playing nice because of the refugees.

 

Sir Cadman was definitely one of those Mercians. Maybe it was because he was so much older than most of them and had had so much more experience in battle than them, had much more pent up, or maybe he just had enjoyed how things had been before to give it up for too long. Whatever the reason, Sir Cadman had made scandalized waves the first time he’d tugged his squire and lover, Fionn, unto his lap during breakfast in the mess hall and had slipped inside of him, fucking deep into him in front of everyone. The Mercians had either paid no mind or had watched enviously, while those of Camelot (other than the Queen’s Guard, who had long gotten used to this and had enjoyed it themselves) watched in outright horror, confusion, and growing scandal.

 

From that morning on Sir Cadman had given up playing nice for the newcomers, and whenever the urge came to him he would indulge in the eager Fionn. Now that enough time had passed without Bayard chastising or telling Sir Cadman to wait a little longer, more and more Mercians were following Cadman’s example and falling back to their old ways, although none as constant and serially _publicly_ as Sir Cadman - which Merlin honestly believed might actually be his kink.

 

While the people from Camelot were still highly scandalized they also seemed to be getting more used to it, which was good, because while it was nice to be welcoming to newcomers this _was_ Mercia. If this was going to work those from Camelot would have to adapt, especially since the Mercian warriors claiming of their lovers was not just for pleasure, but for their sanity and humanity as well. Already more and more were falling back into old, welcomed, _necessary_ routines, and if things returned to how the Mercian Royal Court had been before the truce with Camelot soon fun between lovers would spiral into fun between ever growing groups. Merlin had enjoyed those greatly but now that he had Arthur again he didn’t think he’d have the time or inclination to join any of them, not with Arthur so needy and tight and suddenly willing to actually call him master and _beg for his cock_.

 

_That’s something I’m going to have to reward him for._

 

Part of the reason Merlin believed Valiant might be the way he was was due to the fact that his unfortunate size made it difficult for him to find a lover equipped to fully satisfy himself within, to vent this rage, which kept accumulating and accumulating. Hadn’t the Queen noted a change in him during the time he and Merlin had been together? But Merlin wouldn’t feel too sorry for Valiant, not after what he’d done to Arthur - which had been way before Merlin’s own bitter tampering. It merely explained his constant vicious state, but not the way he chose to exorcize the violence within him.

 

Shaking his head, not wanting to think of Valiant, not now, not with Arthur, Merlin fought the urge to reach under his shirt and twist his nipples, he doubted they could hide _that_ from the knights training just a little distance away. As it was, the waist-high windowsill was the only thing hiding Arthur’s nakedness, his sticky, dripping, hard desire, or the way he was leaning back against Merlin, rubbing his hole teasingly, invitingly, against that cock.

 

“Relax your grip on the windowsill, as well as your stance, Little Prince,” Merlin ordered into his ear. “You’re way too tense right now. Should any of those knights peer over here they’d know in a second you had a cock pressing against your entrance.”

 

Arthur visibly tried to do so, and he half managed it, but there was obvious nervous anticipation in the slight tremble of his body.

 

“ _Arthurrrrrrrrrrrr_ ,” Merlin hummed into his ear as he teased his cock at the blonde’s entrance, pushing with enough pressure to be right about to slip in but yet not enough to actually penetrate. “If you don’t calm down I can’t fuck you.” He grinned at the whine that escaped Arthur’s lips, at the way he pressed back with his hips yet still didn’t manage to impale himself on Merlin’s cock, as he so obviously desired to. “ _Behave_ , princeling,” Merlin warned tenderly into his ear. “If you don’t I’ll fuck you without care, without shame, without any worry about hiding this from all those men out there.” He nibbled on the shell of Arthur’s ear. “In fact, I’ll ram myself inside you so roughly everyone will be able to tell what is happening to you. You don’t want that, do you?”

 

“ _I don’t care_ ,” Arthur managed in another rapid, breathy whisper. “ _Fuck me wherever you want, whenever you want, however you want, in front of whoever you want and during whatever you want!”_ His whole body was squirming in mindless need. “Just, by the gods, _fuck me!”_

 

Merlin’s hips slammed forwards, burying himself deep within his young lover with one vicious thrust.

 

Arthur’s grip visibly tightened on the windowsill as he threw his head back and clearly struggled desperately to keep his yowl silent. Goosebumps lifted off of his whole body in instantaneous reaction to being filled by his master, even if it was in this odd, phantom-like form. Arthur’s body clearly knew who it belonged to and recognized its owner in any form he took, desiring and welcoming him back to the place deep inside of Arthur that 

 

“Gods, I don’t know what I love more, tasting you or taking you,” Merlin admitted feverishly as he reveled in the sensation of being completely buried inside of his pet. He breathed in Arthur’s scent, gloried in the way it was musty in open arousal, and then slowly moved inside of his golden lover, each thrust excruciatingly slow and precise, maximizing each and every nerve end. “Now be a good boy and don’t slack off, just because I’m taking my fill of you doesn’t mean you can stop doing your job.”

 

Despite doing his utmost to obey, to pay attention to the knights and their training, Arthur was visibly distracted. Even though Merlin’s thrusts were leisurely and slow, his movement inside of that tight body barely noticeable thanks to the barely there sways, the blonde was clearly losing himself in some pleasured fog. He was leaning back against Merlin, lips parted, eyelids halfway closed as his body trembled.

 

It intrigued Merlin that while Arthur’s cock was hard and leaking with his desire the blonde never tried to touch it, instead, if he momentarily disobeyed and stopped gripping the windowsill it was in an effort to either reach behind them and force Merlin in deeper by way of pulling at his hips while pushing backwards into him, or to try and bring Merlin’s fingers to his mouth, which he managed to actually do once, sucking on Merlin’s fingers with a lusty groan before Merlin could realize what was happening and pull his fingers free, returning them to Arthur’s hips.

 

“You’re really pushing it, Arthur,” Merlin warned him in a gravelly tone after the second time Arthur had managed to use his pleasured distraction to bring Merlin’s fingers to his mouth. By the time the sorcerer had realized what the blonde was doing _this_ time, Arthur had already had three of Merlin’s fingers in his mouth, sucking and worshipping them like he would Merlin’s cock. “You’re being a really _bad_ boy.” He slipped his hand free despite Arthur’s deeply uttered complaint, and gripped his hips painfully. “Bad boys need to be punished.” He leaned hard against Arthur, pinning his body against the half wall beneath the windowsill. “If you make a single sound I will punish you for it later, maybe I won’t fuck you for a whole week.”

 

Confusion and horror visibly filled Arthur’s face seconds before Merlin began pounding into him forcefully, the wall he pinned Arthur to the only thing keeping his body from rocking violently with the thrusts. Arthur’s eyes widened and rolled into his skull before his hands shot up to his mouth, covering his lips and sealing tightly over them, somehow muffling the sounds he was clearly desperate to let out.

 

Merlin stared out at the knights training, completely unaware of what was happening to one of their mentors just a little off to the side. He grinned, thrusting harder, _harder_ , until even the wall wasn’t able to stop the way Arthur’s body bounced. A part of him wanted to make Arthur scream, because even though the threat of no sex for a whole week was definitely a lie, Merlin could think of a million of delicious ways to punish his boy.

 

Arthur’s body started tightening around Merlin even more than usual, betraying just how close he was to that glorious edge. Even with the hands pressed firmly against his mouth his sobs were starting to muffle through.

 

Seeing his golden boy so undone drove Merlin towards completion as well, his body preparing to fill the youth with his essence and leave him to continue his day with trails of claiming white dripping down his inner thighs. “Prepare yourself, Little Prince,” he warned in a strained voice, feeling himself so very close. “Prepare your _womb_ for your master’s seed.”

 

Arthur came violently, biting into the palms of his hands in an effort to silence his scream, his teeth breaking through his skin like they had his own lip earlier, causing trails of blood to slowly make their way down his arms.

 

Merlin buried himself inside his pet and filled his sweet hole with his warmth, essence, and ownership. He wasn’t exactly sure how that would manifest given his odd, unprecedented form, but he felt _something_ surging forth from inside him and filling his young lover.The sorcerer placed open-mouth kisses to Arthur’s neck as he fucked him through his climax, only to slow down and finally remain buried hilt-deep inside of him, keeping his essence buried deeply inside his pet.

 

Arthur finally released his teeth’s grip on his hands, and by the time he’d used them to grip the windowsill once more they were healed, Merlin’s magic not suffering any lasting damage on that perfect body. The golden youth breathed heavily, chest rising and falling as he glanced around the training grounds, probably noticing in shock that somehow, almost impossibly, they had not been discovered.

 

At home inside of his boy, Merlin continued to press kisses up and down his neck while his hands played with Arthur’s abs under his shirt. “I am going to stay like this for a while and keep you company.”

 

Gulping, Arthur smelt both desperate and horrified. “Not _just_ like this, though, right?”

 

Merlin frowned into his neck. Did this truly bother him? He’d thought his blonde was quite enjoying himself.

 

“You can’t just stay inside of me like this,” Arthur whispered, clearly fighting the desire to turn to look at him but doing his best to be obedient and stare ahead, to pretend this actually wasn’t happening. “At least move slowly, like you did before,” he surprised Merlin by whimpering with a little roll of his hips. “Just having you inside me, without you moving, is as bad as not having you inside me at all.”

 

Oh gods, he didn’t know what was happening to Arthur, but he might just die from the happiness and arousal. He bit down on Arthur’s neck, tightening the pressure of his teeth until Arthur realized the order to stop moving and did as told, and only then did Merlin let go, licking the mark on his blonde’s skin. “Arthur, are you mine?”

 

Arthur _did_ turn his head towards him at that, eyes wide in shock and something else as he immediately answered. “ _Yes_.” It was clear that he couldn’t see Merlin at all, because his eyes kept shifting around the general height he knew it should be at.

 

“What did I say about looking away?” Merlin asked in a threatening tone despite the pleasure filling him.

 

Immediately Arthur looked back in the right direction.

 

“Good boy.” Merlin pressed another kiss to Arthur’s neck in reward. “Are you completely mine though? To do with as I please?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Arthur answered immediately once again.

 

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered into his neck. “Can I have complete and total dominion over you, your body, and your soul?”

 

“ _Are you asking me to be your sex slave again_?” Arthur asked in a softly whispered voice that sounded very hopeful and somewhat worried.

 

“I’m _getting_ to that.” He nipped at Arthur’s neck again.

 

“Then yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Arthur whispered, not giving Merlin any time or chance to do his part in this Mercian - and magical - ritual.

 

“Arthur, if you make me have to stop you again I won’t continue,” Merlin warned against his neck.

 

Immediately Arthur froze, completely shutting up.

 

Smiling at just how eager he was, and realizing that Arthur’s previous worry had been that he might’ve been reading the situation wrong, Merlin was emboldened. “You might have been given to me before, but this time I want to enter this how Mercian Courtiers do with those who have a _choice_ ,” he explained patiently, needing the boy to understand this. “I’m giving you a choice, Arthur. You didn’t have one before, but I’m giving it to you now.”

 

It was clearly killing Arthur to remain silent, but he was obediently doing so.

 

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered into his neck once more, peppering it with kisses as his hands caressed his stomach. “Can I have completely and total dominion over you, your body, and your soul?”

 

Arthur nodded rapidly.

 

Merlin smirked in amusement. “You can speak to answer.”

 

“Then _yes_ ,” Arthur quickly assured.

 

“Arthur, will you welcome me into your body no matter the circumstance, the occasion? Will you agree to be my sex slave? My catamite? The person I turn to to release all my anger, frustration, desire and need into?” He gave into his desire and reached further up under Arthur’s shirt, finding and rolling those hard nipples between the pads of his fingers. “Will you welcome me even when I am nothing but a ravenous animal, all humanity gone, and only left with the vicious need to bury itself inside its mate and rut ruthlessly, carving a home inside of you no matter how forcefully? Will you be able to welcome the abuse on the darkest of nights when even my animal side is gone and I’m nothing but the demon?” He pulled on the nipples slightly before easing them back. “Will you be able to handle being used continuously by thisdark, insatiable, unscrupulous and inherently evil demon that is a part of me no matter how hard I try to deny it? Will you be able to handle its coupling, which will most probably be ruthless and will last for hours without stop, with you not only being used as my source of demonic sustenance but as a vessel to house my seed?” 

 

Arthur was shivering, his body impossible hot. “Oh _gods_ Merlin, _yes_.”

 

Merlin hesitated because he couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe Arthur could hear all of that and yet still say yes. He dug his nails into Arthur’s nipples in reward, knowing that drove the blonde wild, and when Arthur reached behind him to grab onto his hair with a whine he grinned at his perfect little mate. “Will you, Arthur, accept the advancement I can help you achieve by virtue of my position in court, in willing exchange for total ownership and mastery of every inch of you - mind, body, and soul?”

 

Arthur froze before letting go of Merlin’s hair and once more turning his head to stare at him, frowning. “I don’t want to be with you because of that. I can make my own way.” He hissed in frustration. “I wish I could see your face while saying this, but the reason I want to be with you is because _you’re mine_.”

 

Gulping down the emotion that bubbled in his throat, Merlin pressed a soft kiss to those lips, clearly surprising the blonde, who still couldn’t see him in this form. “It’s the ritual, Arthur, you need to get something out of this too, I can’t be the only one benefiting from the relationship. It’s how the spell is worked, the lover needs to benefit as well.” He pressed another soft kiss. “Now _turn around_.”

 

Sighing, Arthur turned around again. “I don’t want those conditions, Merlin. I get that this is, to some extent, a business contract where both parties need to be compensated, but I don’t need your help in the Mercian Court, and I don’t _want_ that as _our_ condition.”

 

Of course Arthur never did things easy, even when he was so obviously trying his best to be accommodating. And yet, Merlin found himself smiling into Arthur’s hair. “Then what do you want in exchange for giving yourself totally to me, Arthur Pendragon?”

 

“I don’t know,” Arthur admitted softly after a second. “Can I think it over and tell you later whenever I decide?”

 

“Of course,” Merlin agreed, biting back the disappointment as he let his hands fall away and slipped out of his golden boy, about to try and return to his body, although he wasn’t exactly sure how to do that.

 

“Wait, you’re stopping,” Arthur realized immediately as he spun around, somehow managing to grab Merlin by his invisible robes. He swung them away from the windowsill and insteadpressed him against the full wall, Arthur somewhat hidden now from view. Like before, the golden prince clearly couldn’t see Merlin’s face but his gaze was very close to accurate. “Continue with the Acquisition. _Why_ are you stopping, you idiotic sorcerer?”

 

Eyebrow raising, Merlin was both pleased and amused as he realized Arthur really _had_ talked to Lancelot about the different stages of courting a free-willed member of the court, or of Mercia, as a potential consort in training. “But you don’t have any terms.”

 

“Finish it pending my terms,” Arthur ordered, his good behavior completely gone leaving him his usual bossy, arrogant, and demanding self.

 

Merlin still found himself openly grinning at him. “That would be highly unorthodox. It isn’t done that way.”

 

“Then amend it so it _does_ ,” Arthur snarled dangerously. “I am _this close_ to finally getting things back to the way they should’ve never stopped being - it’s been a very difficult, obstacle-filled, and _shitty_ road back to our starting point - so if you think for one _second that_ I am going to let you _leave_ and maybe change your mind so you can go _whoring around_ again and give someone else what’s _mine_ you’ve got another thing coming, asshole.”

 

Blinking, Merlin stared into those murderous eyes and couldn’t stop the huge grin on his own face. In seconds he switched their positions and slammed Arthur into the wall, face and body pressed against the wood as Merlin draped himself over him and angled his cock against Arthur’s entrance, realizing in disappointment that his essence had started leaking out during the brief time he’d been outside the boy’s body.

 

Arthur gripped at the wall, his fingers digging into the wood as he groaned in need, his fury apparently forgotten as he angled his hips and pushed back to fill himself on that cock once more.

 

“Will you, Arthur, willingly grant me total ownership and mastery of every inch of you - mind, body, and soul - in exchange for a future price you can name that I will give you, but one that cannot hurt the king or the royal family in any way as my previous oath to Bayard stands.” Merlin knew that last part would be hard for Arthur to hear, but he needed to say it, especially given the open nature of these vows.

 

There was moment of hesitation before Arthur nodded. “Yes.”

 

“Can you, Arthur Pendragon, accept the human, sorcerer, and demon sides in me, as well all the problems, headaches, issues and consequences their mere existence will undoubtedly bring?” Merlin asked softly as he nuzzled Arthur’s hair. “Will you submit to my selfish desires?” He thrusted once, burying himself deeply inside of Arthur’s body, before wrapping his arms around the boy and stilling within him. “Even if one of those selfish desires may be to use your body to keep my cock warm? To leave myself buried inside of you, even when we’re not fucking, merely because my cock has carved a home inside of you and doesn’t wish to leave?”

 

“ _Oh gods_ ,” Arthur whimpered as his fingers dug deeper into the wood. “Is that why you wanted to—-? O _h gods_.” 

 

“Think it over very carefully, Arthur,” Merlin warned into his hair. “If you say yes I may keep you seated on my cock for hours while I research, or during meetings, or at feasts or during your war strategy meetings - _whenever_ my cock is cold, lonely, and missing your warmth.” He groaned at the very thought, nibbling hard on the shell of Arthur’s ear. “I might come down here on the days you’re not training, like today, and bury myself inside of you while being draped over you, staying inside of you the whole while.”

 

Arthur’s ass was twitching violently around Merlin’s still cock, squeezing it hungrily, desperately, at its base.

 

“I won’t hold back this time around because, unlike before, our union will have been your choice.” Merlin needed him to understand just how much he’d been holding back before. “I will use you, Arthur, I will keep you full and dripping with my seed, you have no idea of the perverse things I want to do to you or how many times I’ve considered using magic to plug you so my cum cannot leave your body, so that even when you walk you will feel it sloshing around inside of you.”

 

Arthur cried out loudly as he shifted his head to press his forehead against the wall.

 

“I want to fill you with my cum until it is all you can smell, _taste.”_ Merlin ran his hands roughly up and down Arthur’s hips roughly. “I want to fuck you all over the castle, in front of anyone and everyone, until they’re not only used to the sight, but when they see us and I’m not inside of you it will seem weird, wrong, _unnatural_ , to them.” He breathed heavily, incredibly aroused by the thought. “I want to show you off because you’re so perfect, so superior, but they’ll know they can’t touch. You’re _mine_ , just _mine_.”

 

“How many more times do I have to say yes?” Arthur asked desperately. “How much more of this torture am I supposed to take?”

 

“If you say yes?” Merlin asked into his hair. “Potentially… a lifetime’s worth.”

 

Arthur came again, once more untouched, this time with only Merlin’s cock lodged deeply inside of him and those words in his ear.

 

The feeling broke Merlin’s resolve, warmth not what his cock desired anymore. He felt the change almost instantly, not sure why he was now visible and in his body once more, but not caring, spreading Arthur’s ass so he could watch the way his own cock slid in and out of the whimpering prince who had yet to realize the sorcerer was visible once more and completely here with him.

 

Circling his hips, Merlin carved out his cock’s home, making Arthur feel every inch of him even more than usual. He trembled at the thought of what they could do, what they could experience, during a _true_ training period. Without worrying about the boy’s consent, and tying him to him in reluctant, Merlin could _truly_ groom Arthur to pleasure - and in turn enjoy - even the darkest of Merlin’s desires, impulses, ones which would send anyone from Camelot running in terror. “If only you could hear the way I think about you, you would run away from me in fear.”

 

“So would _you_ ,” Arthur assured him in a tone which oddly enough made Merlin wonder in intrigue. “Do you really think you’re the only one who wants what you’ve just threatened me with? Merlin, did I not eagerly spread my legs for you during that ritual? Just like you claim to want to show everyone who I belong to, I _just as fiercely_ want to remind those who desire you that you are _mine_. I _want_ your seed, want your cock in my mouth, in my ass, I want you to fill me and let me feel your essence inside of me, covering my skin with it, my hair, bathe me in it if you want. If you can leave it within me then _do it_ , and only let it leavemy body once you are ready to fill me with more.” 

 

Dry-mouthed, Merlin tried gulping but it was almost impossible. All he could do was pound harder, faster, more uncontrollably into that sweet, tight, hole.

 

“I _want_ the human nights where you make love to me, the sorcerer nights where magic plays with me just as much - just as physically and demanding - as you do, and I now _crave_ to experience the demon’s nights so I can taste those dark delights, so I can have _all_ of you, the good, the bad, the _terrifying_.” Arthur’s voice trembled and was incredibly low in obvious arousal, his eyes dark, disoriented, as if imagining it was sending him into a frenzy. “I considered killing my father, I planned multiple ways of killing my brother - do you _really_ believe I will be scared of your darkness when my own so black? When I do not even have demon blood in me to blame?”

 

Merlin frowned. “Mordred—-.”

 

“ _Don’t say his name_!” Arthur snarled warningly, viciously.

 

The sorcerer sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I cared about him, Arthur, I still do, but if there is one person I will go insane without, it has already proven to be _you_. Only you. Put aside those plans, let him live, and concentrate all your darkness on me,” he rubbed the tip of his cock against that nub inside Arthur he knew drove him to insanity. “Explore it with me, satiate it with me, just I will mine with you.”

 

There was a moment, it was clearly hard for Arthur to let this go, but he finally gave a quick nod, and when he spoke, his voice was deeply pleasure yet insistent. “ _Mine_ , Merlin.”

 

“ _Yours_ ,” he pounded harder, glorying in that possessiveness. “Be a slave to my desire once more, be my slave, be _mine_ , Arthur.” They’d once more veered away from the traditional ritual of Acquisition, but Merlin’s magic instinctively obeyed Arthur’s wishes and amended things to suit them, to suit him. 

 

“I never _stopped_ being yours, you _idiot_ ,” Arthur accused. “Now hurry up and become _mine_ again!”

 

Smiling at the vicious threat in those words, Merlin reached for Arthur’s chin and twisted him enough to kiss him. His thrusts slowed to a leisurely pace as he kissed Arthur, concentrating on tasting him, on claiming every inch of that mouth with his tongue. He smiled when Arthur nibbled his lips, flicking his tongue against Merlin’s playfully. The blonde somehow managed to grip hold on him, making sure to keep him close as they kissed, allowing Merlin the ability to free his hands and trail them up and down Arthur’s chest.

 

Magic flared, shifting, rearranging them in seconds so Arthur was now facing him, back lying comfortably despite being suspended in mid air. Somehow Merlin was still inside of him, this height, this position, this exact tilt in Arthur’s body enough to let his weight bare down on Merlin and force the sorcerer as deeply within him as possible. Arthur’s legs were curled around Merlin’s body, and in this position it was incredibly comfortable to drape himself over the golden youth once more, this time chest to chest, and kiss him deeply, comfortably, without either having to twist.

 

Arthur shifted warily before realizing that despite being in the air he was quite secure, and once he obviously figured that out he shifted harder, so securely, until he was not only completely comfortable but close to purring in Merlin’s mouth. He rolled his hips leisurely, fucking himself on that cock buried inside of him, before pulling away enough to whisper against Merlin’s lips: “Why have we never done it like this before?”

 

“We’re about to do a _lot_ of things we never used to,” Merlin promised before capturing those lips once again as he moved inside of him.

 

“ _How is this you two choosing to keep your relationship a secret_?” A voice wanted to know incredulously from somewhere behind them.

 

Merlin and Arthur pulled away from each other enough to look back over towards the windowsill. There stood Owain, leaning in, eyebrow raised and smirk obvious on his face.

 

“Go _away_ , Owain,” Arthur growled at him while tightening his legs around Merlin as if afraid he would pull out of him. “I’m in the middle of being Acquisitioned, Acquired, whatever the hell it’s called.”

 

“Acquired works,” Owain assured him before clearing his throat. “The king would like a word with you, Emrys.”

 

“How urgent is it?” Merlin wanted to know as he began moving inside of Arthur once more, tasting Arthur’s groan on his lips as he kissed him deeply. He circled his hips once more, and in this position it caused Arthur to jerk and cry out, arching his back in the air and rolling his hips in search for even more pressure.

 

“Urgent, but not necessarily confidential,” Owain answered Merlin’s question evenly, having seen far worse in the Mercian Court. “I’d tell you to come when you’re done but I’ve been told not to leave without you.”

 

“Noted.” Merlin grinned in approval when Arthur gripped his shirt tightly, clearly ordering him not to slip out of him, not to leave him like this. “Don’t worry, your master is not _that_ cruel.” He gripped Arthur’s face, kissing him deeply as his magic surged around the boy’s cock intensely, allowing the sorcerer to swallow Arthur’s cry when it began to work on him in time with Merlin’s thrusts.

 

The golden youth let go of his hold on Merlin’s shirt to instead wrap his arms around his master’s body, drawing him as close as he possibly could. He was impossibly close ridiculously fast given how many times he had cum already, but Merlin was right there with him, and the second he felt Arthur shaking with his pleasure Merlin followed after, filling him with his seed, groaning as Arthur purposely clenched his ass tightly to milk every last drop from him. He wanted more, _more_ , but Owain was there, and more importantly, the king was waiting.

 

Sighing, Merlin pressed one last long kiss to Arthur before his magic flashed in his eyes, keeping his seed inside of his pet even as he slid out of his body. He smiled darkly, pleased at the thought, before finally looking around for wherever his magic had put their clothes.

 

Owain glanced back at the training knights to give them some privacy.

 

Once they were clothed, Merlin drew Arthur to him quickly, unexpectedly, kissing the surprised blonde deeply before pulling away, enjoying the blush on Arthur’s face. The sorcerer sighed and turned to Owain when the king’s manservant cleared his throat, loudly. “We’re ready, lead the way.”

 

“About time,” Owain mumbled as he turned and did so, not waiting for them to leave the covered seated area.

 

“Wait, _we’re_ ready?” Arthur blinked in surprise when Merlin grabbed his hand and walked them out of the room and into the training ground, the sorcerer ignoring the many surprised looks his sudden appearance got from the knights given they’d thought Arthur alone. “The king didn’t send for me, Merlin, he sent for you.”

 

“Yes, but Owain shrewdly let me know it’d be okay to bring you,” Merlin replied evenly, gaze on the manservant’s back. “That’s why he said it wasn’t necessarily confidential.” Merlin glanced over his shoulder at Arthur, eyes dark. “I’ll be needing of your services given I’m very _very_ cold right now.”

 

Arthur’s eyes widened in understanding, a dark blush covering his face despite the large grin that parted his lips. “I think I know a way to assist with that.”

 

Unable to stop himself, Merlin used the hand they were holding to draw the prince to him once more and kiss him claiming for all to see, grinning in pride when Arthur melted into him, kissing him desperately.

 

Wolf whistles filled the air, with someone who sounded suspiciously like Percival declaring: ‘Well, no _wonder_ he’s been in a better mood lately’, and someone who was most _definitely_ Lancelot yelling: ‘About bloody  _time_!’

 

Merlin and Arthur pulled away, shook their heads at their friends,and followed after Owain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as the chapter where everyone but Merlin/Arthur have sex, as those two are too busy being idiots.
> 
> Don't worry, it definitely doesn't last long.

Considering King Bayard’s urgent meeting had to do with the upcoming bestowment of Valiant’s new title of Lord the subject had managed to cool passions for both the sorcerer and his concubine, but even then the blonde was seated on the same seat as Merlin, much like he had the night of the ritual, on the triangle of wood between Merlin’s parted thighs. Arthur leaned back into Merlin’s chest, while the sorcerer kept his arms wrapped around his waist and his chin against the crown of Arthur’s head.

 

“As you can see, having summarized our issues, there is more than just making sure this entitling goes without a hitch to be considered,” King Bayard declared as he raised an eyebrow as he leaned back into Owain’s touch as his manservant massaged his shoulders with practiced ease.

 

“I never realized the full extent of the consequences of your spells on your soldiers,” Arthur admitted, having been quiet up until now. “It explains a lot though. I thought that ritual I was a part of was the only of its kind and the sole reason for the terrifying berserker quality to Mercian battle, but to realize the extent of what the Mercian soldiers have gone through even before stepping onto the battlefield - no _wonder_ they are so fearsome.”

 

Despite being clearly proud at the prince’s awed voice, Bayard also appeared too concerned to truly bask in what was a clear compliment from the heir of another kingdom. “There will be more to come if we are to fight,” he promised. “It was why I did what I did, promised Valiant what I did.” He looked incredibly bothered for some reason as he eyed Merlin in silence before finally clearing his throat. “It was no easy feat though, and I will admit to the fact that I had not been expecting a fight from him, not in regards to this at least. But his first choice of partner was unacceptable, not only as this person was already committed to someone else, but because it would most definitely not be something the other party would have agreed to - and this person is a part of the court - he is not someone who can be gifted.” He seemed to realize Arthur _had_ been gifted, once upon a time, and smiled tiredly. “You will understand, now that you and Merlin have started the process all over once more, that there are _differences_ between your situation then and now.”

 

Arthur nodded after a moment’s silence. “Yes, I do. Lancelot and Cassius explained the custom behind gifting sex slaves to Mercian Court Officials from prisoners of war and other such without free will, as well as how it differs from when that relationship is sought after by a member of the Mercian Court towards a free male. I do not pretend to be well versed in your many customs and the reasons for them, but I understand this enough to have an idea, _this_ time, how to properly proceed with this.” He took in a deep breath. “Bayard, I want you to know I do not hold anything against you for treating me for taking away my free will and gifting me to Merlin the way one in Camelot might an animal. In fact, I am grateful for your part in stopping Valiant despite the fact that he is your kinsman, and that you gave me to Merlin.” His hands trailed over the ones Merlin had on his thighs. “It is because of you that I am here right now.”

 

Bayard eyed Arthur in surprise before he smiled, genuinely, probably for the first time to him as he gave a little nod. “I must say, Arthur, you were not exactly what I planned for Merlin, and after you returned to Camelot I quite hated you, but if there is anything to thank your uncle for, it would be for giving you both the opportunity to find your way to each other. He has been calmer since you two have returned to your relationship, the change I could feel in him was immediate, it was partly why it was more than obvious to Owain and myself that you two had reconciled.” 

 

Arthur blinked, clearly not sure how to react to that.

 

“While it helps Mercians to be buried in _any_ body, there are a special, rare few who seem tailor-made for certain Mercians. Take Owain for example.” Bayard motioned to his manservant. “I went through more manservants than anyone else I have ever known, casting them aside the second a prettier face appeared in court, but for some reason I cannot seem to find it within me to send this useless mongrel packing no matter _how_ much Tadhg bats his long eyelashes my way.”

 

Owain both looked amused and annoyed, his grip on Bayard visibly tightening. He leaned down to whisper something in the king’s ear that they couldn’t hear, but it was obvious the king enjoyed it if his face was anything to go by.

 

Clearing his throat, Bayard shifted in his seat before returning his attention. “And then there is Merlin to take into consideration. The only time he has seemed physically capable of one lover is with you, and to be completely honest, both before you were captured, and after you were rescued, my boy went undeniably insane from the dark magic and blood coiling inside of him. Only lately has he started to be returned to me.” Bayard’s eyes narrowed slightly and while he was smiling it was clearly threatening. “It is why I must warn you, should you hurt him again, not even his regard for you will keep me from killing you very painfully.”

 

Arthur didn’t look very scared, nor even very bothered, if anything he twisted slightly to smile up at Merlin in a very pleased way.

 

The sight seemed to calm the threat in Bayard as he leaned back in a more natural, even if more tired, sigh. “This is why, after Merlin spoke to me of his concerns regarding Valiant, came to the conclusion that this might be our only option as our other ones seem not to have worked at all. If anything, our efforts have backfired _spectacularly_.” He sighed once more and ran a hand over his face. “I knew Valiant would agree, I just did not believe I would have to deal with his stubborn refusal to forget his first choice.” He wouldn’t look at Arthur or Merlin. “He was not very pleased with my denial of his desires, but I finally convinced him to put that person out of his mind as a potential lover and instead find himself a willing partner to bring to Merlin for the necessary… modification."

 

Able to read from that face and those words what Bayard hadn’t actually said out loud, Merlin snarled, tightening his grip on Arthur. He could not believe that Valiant would be as brazen as to not only have asked for Arthur, but to have even argued with Bayard when the king had denied him that request. 

 

“I pity any poor soul who would be forced to couple with that man,” Arthur admitted, his hands rubbing the hands Merlin had clasped around him.

 

Immediately Merlin tensed as his gaze rose to meet Bayard’s. Nausea and worry curled in his stomach, even now more than before, of what Arthur’s reaction would be should he found out. He should’ve told Arthur before they’d started the grooming period, should have given him the chance to reject Merlin because of the knowledge, but even as he thought that, Merlin knew he never would have done so. Merlin had spent far too long denying himself what he’d wanted, and it had taken the Morrigna’s appearance and his belief of his own death to show him just how much of a fool he’d been.

 

He wouldn’t let Arthur again, he refused to.

 

“Although I suppose a very _very_ small part of me can somewhat understand he has become what he is partly due to being unable to vent the effects of the countless dark magics that have been cast, regularly, on him and the other Mercians.” It obviously killed Arthur to admit that, a muscle jumping in his cheek, before he shook his head. “But that doesn’t mean that I will ever _not_ detest the man. Just the thought of him makes me utterly sick to my stomach.” His gaze rose to King Bayard’s. “I understand that he is your kinsman, King Bayard, but even you must admit that he is vile.”

 

Bayard admitted no such thing, but he _did_ lean hard against the seat with a hand to his forehead while Owain nodded vigorously in agreement with Arthur from the anonymity awarded him by being behind the king.

 

Arthur cleared his throat, looking both somewhat amused with Owain, and intrigued by the magic behind this topic. “But, Merlin, to think that you can even do something like modify human’s bodies, enlarging or making smaller to mold it into something so incredibly adaptable.” He twisted in his seat to glance up at the sorcerer with a clearly mischievous look. “We should talk more about that, as well as its possible applications, while we move my things into your chambers tonight.” There was no questioning in Arthur’s mind that he’d be into Merlin’s room, his assurance would have been endearing if Merlin had not been nauseated by thing Arthur did not know.

 

“It won’t be permanent, even my magic is not that strong,” he forced himself to chuckle as he urged Arthur back around so he could rest his chin on the top of his head once more. “Whoever agrees to be with Valiant will have to continually come to see me so that I can funnel some more energy into him or her so that the adaptability does not fade.” His amusement wasn’t forced anymore as he loosed his grip around Arthur to rub his thighs playfully. “And what exactly do you want enlarged?”

 

“Who said I wanted anything _enlarged_?” Arthur wanted to know, clearly embarrassed but excited.

 

Quite intrigued at the unexpected answer, Merlin fought the arousal because they were still talking about Valiant, and he didn’t want anything to do with Valiant while he was being aroused.

 

“How did you even realize you could do something like that?” Arthur asked in intrigue and a fair hint of jealousy. “Who exactly did you tup that your magic had to shift them enough for you to get inside of them?” He froze, clearly less amused now, a bit murderous, and for a second Merlin wondered if he’d figured it out, if he’d made the connection, but Arthur’s next words proved that he had not. “Was _my brother_ that tight?”

 

“No. This has nothing to do with him.” At the moment Merlin wasn’t so sure whether he was relieved Arthur hadn’t even thought of Valiant, or on the alert given the fact that Arthur was very touchy when it came to Mordred. Hadn’t he just admitted to planning multiple ways to kill the druid? Sure, Arthur had said he’d forget about his plans, but a part of Merlin did not trust the prince to have done so. Merlin might not love Mordred in the way he adored Arthur, but he cared for the boy, was protective of him, and would not allow Arthur to harm him, especially when, given the circumstances, Mordred had done nothing wrong - nothing to deserve the apparently _murderous_ hatred his brother harbored against him.

 

Arthur was clearly a mixture of relieved and frustrated.

 

Bayard eyed them shrewdly and reached for one of Owain’s hands, bringing the inner wrist to his lips, nibbling on the skin. “I will be very frank with you, Arthur, if I may.”

 

“Of course,” Arthur responded with a nod, clearly forcing himself not to wonder about who Merlin had used that magic on. At least not for right now. “As I will be with you.”

 

“Good.” Bayard nodded and eyed the boy in clear examining. “I know you are not a fool, you knew the peace between Mercia and Camelot would not last.”

 

Arthur surprised Merlin but nodding without hesitation. “The truce was both a way of Camelot stalling after Merlin cut us down so viciously, and a secondary plan on having Morgana infiltrate the Mercian Court. It was also Mercia’s way of throwing in our faces how far we’d fallen, and how they had all the pieces in their hands.”

 

Seeming approving at the prince’s candor, Bayard nodded his agreement. “I will not go into specifics with you, Arthur, but I do not _want_ Camelot, I _need_ it.”

 

Merlin could feel the confusion welling inside of Arthur at that admission, at the choice of words. The sorcerer, for his part, was shocked that Bayard was sharing this with Arthur, as even this was more than most _Mercians_ knew.

 

“I will join your fight against your uncle, even if only because he now holds rulership over a province I _must_ add to my own, _must_ unite with Mercia. It _will_ become my province, nothing will change that this will be so,” Bayard informed him carefully. “But, should your position in Merlin’s life ever _change_ , ever _progress_ to its expected conclusion and the title you now have be exchanged for the most favorable of titles for those in your position, I would consider appointing you as Ambassador to those of Camelot, their voice in my court, just like I have Mordred for the druids.”

 

Merlin’s eyes widened in shock at the honor Bayard was offering Arthur. Sure, the man was informing him he would not give him back his kingdom, but he was, in the only way a Mercian could, offering to allow Arthur to protect his kingdom, his people. Bayard had never spoken to Merlin about this, but it was more than obvious from the look on Owain’s face that they had spoken of this between themselves multiple times.

 

There was silence as Bayard and Arthur met each other’s eyes, clearly observing the other intensely.

 

Clearing his throat, Arthur leaned forwards. “You are saying that should I pass all the stages of this courtship, and become Merlin’s official consort, that the magic that will bind us to each other will make me a trustworthy voice for you, as Merlin’s oath to you leaves him unable to work against you, and considering I will become an extension of him, that oath will affect me as well so you would not have to worry about me trying to lead a riot or coup, that I would not try to take my kingdom back.”

 

“So, you realized that you might be affected somewhat by his tie to me, yet you still accepted Merlin’s Acquisition,” Bayard mumbled in understanding, an intrigued expression on his face.

 

Arthur nodded, gaze meeting Bayard’s without flinch.

 

Again Merlin was floored. He hadn’t even considered any of this, hadn’t even thought about Camelot or Mercia. He just wanted Arthur _so badly_ and had stopped caring about anything that might be a reason not to take him for his own.

 

“Then I trust my offer is pleasing,” Bayard declared with a smirk twisted his lips.

 

“I will accept your generous offer once I become consort,” Arthur replied, obviously biding no doubt on whether he’d pass _this time_. 

 

Bayard grinned at Arthur before his eyes shifted to Merlin, almost in apology, seconds before they returned to Arthur. “Then I expect you to begin preparing for this position, for the elevation in your rank and what that will mean, how it will affect you, and how you are able to react to things, even if they greatly displease you.”

 

Merlin realized in horror what Bayard was about to do two seconds before Bayard did it.

 

“You will have heard the rumors of Merlin having had a lover during the time following Mordred’s departure, one that was kept secret and caused all sorts of intrigue in the castle,” Bayard continued on, eyes fixed on Arthur. “No doubt you have wondered who it was, and I can promise you that you will not be happy, yet I warn you that you can not do anything should I reveal the identity of this man.”

 

“My King—-,” Merlin started almost pleadingly.

 

“He needs to know, Merlin,” Bayard stopped him immediately, eyes never leaving Arthur’s. “He needs to prove whether he is still a spoiled, arrogant princeling who will react before thinking, or whether, despite his age, he is mature enough to understand the situation, and what is now expected of him if he is to be a contributing member of the court.” He smiled at Arthur, the expression sharp. “He cannot even hope to pass the trials coming to him if this is enough to make him waver, to make him _fail,_ ** _again_**.” It was more than obvious that Bayard was purposely provoking Arthur, which was worrisome and confusing given the conversation the two had just shared.

 

“I have always wondered,” Arthur admitted after a second as his eyes narrowed on Bayard, “whether the lover was _you_.”

 

Bayard’s eyes widened in obvious in shock, not having expected that at all.

 

Owain, for his part, burst out laughing, holding his stomach as his face reddened with his laughter.

 

Bayard eyed his manservant with a raised eyebrow. “And _what_ , pray tell, is so _funny_ about the idea?” He pursed his lips, clearly insulted. “Are you telling your liege he is an unappealing codger, Owain?”

 

In seconds Owain stopped laughing, his expression horrified and just as insulted as the king seemed to be. “If I believed that, _sire_ , I would not have been so late in leaving your room to find Emrys earlier, _would I_?”

 

Whatever he was referencing made Bayard smirk, clearly appeased and a bit turned on. The king patted his lap in what was clearly a conciliatory gesture, one that Owain jumped at, settling himself on - if his pleased shiver was anything to go by - the beginnings of a hard-on. Bayard waited for Owain to find a comfortable position on his lap before seeming to realize a little too late that the manservant was teasing him, and the king snarled lustfully as he gripped Owain by the shoulders and forced him down hard while pushing up at him at the hips. “ _Behave_.”

 

Owain’s eyes closed at the feeling as he whimpered in pleasure.

 

Arthur shifted in his seat, the hand he had over Merlin’s urging the sorcerer’s hand subtly towards his hardening cock.

 

Pressing a little kiss to Owain’s ear, audibly whispering he’d be punished later, Bayard cleared his throat and returned his attention to Arthur. “As I was saying, before we were so _rudely_ interrupted by this uncultured _swine_ ,” he chuckled at the huff Owain let out at that, “that if you wish to become my Ambassador to the people of Camelot, you will have to start proving yourself to me, and this will be your first, and perhaps your hardest, test.”

 

Merlin tensed, holding himself incredibly still, barely breathing. 

 

Arthur looked back at Merlin, eyes narrowed when he noticed the Merlin’s expression, and his face closed off before he turned around and paused when he visibly caught Owain’s gaze, which was very obviously, very surprisingly, warning him to temper his reaction to what would come next.

 

Merlin was surprised at the display of fraternity from the king’s manservant.

 

Arthur’s gaze rose to Bayard’s gaze in silent.

 

Bayard met that gaze head on. “I will tell it to you plainly, because I am not one to enjoy beating around the proverbial bush.” His eyebrow rose. “After Mordred left, Merlin took up with Valiant.”

 

Arthur froze, his whole body completely completely, rock still.

 

Merlin was going to be sick, and removed his hands quickly from Arthur before the blonde could slap them away.

 

The king gave Arthur a moment to react, and when the boy remained almost catatonic he continued on. “I have already explained to you that, given the years’ long accumulation of his darkness Sir Valiant is very close to losing whatever bit of humanity might be left within him, but what I have _not_ told you, what no one in this room has told you, was that at his darkest, at the closest breaking point he experienced, he’d managed to snap enough to threaten not only your life, but to go through with the rape that we intervened in that day.” Bayard tilted his head, clearly intrigued with Arthur’s lack of reaction. “He threatened Merlin that he would rape you, and very soon, and Merlin believed him. To be honest, so did I. So, in an effort to quell those threats and keep you safe, Merlin took your place.”

 

Arthur wasn’t frozen anymore, his body was instead shaking as he clutched his hands tightly into the material of his shirt. He hadn’t spoken, didn’t even seem to have blinked since having been told this. But his breathing had hardened, grown more erratic, betraying the war going on inside of him.

 

“And it worked, to some extent,” King Bayard informed him truthfully. “With a way of releasing his pent up aggression, the toxic instinct, Valiant visibly calmed. He wasn’t a nicer human being - Valiant is just not a nice person - but he didn’t start fights continuously with those around him, his sadism towards others minimized somewhat, and most importantly, he stuck to the terms of his and Merlin’s agreement, avoiding you while taking his frustrations out on Merlin instead.”

 

Arthur wasn’t so much shaking right now as he was _vibrating_. The grip he had on his shirt so tight his knuckles were milky white and his fists shook all the way up to his elbows. He opened his mouth, closed it when nothing would come out, and then he suddenly froze once more, the confusion filling him as he seemed to be questioning something that clearly bothered him.

 

In seconds Arthur was on his feet and turned to Merlin, his face a mixture of emotions. “Merlin.” His voice was surprising calm despite the fact that he was obviously fighting all kinds of inner war. “Explain to me what this has to do with your discovery about your magic’s ability to adapt. I—-I don’t understand how you tupping _that monster_ could have ended in you discovering—-.” And then Arthur went completely pale as it fell into place. The prince swayed slightly and gripped the edge of the table to steady himself, his voice soft, almost terrified, when he asked: “Did _he_ tup _you_?”

 

Merlin couldn’t answer, couldn’t face that horrified expression, and he looked away before he nodded. He couldn’t see Arthur’s expression, but he could feel the intensity with which the boy prince looked at him - most probably in utter disgust.

 

There was utter silence, and then suddenly Arthur was climbing onto his lap, knees pressed into the chair on either side of his thighs, the blonde cupping his face with shaking hands and forcing Merlin to look at him. Arthur was not only completely pallid, but he looked sick with fear. “Were you _hurt_?” He looked Merlin up and down, staring between them at Merlin’s hips, no doubt thinking of what Valiant had done _down there_ , before he gulped in absolute terror and looked up at Merlin’s face searchingly once more. “Did he _hurt_ you, Merlin?”

 

The sorcerer gulped, unable to believe what was happening here. He’d been so sure Arthur would be pissed, be disgusted. He’d never in a million years think Arthur would be so utterly scared. 

 

“His magic protected him from the worse of it,” Bayard informed Arthur in an odd tone. “I did not send Merlin to be tupped, I believed he would use his magic to sway Valiant like had every other lover he’d had, and thus give Merlin all that dark energy and magic to feed on while simultaneously keeping Valiant weaker, less violent, and you safe. But it would seem we underestimated Valiant’s cunning, and he instead was able to resist long enough to offer the deal to Merlin, one which he accepted as it meant you would be safe.”

 

Arthur still wouldn’t look away from Merlin’s face, his hands still trembling. It was very impolite to remain with your back to the king, especially when he was addressing you, but Arthur did not seem to even remember Bayard was in the room with them. 

 

“I need you to know this not only because I am sure Valiant will soon find a way to slip the information to you in an attempt to provoke you into doing something stupid and thus give him an excuse to retaliate,” Bayard informed him still in that odd tone, “but also because I need you to understand that Merlin is my Grand Court Sorcerer, he is wise and I listen to his advice, but when it comes to you and your safety he is _daft_.”

 

Arthur flinched and looked over his shoulder at Bayard.

 

“Arthur, had I known Merlin would allow Valiant to tup him I never would have given him the order to approach him,” Bayard informed the golden prince with surprising darkness. “As you already know, Merlin is not like the rest of us, he’s _different_ , and being the one to be penetrated — having the _dominance_ of the situation taken away from him — it _hurts_ him, Arthur. His magic might be able to protect his body from the physical damage that that lack of dominance exerts on him, but it cannot stop the destruction something like that inflicts on his _mind,_ on his _psyche_.” He stared deep into Arthur’s eyes. “The moment I discovered he was the one being tupped - something which he hid from me - I ordered him to stop the dalliances immediately before it could cause irreparable damage to him.” His fists tightened as he both lied (by saying the issue had lay with Merlin’s demonic nature) yet still told the truth (by admitting to the psychological issues Merlin had not been able to completely hide from him). “I know you must think that I see Merlin as a mere tool for my own advancement, but while your sister is carrying my heir, Merlin has been my son for many years now, and I _will not_ suffer him to be harmed by _anyone_.”

 

Merlin felt his breath escape him in shock. “ _My Liege_.”

 

Silence fell over the foursome before Arthur finally looked back at Merlin. His face was a mixture of thousands of conflicting emotions before he further surprised Merlin by wrapping his arms around his neck and embracing him softly, lovingly. It was clear he was horrified and furious and terrified at the revelation of what had gone on without his knowledge, but for now he merely held Merlin close and pressed soft kisses into his hair.

 

While nerves still left him nauseated, Merlin’s emotions were a wreck, and he found himself quickly, desperately, wrapping his own arms around Arthur’s body and pulling him painfully tight.

 

Surprise and approval battled over Bayard’s countenance before he cleared his throat. “I know it will be hard for you to see Valiant now and not want to attack him, but do not be fooled, what they had was consensual, even if only very barely. You must put this happening, and whatever dark feelings you have about it, aside, and become even more Mercian than Owain assures me you are already becoming.”

 

It would seem that Bayard had had Owain keeping an eye on Arthur, which was intriguing to say the least.

 

Arthur did not react at first to the king’s words, but he sighed very heavily and whispered ‘ _you idiot sorcerer’_ without any trace of anger or disgust into Merlin’s ear before inhaling Merlin’s scent in deeply, breathing out, and finally turning once more to face the king. This time, when he sat down on the triangle of wood between Merlin’s legs, Arthur was the one to reach for Merlin’s hands and force them around him tightly, as if anchoring Merlin’s body to his, before he breathed in once, twice, let out a deep breath that held darkness within in it, and finally turned his gaze back on Bayard. “I understand.”

 

“Yes, I think you very well might,” Bayard sounded a little shocked at this as he eyed Arthur oddly. “I think you also understand why the bestowing of lordship to Valiant came about, as well as this offer so he may have his own body to release his darkness into and stop obsessing over someone he _will not_ have.”

 

Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin’s arms. “How can I help?”

 

Bayard eyed him in silence before leaning in to speak into Owain’s hair. “You were right, he surprised me. If I keep losing these bets to you I will be in danger of losing all my well-earned respect as a man of cunning foresight. First you noticed the truth about _that situation_ long before it nearly shocked me right out of my crown, and now _this_. I don’t know how much more my pride can handle.”

 

Owain snickered in amusement before clearing his throat and eyeing Arthur. “Considering King Bayard and I are aware of Valiant’s _tastes_ we are canvassing the kingdom, and the court, for someone masochistic, or desperate, enough to wish to enter into this sort of relationship with Valiant, although I doubt we’ll find someone in the court itself because everyone here has actually interacted with him and even though Mercian enjoys pain and torment - both inflicting and receiving - even _we_ would be twisted enough to want him.”

 

Bayard sighed, very put upon. “How many times do I have to remind you that you are speaking about my _kinsman?_ If _anyone_ overheard you I’d be forced to put you in the pillory for _at least_ afull night.”

 

“You _have_ , on multiple occasions,” Owain reminded him with a grin.

 

Bayard cleared his throat. “My personal pillory _does not_ count, Owain, and you _know it_.” He raised an eyebrow. “For starters, you’re not supposed to be _enjoying_ yourself quite as much as you do.”

 

Owain’s grin turned cheeky. “But my king, you make it very _hard_ not to.”

 

It was clear Bayard was contemplating ending the meeting early and dragging his manservant away to whoever this personal pillory was, but his kingly duties won over and he sighed, returning his attention to them once more. “Sweet Guinevere has been assisting my terrifying wife in planning the event, so if anything it has at least given the Queen something to channel her restless, utterly exhausting energy into.” It was quite clear how fond Bayard was of both women as he said this with a chuckle. “Obviously I was wrong for worrying about her health earlier, other than understandable concern for the little druid she is right as rain now, although I know we have Sweet Guinevere to thank for the improvement of her mood as she has been incredibly _attentive_ to her Queen.” He bucked up against Owain so roughly the younger male’s body actually bobbed with the force. “You could learn a thing or two from Sweet Guinevere’s devotion to his mistress.”

 

Despite everything going on, and the emotions he was still obviously fighting, Arthur was also very clearly fascinated by this view into Bayard and Owain’s relationship. Unlike Merlin, the golden boy wasn’t privy to the way those two acted around each other when they were alone, or amongst the Queen and her Lady in Waiting, or with the sorcerer.

 

Clearly realizing he was getting distracted, _again_ , Bayard coughed into his clenched fist and turned his attention on the prince and the sorcerer. “Arthur, all we need from you right now is for you to be pragmatic, and to exercise a measure of levelheadedness, tolerance and patience that you may not have believed you could. While Valiant finally agreed to my terms I do not believe in lying to myself, no matter how comforting it might be, he will most definitely do something to try and get a rise out of you or out of Merlin, but out of the two of you it is clear who would be the easiest to snap in response, so I am more than sure that he will target you more persistently. Do not let him get a rise out of you, you may be strong and have allies in this court, but Valiant has _minions_ , people who either glory in his barbaric acts or are too terrified to disobey him. But despite this he is not an idiot, he _knows_ he cannot go after you and be justified in doing so unless he can provoke you into doing something publicly that will give him reasonable cause.” 

 

Arthur listened in deadly silence yet nodded his understanding of the situation.

 

“We must also be prepared for the very public reveal of your relationship - if Owain can be believed - to have potentially triggered his baser instincts,” Bayard declared in warning. “So the both of you must be on the lookout. Until we have managed to find him a catamite of his own and he has had some time to start working the accumulated rage out of his system, he should be viewed as a raring bull or coiled snake.” He let out a sigh. “All this considered, I am appointing you as Merlin’s Personal Guard. I do not want you two separated until we have managed to fix this situation.”

 

The sorcerer choked on his saliva. “ _What_?”

 

Arthur’s eyes widened. “His Personal Guard?”

 

“True, it is _unusual_ for a concubine to have a position outside of the pleasuring of his master, but you are a rare case in many ways,” Bayard admitted after a moment. “And to be quite honest, I want you protecting him the way you have been doing so far - by bullying the idiot so he actually remembers to sleep or bathe or _eat_. Merlin is powerful enough that he does not need physical protection, but he _does_ need protecting against _himself_ sometimes, and you have already proven yourself more than capable of the task.” He eyed Arthur. “Can I trust this to you, Arthur?”

 

“Yes.” Arthur shook his head rapidly. “Of course.”

 

“Good.” Bayard rubbed his hands up and down Owain’s thighs. “Merlin is second only to me in importance to this kingdom, Arthur, know that I do not give this job to you lightly. Prove yourself, young Pendragon.”

 

Arthur nodded. “I will.”

 

“Do I have no say in this matter?” Merlin asked, voice choked.

 

“ _No_ ,” Bayard and Arthur assured him immediately, and in the very same tone, before turning to look at each other and smiling.

 

Owain caught Merlin’s shocked, nearly terrified gaze, clearly reading the terror Merlin felt at the thought of Arthur and Bayard becoming friends and ganging up on him. Instead of showing any sympathy towards the sorcerer, the manservant merely settled back against his sire’s chest andgrinned.

 

The bastard.

 

* * *

 

 

“I just find it… odd.” Arthur leaned against the large fence surrounding the Enchanted Garden - which was what Merlin’s larger garden fill with magical herbs grew. The prince’s arms were folded over his chest as he peered passed the fence to the distant courtyard, watching Queen Morgana laughing, clearly genuinely happy as she stood arm in arm with the king, who smiled down besotedly at her. By their sides were Guinevere and Owain, who were also laughing at whatever it was that was being said. “How does a relationship like that work, exactly, without any of the four experiencing jealousy?”

 

“Well, monogamy is not really practiced in the Mercian Court, and that is something that your sister knew full well before she came to Mercia, in fact, from what I was made to believe it was part of the appeal to her as she had not wished to leave Guinevere behind in Camelot. She also knew full well of Bayard’s relationship with Owain, I know because I enquired of this before we left Camelot, when I realized Bayard planned on marrying her,” Merlin explained to him from where he surveyed the progress of his plants. He had a garden up in his tower which was more personal and where he kept the more dangerous plants, but most of the actual plants, herbs, flowers and trees he used for his potions grew in this garden, the one tended to solely by his magic. “I suppose, to answer your question, there must be some bit of jealousy sometimes, but what helps one avoid that are a couple of things.”

 

“Such as?” Arthur continued to peer at the foursome, watching as Morgana leaned down to press a kiss to a blushing Guinevere’s lips, causing Owain to chuckle something that had Guinevere slapping his arm for with laughter while Morgana and Bayard exchanged amused looks.

 

“Well, take them for example, everyone knows their place in that relationship, and that lack of uncertainty helps,” Merlin muttered, only to realize Arthur was looking at him in utter confusion. “Morgana and Bayard are king and queen, husband and wife, there’s is the relationship which has born an heir who will rule. They are also clearly friends, with Morgana counseling and helping Bayard lead. Theirs is the official relationship which has already proven fruitful, they will lead a kingdom and raise a family together.” He motioned to Owain, who was still obviously saying something cheeky because even Bayard had swatted his behind by then. “Owain is not only Bayard’s manservant, but just like Morgana helps Bayard lead and continue his lineage, Owain is Bayard’s unofficial concubine. They’ve never gone through what you and I are going through, what many others have, I do not think they want the title of consort, but it is clearly what Owain is. It is _he_ , not Morgana, who Bayard will turn to during the nights of rituals, or when the darker magics fill him. It is Owain, and not Morgana, who will be able to take that from Bayard and lessen his burden. He is just as important - as necessary - as Morgana, yet in a different way. Morgana and Owain are different sides to the same coin, they are Bayard’s support system, and they help each other help him as well. They’ve developed an easy camaraderie which helps them be a team, a unified front, for their king.”

 

“So what about Guinevere and Morgana?” Arthur wanted to know as he pointed towards the Queen and her Lady In Waiting, the latter of which was fussing over the former’s ever-increasing stomach. “How do you explain _them_?”

 

“Easily, they’re in love,” Merlin replied immediately without having to even think about it. He may not have noticed it while in Camelot, but as soon as the woman had arrived in Mercia his king’s words had been quickly verified. One was hardly ever seen without the other, the women always smiling and giggling and clearly enjoying the time spent with each other. “Just like Owain is Bayard’s emotional and psychological support, Guinevere is Morgana’s. This is why she and Owain became such fast friends, able to navigate their difficult masters and help smooth over any friction their strong natures no doubt cause. Guinevere might not be tied to Morgana in the way Owain is to Bayard, but it is more than obvious that without her Morgana would not be happy, and a happy Queen makes a happy King.” The sorcerer anticipated the rest of the question so he hurried before Arthur could ask. “And before you ask about Owain and Morgana, well, according to Bayard your sister has become sexually voracious since pregnancy and it honestly takes the three of them ‘putting in a lot of effort’ to keep her satiated.” He snorted. “Honestly _she_ sounds like she has Cambion in her too.”

 

Arthur looked a little nauseas at that description being given to Morgana.

 

“And as for Bayard and Guinevere,” Merlin paused as he tried to figure out how best to word this. “Well, it’s a king’s right to satiate himself with anyone within his castle, and I doubt Morgana would allow it to occur if Guinevere was against it, so I would advise you not to worry too hard about it.”

 

“I still personally do not understand this, but I _do_ know that it is frowned on, even in _Mercia_ , for married partners to sleep with people outside of their marriage if they are of the opposite sex,” Arthur pointed out in a ‘how do you explain _that_ ’ sort of way. “And you are not allowed to be annoyed with me for my many questions, Bayard said I must become more Mercian, but I cannot wrap my head around most, if not all, of their customs. They are just completely different from Camelot!”

 

Not having been annoyed in the slightest, Merlin lowered to check on the elderberry vine he’d gotten as a gift from Bayard when he’d first come to the Mercian Court as Bayard’s ward. “It is a little different for them than it is for others.”

 

“Because Bayard is king and no one can tell the king where he can stick his cock?” Arthur wanted to know.

 

“Partly, yes, but it’s a bit more than just that,” Merlin explained. “In the past it was out of solidarity towards the king that the nobles, knights, and the rest of the kingdom followed suit and banned opposite sex affairs. Now, though, situations are different - but the custom has lasted for so many generations by now and has become so ingrained in our culture, so common place and accepted, that Mercians do not seem to truly care about changing the rule kingdom-wide.”

 

“ _Ah_ ,” Arthur understood with a nod to his head. He didn’t stop frowning though, especially when, in the courtyard, Morgana laced her fingers through Owain’s hand and was smiling seductively at him, dragging the blushing young man away with her. She flashed a grin at Bayard, blew a kiss towards Guinevere, and disappeared inside of the castle. 

 

Guinevere shook her head, clearly amused yet embarrassed, and then her eyes widened in surprise when Bayard grabbed her breasts from behind her. She trembled and whimpered when one of his hands trailed heavily down the front of her chest and cupped her through her gown, and while she looked incredibly vulnerable and nervous, glancing around to make sure no one was watching, she began lifting up the material until it was high enough for Bayard to reach under and very obviously grab her so firmly by the sex his fingers were no doubt inside of her.

 

Bayard whispered into her hair, motioning towards a dark alley between two buildings, beginning to walk, urging her there with his fingers inside of her and his pelvis pressed hard against her ass. Halfways towards the alleyway Bayard’s hand began to jerk violently, clearly working his fingers roughly, causing her knees to nearly give out on her as she brought a hand to her mouth to quiet her sob. The Mercian king grabbed that hand and stopped it, causing her cry to be loud and to draw the attention of those around, all who merely grinned at the sight and carried on their way.

 

The last thing Merlin and Arthur saw was Guinevere pulling free and jumping Bayard, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he freed himself and slammed her back into the wall, their mouths meeting in a hungered kiss seconds and his cock slipping into her seconds before they disappeared from view.

 

Merlin turned a curious glance towards Arthur, wondering how he’d react to the confirmation that Bayard was also tupping Guinevere. 

 

Arthur made a face, not exactly bothered, but more confused than anything else. “I do not understand Guinevere and Morgana. Like me they are from Camelot. This should not be so… _easy_ … for them. Their relationship with each other alone would be considered odd, much less this _thing_ they have with Bayard and Owain, which the court seem more than okay with despite the fact that, whatever you said previously, they _still_ hold opposite sex affairs as shameful.” I mean, take Cassius and Lancelot for example, they are committed to each other and are raising Lucan together as a family, but they also participate in brief affairs with other men once in a while with the other’s knowledge. They both accept and even encourage it. And they are, by far, more committed to each other than most Mercians I’ve known - unless that Mercian has a pet, of course.”

 

Merlin nodded his agreement to everything Arthur had said, allowing his prince to work this out on his own.

 

Arthur made a face, clearly still not getting it. He pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side as he finally turned to fully face Merlin. “I know that orgies and such were always commonplace in Mercia, but is a multi relationship like theirs common as well? How can you establish boundaries in such a sticky situation?” He waited for a moment before huffing. “Merlin, you’re not answering me, what are the rules that govern such a relationship?”

 

“Why? Are you interested in trying it out?” Merlin couldn’t help but tease the inquisitive boy.

 

The look Arthur gave him was both withering and warning, and yet it filled Merlin with a weird sense of normalcy that he craved and enjoyed. They had yet to talk about Valiant, about what had happened between him and Merlin, but other than that things had quickly returned to normal between them, with the prince darkly possessive, which only made Merlin giddy and want to tease him even further.

 

“How can we know the child is Bayard’s and not _Owain’_ s?” Arthur wanted to know. “This would never be allowed in Camelot even if only because the parentage of the heir would always be in question.”

 

_Ah_. He got the prince’s confusion now. “Camelot really was _boring_.” He chuckled at Arthur’s pout at that. “We have _magic_ , Arthur. I am surprised that Nimueh wasn’t able to craft a spell that would keep the Queen from conceiving a child not of her husband, and likewise him outside of his wedding bed. It is why there are no Mercian bastard sons of our monarchs, as they would no doubt kill their father or their brothers for the throne.” And then he realized what a sticky situation this was considering _Mordred_ , and hurriedly continued on. “So even _if_ Owain tups the Queen it would not end in a child of his becoming Mercia’s King. Or a child of Guinevere’s, either, for that matter.”

 

Arthur thought that over in silence before he made a face. “To be honest, the one I’m most shocked about is Owain. I didn’t think girls did it for him. From the little I’ve managed to see of their interaction, they have a special relationship, one of trust, desire, and mutual respect.” He made a face. “I guess I don’t feel Guinevere and Morgana should interfere with what Bayard and Owain have, especially if they have each other as well.”

 

Merlin bit down on his bottom lip, making sure he’d let Owain know Arthur had said this. It would tickle the manservant silly.

 

“I know that until Owain came along, Bayard just tupped men because it is what is favored in the court, and he likes to fit in,” Merlin chuckled, only half teasingly. “Unlike most of his court, Bayard had always been known to favor the fairer sex, Owain is the exemption to the rule. I also know that up until the end of his first year working for Bayard Owain was engaged to a very pretty girl who ended up with her heart broken. Bayard and Owain are each other’s exception, a very precious one at that. Bayard only shares him with Morgana, as she does Guinevere with him, and in their own way I think it is a way to make sure no one feels left out and unimportant or unfavored - to make sure everyone feels desired and not just tolerated for their usefulness. Whatever it is, it works for them.”

 

“But everyone talks about how tenderly Bayard cares for, and is smitten with, Morgana, but it’s more than obvious he has a deeper, more personal and loving relationship with Owain, it’s not fair on Owain that he is merely considered the manservant.” Arthur was, apparently, taking this very personally. “Why is that? Because he can’t give Bayard a child? That makes him less important than Morgana?”

 

“Since when are you and Owain such good friends that you rally to his cause so nobly?” Merlin teased as he stood and moved towards the boy prince. “And you seem to forget Morgana is your sister. You should be taking _her_ side on this.”

 

A muscle jumped in Arthur’s cheek as he glared up at Merlin. “What happens when the court decides _you_ need an heir? When _Bayard_ decides you need an heir?”

 

And then it all made sense. Arthur didn’t _really_ care about Owain, he’d merely seen parallels between him and the boy and had clearly pictured himself in Owain’s position. This hadn’t been a rant about how Owain and Bayard’s relationship shouldn’t be interfered with, it was a rant about how _Merlin and Arthur’s_ relationship shouldn’t be interfered with.

 

Honestly, one day Arthur would be the cause of Merlin’s death. Up until him Merlin hadn’t thought himself able to feel human emotions, and yet the prince had not only awoken them inside of him, but he’d amplified them until they were electric.

 

“Arthur, my father was only half of what I am and it was close to impossible for him to have children with human women. It wasn’t just his wife who was, in a way, sterile. While the demons who create us seem to have no problem mixing their DNA with ours, the ones born of their rapes _do_.” He reached for his lover and pulled him in close despite the tension in Arthur’s body, pressing soft kisses to his lips as he whispered against them. “My father was a Cambion, he was only _half_ , and he only barely managed to conceive with another full demon. I am the result of a full demon and a halfling, Arthur, I am more demonic than I am human.” He’d never really gone into specific details with Arthur, and he still wasn’t ready to do so, but he needed to get this point across to him. “You do not have to worry about anyone - much less a woman - coming between us. Heirs are a happy impossibility for me.”

 

“Unless you’re with a full demon,” Arthur countered stubbornly.

 

“Are you a full demon, Arthur?” Merlin asked curiously as he began walking Arthur backwards towards the large cast iron fence.

 

“What?” Arthur asked in confusion as he was pressed back against the fence. “No. Of course not. Why—-?”

 

“Then how could I be with a full demon?” Merlin wanted to know in a dulcet tone as he reached between them to start undoing his boy’s pants while staring down into those rebellious eyes. “I don’t see how that is even physically possible given the fact I can barely manage to go an hour without needing to be inside you anymore.”

 

“If Bayard ordered you to—-,” Arthur once more would not be reassured despite the fact that he was clearly shivering in reaction to the sorcerer’s words.

 

“Bayard would never—-.”

 

“You do not know that!” Arthur snarled as he shoved Merlin away from him. “You have no idea what might happen in the future! Ewan had to endure it! He had to let—! Sure, they’re raising the child together now as their own but he had to stay behind night after night, _knowing_ Sir Wendell was—-over and over again—-and——with some _woman_ who—-!”

 

Amusement faded as he realized this was more than just Arthur finding parallels with Owain. This was Arthur doubting him, doubting his feelings, doubting what they had together. He was calling Merlin a liar, an idiot, a _fool_. He was not only rejecting Merlin because of something which was an impossibility by shoving him away from him, but he was doing so _publicly_. Not only did he not believe Merlin, but he did not even care to allow Merlin to explain _why_ Arthur’s fears were so unfounded, why he knew for a fact that Bayard would _never_ order him to do just that. Arthur had made up his mind, had decided everything there, and he hadn’t cared to let Merlin try to elucidate—-and he’d _rejected_ him, his _touch_.

 

Fury filling him, Merlin grabbed a fistful of that golden hair and jerked it back viciously, clearly surprising Arthur, whose eyes were wide as Merlin used his punishing grip on his hair to arch his head back. He knew his grip on Arthur must hurt the boy, but he didn’t loosen it, instead, he tightened it further as he loomed over him. “Shove me away from you again, Arthur, and you will not like the consequences.”

 

“I didn’t mean—-,” Arthur started only to flinch when Merlin arched his neck even further. “Merlin, I— _ow_ —Merlin _that_ _hurts_.”

 

“You are so angry at me for something that I have not even done, something that will not even happen, that you reject me so viciously for all to see,” Merlin mumbled darkly, the demon in him furious. “You question me, doubt me, despite knowing what I have done because of the intensity of my feelings for you.” He fought back a moment’s panic, the human in him reacting to the reminder while the demon in him surged violently, livid with the blonde. 

 

“ _No_. I’m not doubting _you_! I’m not reject—!”Arthur’s eyes widened in utter horror and he tried to shake his head but Merlin had too tight of a grip on him so he only managed to wince and flinch. “ _Ouch_. Merlin—.” He reached for Merlin only to be shoved away from him backwards into the fence, his face scrunching as he hit the iron hard, grabbing onto it to keep from falling as he looked up at him in surprise. “ _Merlin_?”

 

“Go train with the knights, Arthur, I have no further need of you for the rest of the day and do not want to see you until my fury is gone.” Otherwise the demon would get too much control and he’d hurt the boy. Merlin didn’t want to hurt Arthur, not in rage, he might kill him if he did. “Stay in your old room as well tonight, I will make sure your bed and things are there by the time you return.”

 

A look of utter panic crossed Arthur’s face at the sound of that emotionless voice, at those words. “Merlin, just _listen_ to me. I’m _sorry_ , okay? I was wrong, I just—-.”

 

“ _Go away_ , Arthur,” Merlin warned, barely keeping control over the darkest side of him. If, when Arthur had merely been his sex slave, Merlin had refused to allow himself to truly hurt him there was no way he’d slip up and do so now. He just needed to be alone, away from Arthur, and cool down before seeing him.

 

“ _No_.” Arthur shook his head and pushed away from the fence to move towards him. “Merlin, I—-.”

 

With a flash of golden eyes Merlin sent Arthur to the opposite side of the castle, letting out a dark snarl as the boy disappeared. He ran long fingers through his hair, not noticing the way the plants around him started to wither.

 

“Trouble in paradise, I see.”

 

A growl escaped his lips as Merlin turned to see the last person he wanted to. “How long have you been there?”

 

“Long enough to realize your toy doesn’t behave very well,” Valiant snickered as he leaned on the fence on the opposite side of the garden, peering in at Merlin and sneering at him. “Are you finding it hard to discipline him?” He tilted his head and smiled darkly. “Maybe I should give you some pointers.”

 

“Is there a _reason_ you’re here, Sir Valiant?” In seconds Merlin was in front of him just on the other side of the fence, face a snarl. “Because I am very much in mood to hurt someone, and I won’t mind the punishment I get if it’s you.”

 

Valiant eyed him with a leer before raising an eyebrow. “I found the one I want you to… modify… for me.”

 

Surprised by this turn of events, the demon in him turned curious, surprisingly enough helping Merlin push his fury down for now. “And he’s willing?” When Valiant rolled his eyes before nodding, Merlin found himself more intrigued. “Do I know him?”

 

“Probably.” Valiant chuckled darkly, apparently viciously amused at something. “His name is Daegal. He’s a druid.”

 

The name _did_ sound familiar, and Merlin had met many druids who’d come to Mercia thanks to Mordred, so who exactly…? And then he realized why it sounded familiar, his eyebrow raising in shock. “ _He_ accepted your proposition?”

 

“Don’t sound so shocked, Grand Court Sorcerer, I am about to be made a _Lord_ , that’s very attractive to someone ambitious,” Valiant declared with far too good a mood, then again, if he had managed to somehow get _Daegal_ to agree Merlin didn’t quite blame him. 

 

Still, he sighed as he shook his head. “You are a real bastard, you know that?”

 

“Why would you say that to me when I’m being such a good boy? Just like you and Bayard want me to?” Valiant taunted. “Or are you jealous?”

 

Rolling his eyes very undignified-like, Merlin shook his head. “You know _exactly_ why I say that. You went and picked someone so incredibly petite like him _on purpose,_ didn’t you? You just _had_ to go out of your way to make this even _more_ difficult for me.”

 

“What can I say?” Valiant smirked slowly as his gaze lowered down Merlin’s body before rising to his face once more. “I liked watching my cock moving inside of you.” He smirked even fuller. “Probably just as much as _you_ enjoyed it.”

 

“Then not at all?” Merlin shouldn’t be rising to the bait, but honestly, Arthur had just pissed him off _so much_. “Look, reconsider him even if only for the fact that since the magic is going to be overworked to that degree Daegal will have to see me much more often than I’d even previously thought to have the spell recast since it’ll burn out much quicker than if you took someone who was more normally proportioned.” He raised an eyebrow at the stubborn look in the knight’s eyes. “Even with someone average sized you will _still_ see that monstrosity, Valiant. Be _reasonable_. And have some pity on that kid for crying out loud!”

 

“I picked and he is willing, those were the orders I was given by the king. _You_ be reasonable, Grand Court Sorcerer,” Valiant taunted with a leer as he pressed his pelvis into the fence. “So do I bring him to your tower tonight? How will this be done?”

 

“Not tonight, I will be busy,” Merlin mumbled, ignoring that pelvis with all his might. “Does tomorrow night, after your ceremony, work for you?”

 

Valiant reached down and gripped himself. “I suppose I can wait one more night.” He grinned. “Unless you’re going to be lonely since your boy is in the dog house and want to keep me company.”

 

“Goodbye, Sir Valiant,” Merlin snapped and teleported away to the library, refusing to return to the tower or his private chambers. He closed his eyes, envisioned Arthur’s things appearing in his now vacant old bedroom, and with a flash of gold sent them there while explicitly ordering his magic not to let Arthur into the tower no matter how much it wanted to.

 

Settling down in the deepest corner of the library, Merlin brought the latest tome he’d been reading in the tower to his side with a snap of his hands, and didn’t leave for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“My brother would not have vexed you like this,” Queen Morgana announced to Merlin as she came to stand next to him the next night, holding out a goblet of wine towards him. “Know from now that you will find no sympathy in me, Merlin, for the way Arthur will undoubtedly make your life utterly miserable.”

 

“I never expected sympathy,” Merlin assured her as he drank from the goblet. “I’m also sure you’ll be pleased to know you’re partly to blame for our fight.”

 

“ _Good_ ,” she huffed before raising an intrigued eyebrow. “How so?”

 

Amused, Merlin snorted and motioned to her stomach. “He got it in his head that one day Bayard will insist I have an heir to continue my bloodline so that Mercia does not lose out on my powers.”

 

“How ridiculous, why would Bayard ask that of you when——.” Her eyes then widened as her lips parted. “ _Oh_. He doesn’t know?”

 

“No, and when I tried explaining it to him he wouldn’t let me, and then he angered me so much I decided he doesn’t _deserve_ to know,” Merlin replied darkly as he took a very long gulp of wine before magically re-filling his glass and gulping it all down once more. 

 

The Queen did not even try to hide how much his suffering amused her. “I was told his empty room is filled up again.” She smirked. “ _And_ that, after realizing you weren’t in your private chambers, he spent hours waiting outside of the tower last night. Sefa found him there early in the morning and he only left once your magic let her in with the food and she reported to him that not only were you not there but it appeared that you had not spent the night in the tower either.” Intrigued filled those green eyes. “Merlin, just _where_ did you spend the night?”

 

“The _library_ ,” he assured her, knowing it was not the scandalous story she’d been hoping to hear. “Just because King Simon’s men might have returned to Northumbria before even reaching our capital doesn’t mean it’s the last we’ve heard of them. Clearly something happened in his realm that had to be addressed using _all_ his men. Once that is squashed you can be sure we will see those banners drawing near again.” He refilled his goblet. “I’m researching, amongst other things, advanced warning spells. We don’t know whose side King Simon is on, and we do not want to be caught unprepared - by him or by anyone else - the way Camelot was.”

 

All amusement slipped from Morgana’s face as she nodded, rubbing her stomach in a subconscious yet clearly worried move. “You will need to be strong Merlin, even if only to feed you should forgive that idiot, because if you didn’t find someone else last night at the height of your rage I doubt you will do so now.” She sighed, seeming both disappointed and slightly defeated. “I am not recognizing him as your lover, not yet. He still hasn’t passed any trials and not only is he still stuck at the very first tier of the claiming process, but given how things are so rocky already he most probably won’t even make it to the second, much less the third or forth…” The Queen looked utterly annoyed at herself. “And yet a part of me that somewhat enjoyed the pitiful way he carried himself the whole day doesn’t truly glory in his misery like I thought I would.” 

 

To say Merlin was surprised by that was saying the least. Morgana had never made it a secret that she did not like Arthur, a feeling which was understandable given the way she and Mordred had been raised and treated in Camelot by others.

 

“Did you know people are already whispering?” Morgana wanted to know curiously. “They are saying Arthur is doomed to fail, that he did so once already, and given the problems you two are having so early into the settling period it won’t get the chance to progress to the next stage of this process _just like next time_.” She raised an eyebrow. “Did you know how many waves you two actually caused when it was revealed you were back together? You treat Arthur differently, Merlin, and everyone knows that, but after this fight they are startling to settle down once more, to relax.”

 

“Relax?” Merlin made a face in confusion, something dark churning in his stomach. “Are there so many in the court opposed to my claiming of him?” Just how many more Valiants were there lurking in the Mercian Court?

 

“Have you not realized how many _fans_ the both of you have?” Morgana wanted to know curiously, a little scandalized at the thought. “I will be the _first_ to happily point out all of Arthur’s many flaws, but _looks_ are definitely not one of them. He inherited his mother’s beauty, and coupled with his toned physique and talent in battle… he has more than a few admirers in the Mercian Court.” She looked amused at the displeasure Merlin knew was on his face. “And let us not forget _you_. It seems that anyone you have tupped still holds a candle for you, a hope that you’ll call upon them again,” her lips curled, “and you appear to have tupped _every_ male in this court other than Bayard and Owain, and even some of the _females_.”

 

 

He could not deny her accusation, for while he had not tupped _them all_ he’d definitely worked his way through most of the Mercian Court and most definitely all of the male servants and a good number of the female. With Mordred’s push and encouragement, Merlin had also started working his way through the druids who’d come to Mercia. He’d been surprised when he’d arrived that first time to his Mordred’s bedroom to find three other beautiful druids in various states of undress, all awaiting him, but when Mordred had kissed and pulled him towards the bed Merlin had followed eagerly. It had stated a trend that, on his worse of nights, he’d know Mordred would have brought him more bodies to feast from and keep the demon satiated enough to keep from breaking free. Mordred had, in his own way, always taken very good care of Merlin, and it was part of the reason Merlin still felt tenderly towards him even now, unlike he usually did with any of his other past lovers.

 

It might be that reason why he kept searching for that connection between him and Mordred, and while he’d never been able to _see_ things, whenever he managed to connect he’d _feel_ Mordred was safe, was okay, and would be able to lend him a little more of his own power to help keep him that way. The connection never stayed up long, but it’d be enough for him to push more of his power towards the druid, and to feel the surprised and grateful feelings their sudden filling of the druid invoked in him.

 

_Keep safe, Mordred_ , he whispered despite that connection not being open right now.

 

“I believe they all are sure your Attempt will fail, and _that_ is why there have been no official complaints,” Morgana continued. “Oh to have been a fly on the wall the days before Arthur first arrived. I would have been so _fascinated_ to see how you somehow managed to bugger so many people! _Clearly_ there must have been orgies. Otherwise the sheer number alone, Merlin, is completely impossible to calculate unless you spent a couple of years continuously sodomizing anyone who so much as breathed!”

 

Unable to defend himself, or even deny any of her suppositions, Merlin merely took a very long gulp from his goblet. Instead, when he finally spoke, it was to ask: “How do you manage to have a functional relationship with three people when I have issues with merely one?”

 

“Why, Grand Court Sorcerer, how _scandalous_ of you to bring this up!” Morgana gasped in mock shock before smiling and shaking her head. “Simple, really. I love Gwen the most, just like Bayard does Owain, even if he’ll never bring himself to admit to that we all know it, Owain included. Bayard and I are partners in life and in the bed, we love each other in our own way, and since Owain and Gwen are extensions of ourselves who are vital to our respective happiness, we love them too.”

 

Merlin figured it was actually quite close to what he’d figured and relayed to Arthur.

 

“And, if I may be frank with you, Merlin,” Morgana chuckled as she returned closely to whisper so only he could hear, “I want Gwen to become pregnant. Not only would we be able to raise our children together as siblings but she would look _so beautiful_ round with child, and since _I_ can’t do the job I have found someone who will have to suffice.” She grinned evilly, looking very Mercian as she admitted: “I also enjoy watching her being taken and used, I enjoy it _a lot,_ and I quickly have come to find that I love watching my husband fuck her. You’d think my love for her would make it uncomfortable for me to watch some man filling her with his cock and seed but it is one of my greatest pleasures, and ever since we lived in Camelot Guinevere has happily let me indulge my special brand of fun."

 

Merlin just _stared_ at Morgana. “You truly _are_ Mercian, my Queen.”

 

Morgana looked utterly delighted to hear him say that.

 

Merlin cleared his throat, not sure whether he should tell her this or not. “You seem to have forgotten about the spell placed on the two of you regarding heirs.”

 

Instead of deflating, Morgana merely smiled mischievously. “And _you_ seem to have forgotten that while my husband may not be able to do the actual insemination, his manservant _can_ , and just as eagerly as I am to see Gwen with child, he has found himself _very_ pleased with the idea of Owain’s child growing up and living with his own.”

 

Amusement rolled in his stomach and escaped his lips in a chuckle. “My Queen, _what_ have you done to the king to have him wrapped around your finger like that?”

 

“You act as if I had to do much convincing,” Chuckling and glancing around as if to make sure no one was paying attention to them, Morgana whispered softly, her magic flashing very subtly as it did, barely noticeable. “That should be enough,” she declared softly before pulling Merlin through the crowd and slipping into the adjoining room, which was reserved for the king and queen to slip away to when they needed a second’s break from festivities.

 

Bringing her fingers to her lips in a shushing motion, Morgana led Merlin around the corner to stumble unto quite the scene.

 

Guinevere was not only naked but trapped between the king and his manservant, the manservant’s rod buried deep inside of her dripping womanhood while the king rocked his hips, plunging himself harder and harder into her ass. The men kissed desperately over her shoulder, their bodies reaching around her, gripping at each other, kissing each other just as desperately as they fucked into her. For her part Guinevere did not seem to care that she was being ignored by the men using her body, her face was scrunched in pleasure as her fingers dug into Bayard’s ass, clearly encouraging him deeper inside of her.

 

“Look at her,” Morgana groaned softly as she bit down on her bottom lip. “Look at how good they’re making her feel, using her like that.”

 

Honestly, it was hard to believe this was the same Guinevere who blushed shyly at everything. When Bayard grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around Owain as this more fully opened her to their cocks in that position, Guinevere let out a wanton sound as she rested her forehead against Owain’s shoulder.

 

Even with his cock inside of Guinevere, Bayard’s mouth not only claimed Owain, but his fingers did as well. It was obvious that he’d lifted Guinevere into this new position not only to fuck deeper into her, but so that he could pull Owain even closer, close enough for Bayard’s fingers to somehow slip inside of him, fucking them into the boy who sobbed in bliss into his king’s mouth and began to jackhammer himself into Guinevere in response.

 

“Would you like to join, Merlin?” Morgana whispered as she placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned in close. “Gwen loves having _all_ of her holes full.” She chuckled. “I know what I said before about you not _straying_ , but surely an effort to assist the king in getting a playmate for his child would be excusable.”

 

Guinevere’s pleasure dripped thickly from her filled holes, falling in long, sticky trails to wet the floor between the men.

 

“Thank you for the invitation.” Desire surged through Merlin yet he growled in annoyance as he found his gaze searching the room for someone he knew wasn’t there. “But I will have to say no due to the fact that I have to help Valiant, and _then_ , more importantly, I have someone in need of punishment.”

 

“ _I can feel your cock rubbing against mine from the other side_ ,” Owain sobbed, clearly quite overwhelmed.

 

“Come with me, lad,” Bayard ordered desperately.

 

Morgana turned from Merlin yet still gripped him tightly as she watched her husband and his manservant cum inside her quivering lover. Shivers of desire raced through Morgana as Guinevere screamed her completion, the sound seeming to mesmerize the Queen, who finally walked away from Merlin towards the threesome as Bayard and Owain filled Guinevere’s body with their seed.

 

The second Guinevere’s feet touched the ground the men slid out of her, allowing her to be embraced and kissed hungrily by the queen, who whispered praises against her glowing skin. The king and manservant had not noticed though, caught in their own needy, passionate embrace, lowering to the ground so Bayard could slip desperately into Owain, who sobbed loudly and received his king eagerly.

 

Morgana, on the other hand, had somehow lowered herself to her knees on the ground and had her head buried between Guinevere’s thighs, concentrating her tongue against her maid’s clit and driving her wilder than she’d been even between Bayard and Owain.

 

Merlin, still in the shadows, found himself about to lose himself to the frenzied arousal. He snarled, shook his head, and turned, leaving and joining the rest of the party, who did not seem to realize their king and queen had already left them to enjoy their own sort of party. 

 

The sorcerer arranged himself in his robes and searched through the throng, finding Valiant easily due to his stature, and there, looking nervous next to him, was Daegal. He was around Mordred’s age but was built much smaller, clearly having starved for a good portion of his childhood. He’d been one of the druids Mordred would bring for Merlin on his worse of nights, which was probably why Merlin had not quite remembered him given how those nights were just blurs or demonic threat and pleasure.

 

Merlin still could not believe that even Valiant had been as big of a bastard by choosing _him_ of all people, but the boy had agreed to this, so there was nothing Merlin could really say or do. Plus, anything to get Valiant to finally leave Arthur alone.

 

A part of him wanted to know where Arthur was, he’d expected the angry blonde to be here, glaring at him, but throughout the whole night Arthur had not appeared in the room. Merlin had been relieved at the time but now honestly just felt annoyed. 

 

_Let’s just get this over with and then._

 

Catching Valiant’s gaze, Merlin motioned with his head to outside. Not waiting to see if Valiant was following, Merlin made his way out of the afterparty of Valiant’s title-bestowment. He heard the footsteps after he gotten into the hallway, and after choosing an empty room, he opened it and motioned inside to the large man and petite druid, who both entered as magic lit lights as Merlin entered after them, closing the door behind him.

 

Taking in a deep breath, Merlin eyed Daegal. “First of all I need you to confirm that you are doing this of your own free will, and that Lord Valiant had not used fear or any other manner of coercion to force you to be here.” He raised his finger to silence Valiant when he scoffed at that. “Know that if he has he will not be able to punish you for telling me the truth.”

 

Valiant rolled his eyes.

 

Daegal shifted on his feet and gulped, red like a tomato as he shook his head. “I wasn’t f-forced to accept. L-Lord Valiant promised me things I want should I agree to this, I will get more than satisfactorily rewarded for my _service_.”

 

Searching the embarrassed druid’s face, Merlin nodded, satisfied with the confirmation. “I also need you to confirm that you know this isn’t an Acquisition, not in the normal sense at least. At least, for now, Lord Valiant has expressed no interest in pursuing the idea of you becoming his consort, you are merely to be his catamite, his toy, the receptacle for his darkness and his seed. Do you confirm you understand what this means?” When Daegal, blushing even darker, nodded, Merlin pressed on. “Do you also confirm that you understand that you will need to come to me at a pre-determined time for my magic to be able to assist and facilitate your own to adapt you to actually be able to take him into you without damage?”

 

Daegal nodded rapidly as he closed his eyes tightly.

 

“How much longer is this going to take?” Lord Valiant wanted to know roughly.

 

“ _Patience_ , Lord Valiant,” Merlin chided evenly. “The more you interrupt, the longer it will take for you to be able to enter him.”

 

A huff of impatience escaped Valiant’s lips but he didn’t interrupt any further.

 

Point having been made, Merlin returned an encouraging look down back at Daegal. “Even with the magic the pressure will be very overwhelming, but it won’t hurt.” He squeezed the druid’s shoulder. “You and I will be seeing much of each other from now on, so please do not feel too embarrassed or ashamed to bring any questions, any problems, you may be experiencing to my attention. It might take a couple of times for us to tweak this until you also feel comfortable and pleasure, but in being open and unashamed with me we will be able to accomplish it more quickly.” He smiled at the druid who had always been the most silent of the ones Mordred would bring him. “My doors are always open should you need advice or assistance, especially if you feel in need of my aid in strengthening your body’s adaptability.”

 

“Thank you.” Daegal still would not look him in the eyes, which was as per usual as he never had. “H-how will I k-know that I’ll need your… _aid_?”

 

“Oh, you’ll know,” Merlin snorted as he glanced behind him at Valiant before shaking his head and returning that encouraging smile on the shy druid. “Shall we begin?”

 

“ _Fucking finally_ ,” Valiant hissed to himself.

 

Ignoring Valiant, Merlin waited for Daegal’s silent nod before smiling at him. “Okay. I’ve never actually done this to someone else so we’ll be figuring things out together.” He rubbed his hands together, warming them and gathering magic inside of him. He wasn’t lying about not being sure exactly how to do this, his magic had done so instinctively with him out of self-defense, and he wasn’t sure how to duplicate it in someone else. 

 

The sorcerer pressed the palm of his hand against Daegal’s stomach, trying to penetrate his skin, and while it _was_ happening, it was incredibly slow, Daegal’s nerves having caused his magic to roll protectively inside of him. Merlin’s magic was definitely much stronger, but if he forced it it could damage Daegal’s magic, which was the last thing he needed at this moment. Merlin needed to find some way to force his magic inside in a way that wouldn’t immediately catch the attention of Daegal’s magic.

 

“Can you lower your guard a little?” Merlin asked as he started trailing his hands over Daegal’s abdomen over his clothes. “I don’t want to hurt you but you’re not leaving me any entrance. If I force my magic inside of you it _will_ hurt your magic.”

 

“I—I’m _trying_ , Daegal stuttered. “I-I’m _n-nervous_ though so it’s—-.”

 

The druid’s magic was instinctively trying to protect him, which was a good thing, not only in general, but for this situation. It meant it might not need such a big nudge from Merlin’s magic when it came to how to protect Daegal’s body from its imminent penetration.

 

“I need to find an opening,” Merlin mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

 

“Oh, I can think of an opening,” Valiant chuckled darkly as he strode up and plastered himself against Daegal’s back, surprising the boy as he rubbed himself against his ass.

 

“Not _yet_ ,” Merlin growled at the man.

 

“Then work _faster_ ,” Valiant ordered as he began to loosen his trousers, lust clearly starting to overcome even his little amount of common sense. “Because I _am sick_ of waiting, I am getting inside of him _now,_ ” Valiant reached around Daegal to fight his breeches down, “it just depends on you whether his blood will become my lube or not.”

 

Daegal’s eyes widened in fear as Valiant finally worked his pants to the ground and the man immediately pressed himself at his entrance.

 

Cursing Valiant, Merlin cupped Daegal’s face and kissed him, shocking Daegal still as his magic began to seep down into his body. The druid was shocked stiff, and then he sobbed into Merlin’s mouth and grabbed hold on his robes as Valiant’s monstrous cock pressed so hard against his opening, trying to push passed his tight nerves so relentlessly, that Daegal’s body was pressed hard against Merlin’s. 

 

Valiant snarled in frustration as the head of his cock found too tight of a resistance, and he shoved his body against them, forcing Merlin and Daegal to hit the wall, pinning the boy between them and giving his body nowhere to escape from. He gripped Daegal’s hips, pulling them back with all his might, ignoring Daegal’s cries into Merlin’s mouth as his cock slowly began to part his tight ring of nerves.

 

Merlin cursed, realizing Daegal’s magic was too confused and scared to assist, it was fighting Merlin, Valiant, and Daegal’s confusing (to it) battle to let this happen to him without a fight. He needed to stop Valiant before he truly damaged this druid, so Merlin did the only thing he _could_ do at that moment, his let his magic loose, and it grabbed Valiant, not only yanking his hands away from Daegal but forcing them locked behind his own back, giving the boy some blessed respite as it allowed him to lean more into Merlin and away from Valiant.

 

“What the _hell_ are you—-?” Valiant snarled before Merlin’s magic slipped into his mouth, plugging it up.

 

Feeling Daegal slowly starting to calm down, Merlin kissed him deeper, massaging his hands down his back comfortingly, soothingly, feeling the druidic magic slowly stop fighting his own magic and instead shyly open up. This was what he’d needed from the beginning, _not_ the scared self-protection Valiant’s lack of self-control had caused. He glanced up at the cause of that fear and returned Valiant’s furious glare before his magic coalesced behind the huge man and shifted to resemble his own form as it pressed threateningly against the Lord’s very own opening.

 

Valiant’s eyes widened in confused shock as he tried to look behind him, to shift, and yet the magic clung to him, keeping that warning pressure against him, and every time he opened his mouth to yell the magic there forced itself deeper inside of him. With his hands still forced behind his back, Valiant was, for probably the first time ever, truly vulnerable, and the look on his face proved he had no idea what the hell to do with it. Merlin was just glad that his magic had seemingly found a loophole. It was _helping_ Valiant, in a way, by making sure he didn’t do anything to damage his future sexual partner. That meant, for the first time ever, Merlin was allowed to use his magic in a way that gave him the upper hand. He gloried in that.

 

A somewhat evil thought came to his mind as he outstretched his hand and beckoned with his finger, his magic bringing Valiant back up against Daegel yet keeping him trapped. The druid froze immediately at the presence but Merlin whispered a calming ‘shhhhhhhh’ against his lips. “It will be better this time,” he promised as he allowed his magic to let go of Valiant’s hands.

 

Immediately the Lord grips at Daegal’s hips and aligned himself, starting to push himself viciously once more, only to stop nearly instantly when he realized the pressure against his _own_ ass pressed against him just as viciously. The man looked up at Merlin with a hateful glare but was unable to vocalize it due to the magic plugging his mouth. Rebellion covered Valiant’s face as he tightened his grip on Daegal’s hips and pushed forcefully only for his own head to fly back and his lips to part in a soundless cry when the magic mirrored that action against his own entrance once more.

 

Valiant took in a deep breath, and another, before shooting Merlin a vicious glare and squaring his shoulders with a dark huff. Despite his obvious fury, this time, when he pressed his head against Daegal’s entrance it was careful, probing, obviously realizing that Merlin’s magic was mimicking whatever he forced onto the druid back onto himself. The frustration was clear on Valiant’s face as he began to rub himself down the cleft of his sex slave’s ass, seeming a little disturbed at the ghost sensations he himself was experiencing, and then he angled that head against the entrance and tried once more, slowly.

 

Daegal groaned into Merlin’s mouth as his body slowly started opening up, very slowly, but surely, Merlin’s magic finally able to start coaxing Daegal’s own magic in the right direction. The boy gripped the sorcerer tightly as his body burned with Valiant slow, incredibly tight invasion until finally the head of Valiant’s cock had managed to slip passed Daegal’s tight nerves.

 

Valiant stopped right there, his lips parted, his gaze going behind him at the nothingness there. A strange expression, it was almost fear, crossed his face as he stared back at the nothingness behind him as he once more started to slowly, carefully, ease more and more of himself into the druid. Valiant was so huge Merlin could actually _feel_ his invasion through Daegal’s closely pressed body, as well as each and every time Valiant stopped with wordless cries, his cock twitching inside as he stopped to allow his own body to grow accustomed to the phantom penetration invading his own body. While Valiant still did not care about whether he hurt Daegal’s body, he clearly value his _own_ , and by easing his own penetration he unknowingly eased Daegal’s.

 

When Valiant finally managed to bury his full size inside of Daegal, but he and the boy’s face twisted in exact expressions of awkward yet tantalizing fullness. The knight pressed his hips roughly, firmly into Daegal’s, and seemed to be groaning desperately into Daegal’s hair.

 

Merlin’s magic removed itself from Valiant’s mouth, allowing them both to hear the shocking sobs of pleasure escaping the huge man as he pressed himself so fully inside of the petite body. Valiant slipped himself slowly, almost completely, out of Daegal only to shove himself right back in, and he sobbed out identically to Daegal as his own body was savagely penetrated. And then he started to move, the movements were odd, not very controlled, almost as if his body was the one caught between two people and not Daegal’s.

 

Daegal was sobbing into Merlin’s mouth, but this time from pleasure as the magic within him finally managed to do as instructed.

 

Realizing this, Merlin blinked himself on the opposite side of the room, causing Daegal to fall into the wall and grip it tightly, the fall causing Valiant to accidentally shove a little too hard and too deep into him. The boy pressed his forehead against the wall while Valiant’s fell back, the knight’s eyes wide, and then he began to fuck the druid in earnest. He rocked his body, slamming himself inside of Daegal while pulling out with arched hips only to twist and slam back inside, quickly seeming to find himself lost in the feeling.

 

Remarkably pleased with himself, Merlin’s gaze went from Daegal’s wide-eyed pleasure to Valiant’s open-mouthed, scrunched faced delirium, and grinned. Maybe, just maybe, this was exactly what had been needed to finally get Valiant to let go of his obsession with Arthur. The thought was incredibly gratifying, with Merlin deciding he was more than happy to assist whenever Daegal’s magic needed it, if it meant that the druid managed to keep Valiant too busy and satiated to be much of a problem anymore. If this was the case, if this was truly what could eliminate Valiant as an issue to them, that just meant Merlin had… who knew how many other admirers of Arthur to deal with.

 

And like that Merlin’s mood soured as he left the room, remembering as if he did so to yank his magic back from Valiant since there was no further use for it. The sorcerer ignored the strange sound in the room and shook his head, walking away, each step reminding him a little more of everything that had been happening around him.

 

Arthur questioning him.

 

Arthur doubting him.

 

Arthur rejecting him.

 

Arthur _pushing him away_.

 

Merlin was the Cambion in the Mercian Court, but he also seemed to be the only one _not getting any_. Annoyance filled him as he stormed towards Arthur’s room, needing to confront him, only to pause when he found it empty. Where the hell was the blonde? When he hadn’t showed up at Valiant’s ceremony Merlin had been sure he’d been sulking in his room, but that was not the case. Then where _was_ he? And what the hell had he been doing all this time?

 

The sorcerer searched Arthur’s more frequented haunts, growing more and more agitated when he couldn’t find him. Worry mixed with anger. Had Arthur gone with someone else? Had one of his apparently countless admirers approached him while they were fighting and had decided to get back at Merlin by showing him—-? What? That Merlin was not his only option?

 

By the time Merlin finally gave up searching for Arthur he was in even a fouler mood than before. He was murderous, planning all sorts of hellfire and brimstone as he stormed into his room only to freeze in shock.

 

Arthur was there. Arthur was in _his_ room. Arthur was, Arthur was—-.

 

Arthur was surprisingly not only in his old sex slave ‘uniform’, but he also wore cuffs used only by slaves, and was kneeling in the middle of Merlin’s bed with his head bent.

 

“Arthur?” Merlin asked, more surprised than anything else as he eyed the blonde warily. His fury was still _very_ much there, but it was being tempered momentarily by confusion. “What are you doing?”

 

Arthur gulped and gripped at the wolf fur beneath him, yet didn’t look up. “I’m waiting for my master,” he replied in a wavering, breathy tone. “I’ve displeased him, and I’m here for my punishment.”

 

Despite all the debauchery Merlin had witnessed tonight, they had not been able to affect him even a quarter of the way those words did. His anger, his fury, it was still there, but so was hungry and desire and _pleasure_ at the realization that Arthur must’ve been waiting for him, on his knees, on his bed, since at least the beginning of Valiant’s ceremony. The blonde had somehow not only found his old uniform, but had even worn the cuffs Merlin had never asked him to, and he was there, penitent, awaiting Merlin’s judgment. He was the picture of humility, of meekness, of submission.

 

“I see.” 

 

A part of Merlin wanted to warn Arthur this might be more than he could handle, more than he was most probably expecting to be put through, but Arthur’s rejection and doubt from earlier still stung Merlin, and the demon within him might not have taken control, but it definitely was the driving force behind the way Merlin shoved his door closed and turned fully face the golden haired boy on his bed. 

 

“Steel yourself, Arthur,” he warned darkly.

 

Tonight the youth would get his first taste - no matter how slight - of what it meant to be a demon’s mate.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin stared at Arthur, who had yet to move from his position on his knees, hadn’t even looked up, and while this was all very promising the sorcerer could not help but wonder exactly how long his submission would last. With his demon not exactly in control, but most definitely fueling the rage and lust curling together in the base of his stomach, the sorcerer found himself darkly aroused at the thought of showing the prince what it meant to serve, to give him a glimpse of what the demon desired, demanded, a peek into the desires Merlin usually fought all the time, especially with the prince.

 

“Arthur,” he called in a low tone. “Come here.”

 

Arthur started to move, to get up, his movements stiff, betraying the fact that he’d been kneeling for a while now.

 

“ _No_.” Merlin’s voice lowered into a hiss. “Stay on your hands and feet and keep your head down.” He watched, hungrily, as Arthur licked his lips before lowering back onto his hands and knees, the blonde slowly, carefully, navigating his way off of the bed, stumbling a little at the end before righting himself with a flush of embarrassment on his face. “Don’t make me say it twice,” Merlin warned.

 

The flush started to tint Arthur’s skin as he moved on his hands and knees against the floor like an animal, embarrassment darkening his blush with every step as he kept his gaze on the stone floor beneath him, stopping only once he reached his master.

 

Merlin stared down at him in silence, waiting to catch him rebelliously lifting a glance up to him, but when Arthur obediently kept his eyes downcast the demon within there sorcerer purred. And yet Merlin’s voice was cold as he spoke. “Do you know how many times I’ve been propositioned tonight, Arthur?” He watched as the boy tensed immediately at the question and dug his fingers deep into the stone floor beneath him. “My, my, you look angry, Arthur, not at all contrite.” He sneered. “I don’t think you’re actually _truly_ sorry for your actions. I don’t think you understand what you did wrong. I don’t think you’re truly penitent for your actions.”

 

“ _I am_ ,” Arthur countered immediately, keeping his gaze still firmly downcast. “I should never have shoved you away, master, I was being willful and spoiled. You’ve done so much for me and yet I was selfish, I wanted more, I wanted everything, and I overstepped my boundaries, my right.”

 

“And yet why don’t I believe you?” Merlin wanted to know darkly. “No matter what you promised, Arthur, at the first sign of things not going your way you forgot your place and rejected me, _shamed_ me. Did you know that Valiant saw your little act of disrespect, of defiance, and spread the story throughout the Mercian Court to make me look like a laughingstock?” He got a dark sense of elation at the horror that he could see on that face even from this angle. “I have every right to terminate our arrangement given how you’ve already broken your side of the deal.”

 

Arthur didn’t say anything but he was shaking his head hard.

 

“Do you know what I told tonight after Valiant’s bestowment of title?” Merlin tilted his head, voice incredibly monotone. “I was told, quite pointblank, that _Mordred_ would never have put me through the shame you did, and they were _right_.” Despite the fact that Merlin usually went out of his way to not give Arthur more reason to resent Mordred, the demon in him was vicious in its honesty, and its enjoyment of the clear reaction to those words. “Unlike _you_ , Mordred not only _understands_ what servitude means, but he _excels_ in it. He knew instinctively when to encourage, when to give solitude, when to offer himself, and when to offer his friends.” Merlin watched the way Arthur begun to shake. “He would _never_ have rejected me so instinctively, so publicly, like you did. It never would have crossed his mind, not even if I was the biggest of bastards to him. He’d worship me and take any abuse I gave as just another form of physical contact, and he craved that contact, any contact, craved my touch.” Merlin had _never_ hurt or abused Mordred, but his demon was really pissed off right now and was venting like an asshole. 

 

“ _I_ crave it.” Arthur finally found his voice, and it was low and as shaky as his body was.

 

“So you say,” Merlin hmmmmmed. “After having to hear people telling me about the mistake it was to choose you I then had to physically assist Valiant with his new catamite, I had to _help_ the man I’d allowed to penetrate _me_ in order to keep _you_ safe. I had to help him, by use of magic, to finally be able to fit inside of and use some poor boy so as to _continue_ to keep your ungrateful arse safe.”

 

Arthur’s breath went erratic, shame clear in its tone as his fingers dug into the stone floor again.

 

“Do you want to know what else I was told tonight?” Merlin wanted to know yet didn’t give the boy time to answer. “I was told that while the realization of your Acquisition had shaken the admirers we both apparently have, after yesterday they have calmed down.” His voice lowered in his anger. “Do you want to know _why_ , Arthur?” Again he didn’t let him answer. “Because, after news of what you did in my gardens reached their ears they are more than sure that, like last time, our arrangement will soon be dissolved. To them your failure is already assured, to them it is only a matter of time before your things are returned to your room _permanently_.”

 

Arthur surged forwards and, while remaining on his knees, wrapped his arms around one of Merlin’s legs and buried his face into his thigh. “ _I’m sorry, Master_. _Please forgive me_.”

 

“Did I say you could touch me?”

 

Despite the cry that slipped from his lips, Arthur let go and knelt down into his knees, remaining close enough to Merlin that he could feel his body heat, but not close enough to actually touch. “Let me show you how regretful I am, let me please you.”

 

Merlin’s hand reached down, his fingers delving deeply into that golden silk before gripping Arthur’s hair tightly and using that grip to press his face roughly against the outline of Merlin’s cock. “How regretful _are_ you, Arthur?”

 

“ ** _So very_** ,” Arthur groaned, not seeming to notice the punishing grip in his hair as he molded his lips around the hardening shape, sucking and licking the material of Merlin’s pants as he rubbed his cheeks, his lips, against the growing bulge. He shifted his body and pressed anguished, adoring kisses against the hard outline. “Can I touch you? Master?” He begged, voice muffled by the material of Merlin’s pants. “Can I free you?” He sucked and ran his tongue up that length, leaving the material wetter and wetter. “Let me take you in my mouth. _Please_ , Master. Let me taste you.”

 

“Why would I reward you just because you know how to use pretty words?” Merlin purred, enjoying the way Arthur seemed desperate to catch a taste of him through his trousers and was growing visibly distraught when his efforts continued to fail. “Have you _truly_ learnt _nothing?”_

 

_“Then teach me_ ,” Arthur begged as he pressed in nose hard against that length and breathed in before following the length with his tongue and capturing Merlin’s tip as best he could through the material, sucking wantonly.

 

Merlin shoved Arthur away, glorying in the despairing whine the prince made as he was parted from him. The sorcerer stalked passed the golden youth to one of the corners of the room and lowered himself onto his chair, crooking a finger at the blonde.

 

Not needing to be verbally asked, Arthur came towards him on his hands and knees, yet just as he reached him, as he tried to separate Merlin’s thighs so he could crawl between them and free his cock, Arthur cried out as Merlin’s magic jerked him up into the air and laid him stomach down over Merlin’s knees.

 

The sorcerer lifted the back of the skirt-like garment, baring Arthur’s naked ass. He admired the sight, hardening even quicker against Arthur’s abdomen, before he began to rub those cheeks in slow, deliberate circles. “Count, Arthur.”

 

“Count?” Arthur asked in confusion.

 

Without warning, Merlin lifted his hand and brought it down painfully sharp on one of the cheeks

 

SMACK!

 

Arthur cried out and reached down, hands on the floor, only barely managing to keep from being punted off Merlin’s lap by the unexpected blow. “ _O-one_.”

 

Pleased that he did not have to repeat himself, Merlin rubbed the pink cheek before raising his hand and again brought it down mightily.

 

SMACK!”

 

“ _Two_.”

 

SMACK!

 

“ _Three!_ ”

 

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

 

“ _Fourfivesixseven_!” Arthur keened on his lap, voice higher, tinged with pain but with a hint of pleasure seeping into it.

 

At the sound Merlin spanked him harder, faster.

 

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

 

“ _Eightnineteneleventwelvethirteenfourteenfifteen_!” Arthur was breathless and squirming on Merlin’s lap, his cock hard and throbbing.

 

“I’m going to give you five more,” Merlin warned the boy while giving him a second’s reprieve, running his finger down the cleft of Arthur’s ass to rub against his puckered, twitching entrance. “These ones will be even harder.”

 

“ _Yes, Master_ ,” Arthur whimpered as he anchored his hands on the floor in preparation.

 

Eyeing that red, bruised bottom, Merlin let his magic whip out, - **SMACK!** \- spanking Arthur with a force and range that tore a sob out of Arthur’s lips as the strength behind it nearly propelled him off of Merlin’s lap.

 

“ _S-sixteen_.”

 

Merlin slipped his finger inside of Arthur, finding him incredibly tight, feeling the way Arthur’s hard cock throbbed against his lap at the intimate touch. He kept his finger inside of him, teasing Arthur by rubbing all around that place inside of him that Merlin knew by heart, the place that drove Arthur wild. Being so close to it, yet not touching it at all.

 

**SMACK!**

 

Magic spanked Arthur again just as roughly as the last one, this time eliciting a yowl from him as Merlin added another finger, beginning to stretch him as he scissored the digits.

 

“ _Seventeen_!” 

 

“Only three more to go.” Merlin teased a third digit at Arthur’s entrance and waited to time it just right.

 

**SMACK!**

 

“ _EIGHTEEN_!” Arthur screamed as Merlin chose to shove the third digit at the same time as the magical spank.

 

“Does it hurt, Arthur?” Merlin asked, not clarifying whether he was asking about the spanking or the fingers stretching the tight prince.

 

“ _Yessssss_ ,” Arthur groaned as he shifted awkwardly on Merlin’s lap.

 

“Should I stop?” He tested, again not clarifying what exactly he was asking.

 

“ _No!”_ Came the quick answer. “ _Please don’t_.” Arthur shifted and whimpered once more, betraying the fact that each time he’d been shifted it hadn’t so much been to try and ease the pain as it had been to add friction to his untouched cock.“ _Please, Master_.”

 

Arousal painful, Merlin worked his digits deeply inside that body. “Please _what_?”

 

“ _T-two more_ ,” Arthur begged as he shifted on Merlin’s lap some more. “I haven’t counted to twenty yet. I’m almost there.”

 

“Yes, you are, you’ve been doing so good,” Merlin praised.

 

Arthur’s cock throbbed against Merlin’s lap like a heartbeat at the praise. 

 

**SMACK!**

 

_“N-nineteen_!” Arthur groaned as his whole body shuddered. The princeling was close, surprisingly, amazingly, close.

 

Merlin’s eyes flashed, his magic concentrating around the base of Arthur’s cock, it’s purpose completely unknown to the prince, who couldn’t feel it, but would feel its effects soon enough.

 

**SMACK!**

 

“Twenty!” Arthur’s voice was out of breath, as if he’d run a marathon, his arms strained, his ass impossibly red and already beginning to bruise, but his cock was throbbing desperately against Merlin, clearly on the verge of spewing its pleasure yet the blonde unable to find release. A sob escaped his lips as confused desperation filled him. “ _M-Master, I can’t_ —-.”

 

“Arthur, get on your knees,” Merlin ordered in a low voice as he slipped his fingers out one by one. “You’ve earned the privilege of sucking my cock now."

 

The blonde nearly threw himself off of Merlin’s lap in his eagerness, his face scrunching in up in pain as he shifted to kneel between Merlin’s parted thighs, but despite the betrayal of the pain most probably burning him. The golden youth tore at Merlin’s trousers in his desperation and nearly sobbed when Merlin’s cock was finally freed, standing at attention. Arthur just _stared_ at it for a moment before starting to press fevered kisses against that proud length, sucking and kissing every inch of it, worshipping it.

 

Arthur’s hips moved instinctively as he rubbed himself against the floor. It was clear that being unable to get passed that final edge was starting to drive him crazy but he didn’t complain, his mouth far too busy with other things as he finally took Merlin into his mouth. 

 

Closing his eyes in satisfaction, Merlin pressed his hand around the back of Arthur’s head, slowly pressing him down further, further, forcing Arthur to scramble to relax his throat so he could take him all the way. The sorcerer didn’t stop until Arthur’s nose was buried in his hair, nearly suffocating him. He felt the tiny jolts, the coughs that reverberated around his cock, and waited a second longer before letting Arthur free so he could free himself and breathe, but as soon as he had Arthur was back, working Merlin deep into his throat on his own, allowing that cock to fill him as long as he could before lack of oxygen forced him back up again once more with an annoyed snarl.

 

Shifting his position over and over again in an ever-going battle to better, longer, take Merlin down his throat, Arthur finally managed to lower himself completely so that he face was once more nestled in Merlin’s black curls. Arthur’s eyes rolled into the back of his skull instinctively at the pleasure of this accomplishment. His jaw must be in agony, saliva was dripping down the corners of his lips, wetting Merlin’s dark curls, and there was the fact that he clearly could not breathe, but at that moment Arthur looked in heaven.

 

“Arthur, do you want to especially please me?” Merlin asked, voice somewhat hoarse with his desire.

 

The exiled prince nodded as best he could with a cock slid down his throat.

 

“Then _bear_ it,” Merlin ordered as his magic flashed, giving the surprised boy an unnatural supply of oxygen seconds before Merlin gripped the back of his head and held him in place as he began to move his hips. Magic loosened Arthur’s jaw to allow for a deeper thrust, and relaxed the tightness of his throat enough to protect it from damage as Merlin began to fuck it in earnest.

 

Arthur was sobbing around him deliciously, the golden youth gripping Merlin’s thighs with both hands, kneading them encouragingly he was being used.

 

Merlin stood from the seat, holding Arthur’s head good and captive as he fucked violently into him, needing to be deeper, _deeper_.

 

Arthur gripped his asscheeks and tried desperately to assist in this as he pulled Merlin in harder.

 

In seconds Merlin came, buried deep inside of that throat, groaning as his cock twitched, spurting warm down that throat, making sure Arthur’s stomach would be full of Merlin’s seed, the prince tightening his lips around the base of Merlin’s cock to not let even a drop of that white slip free and be lost. 

 

Even after the last of his seed had been deposited inside his younger lover, Merlin remained buried there, caressing Arthur’s hair. “So good, Arthur. That pleased me.” He smiled with less bite. “I will use you like this more often now.” He felt the way Arthur groaned around his cock and pulled Merlin in deeper once more by his hips. “I’ve wasted _far_ too much time treating you as if you were fragile. I will use your slutty body however I please and teach it just _who_ it belongs to.”

 

One hand let go of Merlin’s hips to finally wrap around that seeping cock and begin to urgently stroke himself, and yet even with his frantic ministrations Arthur began to bawl around Merlin’s cock as he realized not even _that_ was allowing him to find his own completion.

 

When Merlin tried to slide his cock free he was met with resistance, Arthur’s remaining hand at his hip trying to keep him inside while the other tried to bring himself to that white pleasure the the magic unknowingly (to him) around his cock was leaving him unable to attain.

 

“Oh, I see,” Merlin hummed in a disapproving way. “And here I thought you wanted my cock buried in some _other_ part of your body.” He smirked when Arthur froze immediately at those words, a shiver of delight visibly trailing down his spine. “You behaved so uncharacteristically well I was going to give you what I thought you wanted, but since you seem more than happy to end it like this I suppose I won’t order you to turn around and present yourself to me, face down, ass up, cheeks spread for—-.”

 

Arthur slipped himself free of that cock and, despite groaning at the pain in his body, immediately assumed the position. His cheek pressed against the floor as he reached behind himself to spread his red, bruised, cheeks, presenting his quivering hole for his master to use as desired. 

 

While Merlin’s tongue wished to taste, his cock would not be denied any further. He surged forwards, draping himself over Arthur’s body and sliding in without any resistant into that sopping wet hole. The feeling drew a groan out of him as he urged Arthur to shift his position, to carry their weight on his hands as Merlin wrapped his arms around his body and rocked his hips into those bruised cheeks, burying himself deeply into that tight hole. Each thrust must hurt given the state of his cheeks, but Arthur’s sobs were gloriously aroused and needy.

 

A part of Merlin’s mind flashed back to the first time he’d introduced Arthur to the mere idea of enjoying pain during sex, and he nearly laughed at Arthur’s incredulous and horrified reaction towards it. And yet look at his mate now. The young prince was dripping wet for him, egging him on, begging for his master to use him, to fill him up.

 

“I’m so sorry, Master…” Arthur sobbed as his arms strained under their combined weight, but he kept them upright faithfully. “I’m so sorry! You’ll forgive me, won’t you? You’ll let me sleep with you in your bedroom again?”

 

“I don’t know,” Merlin groaned darkly in his ear, easing his magic away from Arthur’s cock until it stopped hindering his ability to find his release. “You were _very_ bad, Arthur. The whole _court_ knows.”

 

“I’ll be better, I’ll do whatever you want,” Arthur begged.

 

“And what if I decide I want an heir?” Merlin asked meanly in his ear. “What _then_?”

 

Arthur scrunched his eyes shut tightly and lowered his head.

 

“ _Arthur…._ ” Merlin hummed evilly into his ear. “What _then_?”

 

“Then I’ll wash you faithfully every night after you return from the whore and I’ll cleanse you with my own body to rid any trace of her,” Arthur replied finally through grit teeth. “I will remind you, Master, that _I_ am yours, and that this body will always give you the greatest pleasure. That no one else, no matter who, no matter what or how many times you fill them - _no one_ \- not even some _woman_ \- will be able to give you more pleasure than my body can.”

 

“Will you, now?” Merlin couldn’t keep the amusement from his tone as he smiled at the possessive tone, it now being the one he enjoyed, cherished, and not the one which had insulted him.

 

“Yes, Master.” Arthur groaned when Merlin thrusted even deeper inside. “In the end it won’t matter who else you sleep with, Master, because _my body_ was _made_ to house your cock and store your seed. For that purpose alone was I born.”

 

Merlin hid his face in Arthur’s hair, unable to stop the moan that escaped him at those words. “My beautiful boy,” he groaned, so close. “My beautiful, precious, frustrating, _maddening_ boy.” He left heavy kisses everywhere his lips could touch. “If I could live buried inside of you I would do so.”

 

“If you could live buried inside of me, _please do so_ ,” Arthur begged.

 

“You will regret those words,” Merlin hissed in promise as he began to slam himself mercilessly slam into him. “Prepare yourself, Arthur, we are about to start a campaign of our very own to prove everyone doubting us wrong.” He angled his thrusts and hit that spot he’d been teasing earlier.

 

At the first touch Arthur was finally allowed to find his release, the prince sobbing Merlin’s name as he did so.

 

While he liked hearing ‘Master’ on Arthur’s tongue, Merlin had to admit that when the exiled prince came, the sound of his actual name was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. So, to reward the prince (whose body was already in the middle of healing now that the punishment was over) Merlin caught his lips in his, and spent the rest of the night focused on his lover’s pleasure.

 

 

* * *

 

It was only as he sat in the war room trying to pay attention to Lancelot that Merlin realized Arthur may have become addicted to him. He’d known it was possible (which was part of why he’d never had fixed lovers till Arthur) and why he’d held back from the prince for so long, but somewhere along the way he’d forgotten it. And yet now, as he sat on his chair, his length buried inside of his official cock warmer, Merlin suddenly thought back to that possibility and realized that it might very well be the case. It would help to explain why Arthur was not only _not_ embarrassed at having to sit on Merlin’s lap in front of all of the knights while having the sorcerer’s cock buried to the hilt inside of him, but also the way the boy had spent the first half hour of the meeting trying (not so subtly) to fuck himself with said cock. Honestly, Arthur just wasn’t _getting_ that a cock warmer’s job was just to sit still and use his body to keep his master’s cock warm. No matter how many times Merlin tried to get him used to the chore - as soon as he slipped inside of Arthur’s body the boy’s hips would start to move.

 

Merlin had stopped trying to make the princeling behave like a good little cock-sheath halfway through the meeting and instead merely ordered his magic to force Arthur’s hips still, to keep them pressed hard and unmoving against his, as he wrapped his arms around the boy and left hickeys and teeth marks all over that throat. The whole situation was clearly driving Arthur insane, his breathing accelerated, the blonde clearly frustrated at the lack of thrusting.

 

They were not the only ones ‘enjoying’ (Merlin more than Arthur) the briefing, as Valiant seemed to live buried inside of Daegal, which would’ve been encouraging if it weren’t for the fact that he continued to send glances Merlin and Arthur’s way whenever they were around them. Clearly, while he was taking his frustrations out on Daegal’s body, his mind wasn’t completely distracted from past obsessions. Even now, as he kept a grip on Daegal’s shoulders, holding him in place as he thrusted roughly inside of him, Valiant’s gaze was fixed in their direction once more.

 

Sir Lindsay had recently returned from a visit to Caerleon to take a message from the king to their allies and report back on the kingdom as well as the news they had had to give. He had, quite frankly, shown Mercian fortitude as he’d given the report to the king and knights with a straight face and even voice despite the eager way Roland, his ward turned lover who had been unable to travel with him due to illness, was not only kissing and sucking at his neck while facing him on his lap, but eagerly fucking back into his cock, clearly desperately trying to make up for the time they’d been apart. No one had been surprised or even bothered Sir Lindsay barely managing to pay any attention at all to the proceedings after that given the way his lover was riding him and demanding the sole attention of his lips. Given they’d been apart for quite a long time it was more than expected for Sir Lindsay to have a lot of accumulated darkness and need to spill into his lover. 

 

And, finally, there was Sir Cadman and Fionn - the former who looked rather pleased at himself, clearly believing himself the one responsible for slowly returning the reckless sexual abandon to Mercia, which, in many cases, he was. Pretty and lithe, Fionn was not even trying to pretend that he was paying attention to what was going on despite the fact that, as Sir Cadman’s squire, he _should_ be. The boy had his arms crossed over the surface of the table and had his forehead rested against where they connected, his back was arched and his hips clearly rolling into his lover’s lap, working Sir Cadman’s cock in and out of himself.

 

The other knights were clearly reminding themselves to make sure to bring their own pets to the subsequent war meetings.

 

“As you know, Northumbria’s forces have once more started to return towards our capital. They have passed by many a Mercian village without attacking or even interacting with the villagers,” Lancelot declared with a frown as he moved on to this new topic, having been the one leading this session. “We believe, given their retinue and behavior, that they are not here to cause trouble, but instead are seeking an audience with King Bayard.”

 

The man in question sat at the head of the long table and turned an oddly concerned look in Merlin’s direction before he cleared his throat and returned his attention to Lancelot. “They were allies of Camelot, not Mercia. Mayhap the one he wishes to speak to is _Arthur_ , the fact that Mercia has opened itself as a sanctuary for him and those who escaped Camelot has never been made a secret.”

 

“Oh, I _doubt_ King Simon is coming to see _me_ ,” Arthur scoffed as he leaned back heavily against Merlin and shivered when that finally managed to shift the cock inside of him. The blonde cleared his throat and breathed out twice, rapidly, before returning his attention to the suddenly amused king. “As I was saying, we might have been allies, but that was due to Simon’s father, not him. He told me point blank that had it been his choice he would have sided with Mercia and not Camelot.”

 

“Right, I recall you told me something like that once,” Merlin admitted as he rubbed his cheekcaressingly against Arthur’s.

 

Bayard frowned as he looked incredibly disturbed, not at the display of affection, in fact he probably hadn’t even noticed it since the second Arthur had finished talking the king had narrowed his eyes and glanced away in clear thought. 

 

Owain, who stood behind his king, leaned over him to whisper in his ear.

 

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Bayard agreed darkly before taking in a deep breath. “We will not ride out to meet them. Should he try want an audience, let him make the journey to the castle walls.”

 

Merlin eyed his king in confusion. This wasn’t a very Bayard-like plan. It wasn’t very Mercian either. That meant that the king knew something and he was clearly trying to avoid whatever he believed King Simon was coming to him for, and putting it off as long as possible. Again, neither were like the king or his court, so that worried Merlin greatly.

 

The knights and lords all shared looks, clearly thinking the same.

 

Owain, who’d remained bent over Bayard, whispered something else before straightening and returning to kneading his shoulders.

 

Daegal let out a loud cry as Lord Valiant took that time to grab him by his hips and start slamming his violently down on the cock he’d been continuously thrusting inside of him during the entirety of the meeting. The druid covered his mouth with his hands to try and silence the sounds he was making, but Valiant merely took that as a challenge and began to slam him down onto his cock even harder. The journey of that cock inside of Daegal’s petite body was incredibly visible, even through Daegal’s shirt, his stomach extending and shifting to accommodate the monster within.

 

A couple of the knights shifted in their seats while others clearly glanced towards the doors as if trying to summon their own pets there with their strength of will alone.

 

Arthur had avoided looking at Valiant and Daegal when they’d first started openly rutting all over the castle, but the boy now stared fixedly at the druid. He still ignored Valiant completely, but his gaze was firmly fixed on Daegal, or, more importantly, on his stomach. He watched the outline of Valiant’s cock as it moved inside of the druid, and the golden youth grit his teeth, clearly unhappy.

 

Curious and somewhat jealous, Merlin eyed his toy pay far too close attention to what Valiant and his lover were doing. The boy rubbed his own stomach before frowning, clearly dissatisfied with something, and it suddenly hit the sorcerer that the boy might be comparing his size to Valiant’s. That demon roared inside of Merlin, promising punishment for the ungrateful pet having done such a thing when it _had him_.

 

Daegal was bouncing off of Valiant so hard the top of his thighs were hitting the underside of the table.

 

Watching the show those two were putting on as Valiant forced the boy’s hands from his lips sohe couldn’t muffle his screams of pleasure, Arthur growled softly in unhappiness before shifting his position slightly against Merlin (while still resting with his back pressed against the sorcerer’s chest) so as to shift and whisper in his ear. “Is that your type?”

 

Confused, Merlin shifted so he could stare down at his lover in utter horror as he hissed: “ _Valiant_?”

 

Arthur made up a face of disgust. “No, _Daegal_.” A muscle jumped in his cheek. “He’s like Mordred, petite, pretty, pale, fae-like with dark hair.” He pressed the meat of his palm against his own stomach, which showed muscular definition, betraying his active lifestyle and physical prowess. “Most of the other pets or slaves or concubines - _especially_ the actual consorts - look like _him_ , not like _me_.”

 

Oh.

 

_Oh!_

 

Merlin’s eyes widened as he realized that while Arthur _had_ been making disparaging comparisons it had not been about _Merlin_ but of _himself_. The demon retreated in seconds, but not before huffing incredulously at the blonde. “Arthur, you could weigh more than this this castle and I’d still prefer you.”

 

The blonde’s lips twitched in amusement. “You lie, Grand Court Sorcerer.”

 

Lancelot shook his head at something Sir Montague had said. “No, not only are they a very trained force to be reckoned with, but they _have_ been known to use trickery in battle. It would be better to—-."

 

“You dare call me a liar, slave?” Merlin asked with pretend heat.

 

Arthur bit down on his bottom lip. “Will it get me punished if I do?”

 

Merlin tilted his head. “Yes.”

 

“You’re a filthy _liar_ ,” Arthur answered immediately and far too eagerly.

 

Snorting in amusement, Merlin captured Arthur’s lips in a deep kiss, teasing him with his tongue the way he knew the boy wanted him to with his cock. He swallowed the soft whimpers, the escalated breath, but he pulled away when his own desire to give in and thrust inside of the blonde started to become unbearable.

 

Arthur whimpered and tried to chase his lips but was stopped by Merlin. “But you said—-!”

 

“This _is_ your punishment,” Merlin snorted in growing amusement. “Fucking you would be a _reward,_ wouldn’t it?”

 

Arthur pouted visibly at him, looking incredibly sulky.

 

Sir Killian frowned at Lancelot and leaned forwards against the table. “What about the rumors from the north borders? They seem to indicate that—-.”

 

Roland yowled into Sir Lindsay’s mouth as his body shook in fierce completion.

 

“ _Merl_ in,” Arthur growled, voice soft so as not to disturb the meeting, yet clearly frustrated. “Everyone _else_ is getting buggered so why can’t _I_?”

 

“ _Because_ , unlike _them_ I need to pay attention,” Merlin responded as he pressed a kiss to Arthur’s pouted lips. “I need all of the facts if I am to best assist my king. They, on the other hand, are not in advisory positions. They are here to relay facts or give input where needed, but otherwise I am the one who will be spending late nights trying to sort through all this information and figure out how best to advise the king.”

 

“How many late nights?” Arthur narrowed his eyes in displeasure. “And how late would these nights be?”

 

“There _is_ a bed in the tower, Arthur,” Merlin chuckled, very pleased at the obvious reluctance the blonde felt at being parted from him. “You _were_ the one who made me put it there, if you do recall.”

 

Arthur’s lips part, clearly about to tell Merlin how unacceptable this was to him, before he pushed them together in a grim line and glared at him accusingly. The blonde’s lips parted and closed multiple times, clearly trying to figure out how to best put what he wanted in words, and then he finally settled for leaning in to whisper into his ear: “If I recall correctly, as your Personal Guard it’s my _duty_ to make sure you _feed_.”

 

Biting down on his bottom lip to keep from smirking, Merlin’s grip tightened on the blonde and returned his attention to Lancelot when he snarled at something Sir Warwick sneered. 

 

It was a long day in the war room.

* * *

 

 

It was a longer night in the king’s private chambers as he, Bayard, Arthur and Owain settled in to go over what had transpired in the war room. To be truthful, only Bayard and Merlin should be the ones there, but given Arthur and Owain had been in the war room as well, and both had unique insights which they could share - as well as their personal relationships with the two in question - their presence was never commented on.

 

“I hate to admit it, but Sir Warwick was right,” King Bayard sighed as he rubbed his fingers against his temples, clearly battling a headache. “We need to induct more men into the service, and we will need to conduct more frequent - more aggressive - more… _dark_ … rituals than we have in any previous war.” He eyed Merlin with a frown. “I will leave the creation of those rituals and spells to you, Grand Court Sorcerer.”

 

Merlin hesitated before asking: “What are the boundaries now?” Every time Bayard instructed him to craft newer, darker, more vicious and animalistic rituals meant to force the monstrous, the inhuman, out of the Mercian soldiers he asked this, needed to know just how far he was allowed to, supposed to, go.

 

Bayard clearly hesitated and thought that over.

 

“How far _can_ you go, Merlin?” Arthur asked curiously from where he was kneading Merlin’s shoulders the same way Owain had been Bayard’s in the war room.

 

“How honest do you want me to be?” Merlin asked softly.

 

There was silence before Arthur cleared his throat. “Terrify me with your honesty.”

 

Even still, Merlin’s gaze rose to Bayard’s in question.

 

The king nodded and waved him onwards. “You can tell him.”

 

“Tell him what?” Owain asked in confusion, apparently not having heard of this before.

 

“About Julius,” Merlin sighed as he leaned back heavily at the memory. “It was not that long after King Bayard rescued me and made me his ward.” With his back to Arthur, Merlin failed to notice the surprised look on the boy’s face at the word ‘rescued’ as he continued on, deep in his memories. “It was a very dark, confusing, and terrifying time in my life. I was too young to understand what _She_ was, all I knew was that she had murdered my father, cursed Hunith, and then tried to make me come with her - only to leave me with their bodies when I refused to.” He swallowed against the memories of what that had led to, and instead pushed on. “When King Bayard took me in as his ward he did so knowing more about me than I did about myself, and it was he who had to explain what was flowing through my veins and that its sudden awakening was the cause for… for many things.” He made a face and pushed on. “I needed to feed but I had never had to do so before as my darker nature had been dormant until _Her_ attack, and Bayard assigned the Court Physician at the time to educate me, his name was Julius Borden and he’d come to Mercia from Camelot.”

 

“To be fair, we’d _sent_ him to Camelot as a spy,” King Bayard explained when he noticed Owain’s surprised expression. “He studied under Gaius, _their_ Court Physician, and had returned to us with information which had been very vital yet in acquiring it he’d blown his cover and had to make a retreat.”

 

There were very few people who knew what Merlin was, he could count them on one hand, and the only one who knew the full extent of _everything_ that had happened in his past was Bayard himself.Merlin preferred it that way, so he kept this dark account as vague as possible. “To make a long story very short, I drove Julius insane. I didn’t mean to, I didn’t know I could even _do_ that, I had only learned the most basic of spells from my father up until that point in my life. But that does not change the fact that I drove him to utter madness until there was not a bit of humanity or thought left inside of him, and he was a ravenous, raging creature that had to be put down.”

 

“Wait, I have heard of this story, I just didn’t know the details,” Owain declared, eyes wide. “It happened so many years before I came to court that it basically became a legend whispered about by the servants.” He leaned into the king, whom he was seated by. “I heard it took forty of your men to put him down.”

 

“ _Twenty_ ,” Bayard corrected with a sigh as he wrapped an arm around his manservant and pulled him in closer. “But considering Mercia had already had a long history of using the dark arts to enhance their soldiers, they could have been counted as forty _normal_ men, I suppose.” His gaze went to Merlin before rising to Arthur. “It was then that I realized Merlin’s potential as future Grand Court Sorcerer and not just my ward. He was young, almost entirely untrained, and still coming into his ability, I realized that with the right circumstances he could grow to be godlike.”

 

Merlin scoffed at that darkly. “You must be disappointed, I am _far_ from godlike.” Look at his own inability to handle _Valiant_. “Had I been, this war would never have been able to even begin.”

 

“Disappointed?” Bayard raised an eyebrow. “Far from it, my boy. I could never be disappointed in a son of Balinor Dragonlord.” He chuckled and turned his gaze to Arthur. “I forgot to thank your father for being behind _his_ father exiling Balinor and his kin from Camelot, it was how he made his way here and I met him. We were in the brashness of our youth, I was already king despite being sixteen at the time due to the death of my father, and had already been married to my dear Marguerite for a year as we had been engaged from childhood and were in need of royal progeny. It was a different time back then, and Dragonlords are incredibly rare, so everyone was fascinated with the handsome heir.” He grinned and turned to Owain. “Imagine a more roguish version of Merlin with wavy black hair to his shoulders, rougher around the features, but rugged and _powerfully built_. The man had these huge _hands_ …”

 

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “I feel somewhat slighted in this comparison.”

 

“Nonsense,” Bayard scoffed before going right back to singing Balinor’s praises. “Balinor had everyone in love with him, Marguerite included, she demanded I allow her to have an affair and when I declined her 'request' she tried to kill me.” He grinned. “Her heart wasn’t completely committed to the attempt, but was enough to convey the seriousness of her desire. Affairs between members of the opposite sex in the royal family were forbidden, but should _I_ take him as a lover and sometimes choose to _share_ him with her in a way that would _make sure_ she could never conceive… it would still be frowned upon but permissible." He smiled. "We spent two glorious years thusly.”

 

Owain frowned as he stared up at Bayard.

 

Merlin realized then and there that Bayard had never spoken of Balinor before to Owain, and he knew the sharp manservant had realized what the king hadn’t said: Balinor had been the first man the king had taken, and the first man he’d ever loved. Bayard had never quite come out and said those words, but his actions, and the expression on his face, and the way he had treated Merlin, would be more than enough to fill in all the blanks for the shrewd manservant.

 

“Then, a couple of months before my twentieth birthday, he informed me that he had met a cousin of his whom had also been exiled for her Dragonlord blood, and that he loved her and wished to be wed.” Bayard’s expression fell for a second before he smiled once more. “Marguerite tried to kill _him_. I stopped her, and then gave him lands so he could live with Hunith in peace. He and I would faithfully correspond throughout the years that followed, and he kept me abreast of the changes in his life, or so I’d thought, as when he told me they had conceivedand had a son two years later I did not know the circumstances.”

 

Merlin felt Arthur’s grip on his tighten in odd confusion but he did not look away from the king, who very rarely spoke of Balinor. 

 

“Our correspondence slowly decreased over time, but when died Marguerite a few years laterI was in a very bad way, and Balinor came to the court with Merlin to see me through it. That was the first time I met the boy. He was so tiny and looked like Balinor in puppy form.”

 

Again, Merlin felt slighted in that comparison, but held his tongue this time.

 

“Balinor stayed with me for nigh a year before he finally returned, taking Merlin with him. To be honest I was surprised Hunith - who had travelled to visit them multiple times during that year - was able to part with either of them for that long. But they would now return to her as by then I was back on my feet and able to continue on without my queen, but if I am being honest, their loss hit me quite hard indeed.” Bayard frowned as he eyed Merlin pensively. “We tried to stay in regular touch, and for a while we did, but with wars looming in my horizon and other problems he was facing that I could not even fathom at the time, our correspondence slowly dwindled away and stopped.” He flinched, looking incredibly pained. “It took a year for news of his death to reach me at Court. Despite everything going on I abandoned it all and went to look for Hunith and the boy - the rumors of Balinor’s murder were too confusing to comprehend at the time - and yet when I found Merlin…” Bayard clenched his fists tightly, a murderous expression on his face - even if only for a moment - before he spoke in a dark, monotone way. “I took the child in as my ward and swore to Balinor that I would do right by him.”

 

This time Merlin felt far from slighted. “You have.”

 

“I have tried, Merlin, but I am merely human, and I acknowledge that I have failed you during certain circumstances despite my best intentions.” Bayard looked older than his age at that moment as he stared at Merlin, no doubt thinking of Valiant and other past situations. “And to be quite frank, I feel as if you have been of more use to me than I to you. It is thanks to _you_ that Mercia has risen in stature and their warriors become the terror of the battlefield.” He chuckled darkly. “Let us not be humble. Had our armies not been as bloodthirsty as they are Camelot’s new king would have moved on us by now. But because of our might, our darkness, our allies, and _you_ , King Ambrosius Aurelianus is biding his time, and will no doubt come at us as unexpectedly as he did with Camelot, for in an actual battle he cannot assure himself his victory, even if accompanied by his mysterious sorcerer.”

 

Merlin knew they would attack stealthily as well, it was why - since he could not protect and monitor the entire castle on his own at all times - he had fixed magical anchors all around him so that it would be warded, so that he could receive the advanced warning should anyone try to breach. Yet despite that he doubted he alone kept Ambrosius Aurelianus and his sorcerer away. He was one man, even if only barely man. Ambrosius Aurelianus and his sorcerer had had far too long to plan in the shadows to not have considered him and how to deal with him, which was why he spent so many sleepless nights in the tower, combing through those tomes, trying to find Bayard his answer.

 

Bayard took in a deep breath. “So, to answer your question, Merlin, in an effort to protect not only this castle but Mercia itself, please go as far as you know you can without completely destroying our knights’ humanity.”

 

“The darkness is already—-,” Merlin warned.

 

“I know.” The king nodded, expression severe. “I was going to announce this to the knights today but things got out of hand and I decided to wait until tomorrow once their heads have cooled down. I have already spoken to the scribes and have created a new edict which will come into effect tomorrow, one which, if I am being honest, was inspired by _you two_.”

 

Merlin blinked and shared a confused look with Arthur before turning his gaze back on the king. “How so?”

 

“I have created a new position in court, one which, like the Knights, will be critical to the survival of this kingdom: the Swains.” Bayard raised an eyebrow. “No longer will we be able the luxury of allowing the knights to take their time in finding a concubine. We will open applications to prospective Swains, who will be housed in the Court as members upon being matched or chosen by a Knight or Lord.” He stared between Merlin and Arthur. “While sexualservices such as those provided by Daegal, or honeypot fervor such as Roland’s attentions for his master do help quell the darkness inside, what we truly need now if we are to do this is the sort of devotion Arthur and you share with each other.”

 

Merlin felt his face blushing.

 

“Despite all of the obstacles that have been in your way you two keep finding your way towards each other, and I know that at least for you, Merlin, it was a struggle because you actively did your best to not only forget the princeling but to _hate_ him. You spent six months wanting nothing more than to murder him, and yet look at you two.” He motioned between the two of them in reverent shock. “Do you still have quite the way to go? _Yes_. Arthur is still on merely the first phase of his grooming, and we _all_ know of problems you two have had since you got back together, yet I have no doubt that Arthur will pass each stage and become your consort.”

 

Arthur froze at the conviction in that voice before he grip tightened on Merlin’s shoulders. “I _will_."

 

“I don’t want swains to be useless holes to be filled,” Bayard explained with a nod of agreement to Arthur’s conviction. “The time for allowing that is passed. Swains must be the knights’ helpmates in every area. It is why I want you, Arthur, to oversee their training, along with Owain and Fionn. I have already talked to the lords and they have agreed with it. You are still young, and you may not have the title as yet, but you have proven yourselves.” Bayard’s face was impassive. “The knights need swains like the three of you. Owain understands courtly customs, intrigue, and can show them how to be their knight’s eyes and ears as he is mine. Fionn understands better than anyone, given his position as squire, how to best serve a knight even while amidst battle. You saw how Sir Lindsay was after a while without Roland, with the new spells we cannot allow knights and swains to be parted, so the swains will have to be trained in tending to their knight’s armor, shield, sword, making sure they are in good order, dressing the knight in his armor… giving the knight something tangible to return to at the battle camp.” Bayard turned his attention on Arthur. “And you, young princeling, are the only one I believe will be capable of teaching those boys to fight. Unlike any other concubine or consort to have ever existed in the Mercian Court, you yourself are not only a magnificent warrior, but are much more versed in physical battle than your master.”

 

Merlin did not feel insulted by that because it was true. When in battle his magic was what fought, not himself.

 

“You are the only one who can teach the swains to protect themselves, and their knights, should the need arise,” Bayard finished.

 

Arthur’s grip on Merlin was nearly painful. “ _I would be honored, My King_.”

 

Bayard looked up at Arthur and smiled.

 

* * *

 

The Swain Proclamation was met with, quite honestly, deafening applause. The knights had been understanding and willing to go under the new rituals and spells whenever they were created, but it was clear that a weight had been lifted off of their shoulders once the king had explained his proposal to make it more bearable. The knights would not be the only ones assisted by this, since with a terrible battle on the horizon the call for warriors in a lower yet still important position known as the vanguard would be given to any man in Mercia, and as they too would undergo the dark rituals and transforming magic they too would be awarded a swain of their own.

 

Already men from all over Mercia were making their way to the Mercia Court to undergo the training they would need, training which Sirs Killian and Montague would be in charge of, they would also be the ones to help advise the king on whether the men were ready and worthy of the title and all it entailed. 

 

The only ones who did not seem at all pleased with this new proclamation were those in situations like Daegal, those who were in understandings with certain knights and yet who were not bound to them. It was more than obvious that their positions were in jeopardy with the arrival of the young Mercian men who began trickling in along with those vying for a position within the vanguard. Daegal, though, surprised Merlin upon their latest meeting for Merlin to renew his magic within the druid.

 

“Lord Valiant will honor our agreement,” Daegal assured Merlin with staggering assurance of this fact. “He might not _care_ for me, but he has _need_ of me, and to Lord Valiant _necessity_ is the most important factor which ultimately determines whether he wastes his time on someone or not. He’s already been proved that I am willing, and able, to suit his needs, and he won’t see the use in throwing all that away to start again unless one of the swain can offer him something which I cannot, and for his very singular purposes - they _cannot_.”

 

Merlin supposed he could not disagree with that.Whatever those two shared, it wasn’t love, it wasn’t tenderness, but it seemed to suit them both.

 

Arthur leaned by the side of the door, eyeing them with dark annoyance. His eyebrow raised though in acknowledgement to the druid’s words, proving he could not argue with that logic either. When he’d overheard Daegal asking Merlin to please ‘fill him again’ the blonde had promptly invited himself along and was watching the whole thing with narrowed-eyed discomfort.

 

“Speaking of which, how has your body been feeling?” Merlin’s hand trailed up Daegal’s stomach under the material of his shirt, his magic searching inside the druid to make sure there most definitely had been no damage. “You seem to be using up a lot very quickly, even quicker than I had thought despite having factored in your small size.” He looked into the druid’s eyes. “Is Lord Valiant treating you correctly? Because with the way my magic is being burned out of you it would not seem so.”

 

Daegal flushed. “I come as soon as I feel your magic depleting enough to where things start to grow uncomfortable… I have been fine so far.” His pink face turned scarlet. “I escaped earlier because of that, and because he wants to—-so he will be looking for me and I—-.”

 

“He’s a really impatient prick, isn’t he?” Merlin sighed before cupping Daegal’s face and bringing him close in a kiss, easing his magic inside of him the fastest, easiest way possible. The last thing they needed was for Valiant to figure out where Daegal must be hiding and storm in on them without giving them any time for Merlin’s magic to start working, like he was known to do to.

 

A groan escaped Daegal’s lips as he grasped at Merlin’s robes and leaned into him, opening his mouth to the kiss and the magic it supplied. His whole body thrummed visibly as his magic, which was slowly growing used to Merlin’s own, immediately rose to greet his.

 

It was the snarl that distracted Merlin as he continued to assist Daegal, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the murderous, unhappy glare on Arthur’s face. He’d known the blonde wouldn’t like this and was surprised he hadn’t done something stupid. It was that pride in the boy’s obvious fight to maintain self-control that had Merlin outstretching his hand towards the blonde and beckoning him towards them with a finger.

 

Arthur hesitated, clearly wary at the unexpected move, before he pushed away from the wall and headed towards them.

 

Slipping his lips from Daegal, Merlin answered the question obvious in the druid’s confused groan. “I’m explaining to him exactly what I’m doing.” And with that Merlin turned slightly towards Arthur and grabbed him by his shirt, yanking him close. “This will probably be the only time I ever tell you this, Arthur, but _don’t_ swallow.”

 

Absolute confusion fluttered the exiled prince’s face seconds before he was yanked towards Merlin, whose lips caught his, kissing him deeply, savagely, very unlike how he’d kissed Daegal, yet pushing his magic deep inside of him through it nonetheless. The blonde froze at what must be an odd sensation for him, the magic more physical in this form, but then he groaned into Merlin’s kiss and retuned it just as hard, just as savage, as he pressed up against Merlin from the side, basically standing right next to Daegal.

 

As soon as enough magic had filled Arthur, Merlin pulled away and shifted his grip from Arthur’s shirt to the back of his head, guiding him. It took the blonde a second to realize what Merlin wanted, and after a split second of shock he shifted enough towards Daegal to grip his hair and force the surprised druid’s head back so the blonde could kiss him, forcing the magic inside of him to instead make its way down into Daegal’s shocked body.

 

Merlin leaned in and nipped at Arthur’s ear. “ _Good boy,_ but relax a little, you’ll force the magic out too roughly and it might cause his to attack - or you own body to become fatigued by the effort.”

 

Shivering at the praise, at the voice, Arthur visibly did his best to relax despite the strange situation. He was still tense though, and only grew tenser when Merlin slipped away from them to grab Arthur’s hips and shift them so he was now completely facing Daegal. It was clear he was confused and not sure what to do from this point, one hand still gripping Daegal’s hair and the other twitching at his side.

  

Gods, but he was beautiful. Why he worried about not looking like Daegal or the others was beyond Merlin. Arthur was by far superior to anyone Merlin had ever seen. He was perfection wrapped in a frustrating package.

 

While this had been to show Arthur the nature of what Merlin was doing with Daegal, as he knew Arthur did not understand or quite appreciate it, Merlin found himself growing hard as he watched Arthur act as - for all intents of purposes - _his wand_. Wands were used to channel power with pinpoint accuracy, and while Merlin had never quite needed one - or a staff - he realized that given his own magic residing so naturally inside of Arthur - never even seeming to consider fighting to escape and return to its power source like it did Daegal or anyone else - that Arthur truly _could_ be considered a living wand. Even with Morgana and Mordred Merlin was forced to return magic to them, Morgana subtly through touch, and Mordred whenever he could find that rare connection between them open. But not with Arthur. His magic was happy to remain inside of Arthur forever - had been that way long before Merlin himself had even realized it.

 

Aroused beyond belief, Merlin got a little side-tracked, forgetting why he’d done this in the first place. He shifted to press himself up against Arthur from behind, kissing his head, his shoulders, and working his way down his back as he lowered to his knees.

 

Arthur whimpered at the sensation, tightening his grip instinctively on Daegal in response.

 

From his place on his knees, Merlin reached up and ran his finger slowly from the back of his waist down the cleft of his asscheeks, Arthur’s pants rending at the touch as if sliced with a blade, leaving him bare to Merlin’s hungry gaze. The sorcerer cupped those cheeks and kneaded them like a baker might bread, loving the aroused groan Arthur let out as the hand that’d been holding Daegal’s hair dropped and reached behind him for Merlin.

 

“ _No_ ,” Merlin stopped him with the order while spreading Arthur’s cheeks further and further apart with each deep kneading. “You are _my_ vessel, Arthur, _do your job_.” And with that he leaned in and ran the thick of his tongue over Arthur’s sweet entrance.

 

Arthur sobbed, and in seconds had his arms around Daegal, holding him tightly as he kissed him harder, sloppier. The druid whimpered but Arthur very visibly paid him no mind as he arched his hips back into Merlin’s tongue imploringly.

 

Grinning in pleasure at how good his lover was starting to behave all things considered, Merlin gave the blonde what he wanted, parting his cheeks as far as they would go before lapping at his entrance, tasting the desire starting to seep out of him. He alternated from long, languid, full-tongue licks to flicks and circled teasing with his tip, before finally slipping in passed the tight ring and letting his magic flow into Arthur, who sobbed in delighted despair as the violent wave of magic surged through him.

 

Daegal’s body immediately went lax and slipped to the ground, completely overloaded by the magic that coursed through him. Arthur let him fall, and the second Merlin slipped his tongue out of him in genuine concern Arthur had turned and thrown himself on the surprised, bent, sorcerer, causing the both of them to tumble to the ground in a heap of limbs and desperate kisses. Arthur was hard, incredibly so, rubbing against Merlin. 

 

“Do you see the difference between what I do to him and what I do to you?” Merlin asked against those lips, pretty sure Daegal was just sleeping but not about to stop Arthur so he could double-check.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Arthur assured him.

 

“Answer me this then, due to the fact that you were kissing him, did it make you want him?” Merlin asked as he ripped the rest of Arthur’s pants so they were nothing but broken material barely holding onto him. He didn’t really doubt what Arthur’s answer would be, he knew it given Arthur’s reactions both during and after the transfer had been complete, but he needed Arthur to work it out on his own. 

 

“No, I was just channeling your magic, doing a job, fulfilling a _chore,_ ” Arthur whimpered as he let go of Merlin to try fighting his own pants down. “I just wanted it over so I could kiss you, feel you, have you inside of me."

 

Merlin kissed him in tender reward, allowing his magic to roam freely over Arthur’s body, seeping into his pores and wrecking delicious havoc within him. “That is how _I_ feel.”

 

“I understand,” Arthur sobbed into his mouth while fighting with Merlin’s pants. “Thank you for explaining it to me.”

 

“I want _you_ , Arthur,” Merlin promised into the exiled prince’s mouth. “In my whole life, I have ever only truly wanted _you_.”

 

“I want you too,” Arthur swore, promised. “I want you so much I _hated_ my father, Nimueh, _everyone_ who took me from you! I want you so much, Merlin, but I don’t want to only be useful to you for _this—-_ I want—-I want to _protect_ you but I _can’t_ and I—-I just feel _so useless_ and I get frustrated and I take it out on you when I don’t mean to! I swear! I’m just—-you’re all I have, Merlin.”

 

Merlin’s heart twisted in a way it had never done before. Arthur was always tearing all kinds of new, terrifying emotions out of him, and he didn’t know which one this was, but it scared and exhilarated him at the same time. “You _do_ protect me, Arthur,” he whispered truthfully against those lips.

 

“ _No_ , I _don’t_ ,” Arthur sobbed, this time the sound tainted with despair of an ugly sort. “You suffered—-you sacrificed yourself to—-that _monster_ hurt you—-you’re so powerful but you let that _evil_ —-! And now you have to _still_ help him with _Daegal_ after everything that monster did—-!” He gripped Merlin tightly and hid his face in Merlin’s shoulder as his body began to shake, and his voice tremble, with his pain. “You—- _for me_ —-because of _me_ —-because of my blindness—-my unreliableness—-my _weakness_ —-I hate myself for—-!”

 

Merlin entered Arthur roughly, causing his back to be scraped on the floor, the blonde gasping and quickly obeying when the sorcerer’s magic urged him to wrap his legs around him just as tightly as his arms were. The demon was purring inside of Merlin, it never truly purred, but it did then, and Merlin chose to ignore its odd happiness for now as he buried himself deep with his younger lover, speaking into his hair since Arthur held him so tightly around the neck, face buried in Merlin’s shoulder. 

 

“You are _far_ from weak.” Merlin shifted his hips, circling, carving the tightness around him. “You were nearly raped, forced into sexual servitude, and after you’d finally been returned to your rightful home it was destroyed and you were orphaned all in one night, but you managed to get out survivors and bring them here. You held your head high, exhibited maturity, cunning, you carved your way through our court like my cock is your body. Arthur, you confronted Valiant for the first time since he tried to rape you because you wanted to protect _me_. I’m a sorcerer, Arthur, and while you might be surprisingly strong in a physical sense, it took _incredible_ courage to face your abuser. In so many ways, ways I pray you never discover, you are far stronger than I will ever be.” He shivered slightly in nausea but pressed on. “So do not doubt, and thus, insult my affection for you, do not look so terribly upon yourself, and do not _think_ for a _moment_ that you have a choice in any of this anymore. You are _mine_ , Arthur, you _belong_ to _me_.” His thrusts grew more violent as if to prove his point, his ownership. “This body _belongs_ to _me_.” He grinned at the way Arthur’s sob was very quickly returning to the type he loved to hear, the one filled with mind-numbing ecstasy. “This ass _belongs_ to _me_.” Magic lapped at the tight ring clutching Merlin’s cock, adding pressure while sucking and licking. “This soul _belongs_ to _me_.” He kissed Arthur deeply, shoving more of his magic inside of him, and this time Arthur swallowed, taking it inside of him gladly, just like he did anything Merlin gave him. “You beautiful, brave, possessive, _infuriating_ boy, **_you_** _belong_ ** _to_** **_me_ ** .” Merlin dug his fingertips into that skin. “Whether you **want to** or **not**."

 

Arthur rolled his hips desperately. “I want to! _I want to!_ ”

 

“I’m your master, boy,” he whispered threateningly into that ear, feeling the way Arthur’s cock throbbed against his stomach in response. “ _Say it_.”

 

“You’re my master,” Arthur obeyed as he shifted his grip slightly so to now be gripping Merlin’s shoulders, fingers digging in deep. 

 

“Who does this body belong to?”

 

“ _You._ ”

 

“Who does this hole accept inside of it?”

 

“You—-only you!”

 

Merlin was slowly losing control, thrusting so hard into Arthur he knew the blonde’s back must be painfully scraped, but from the way Arthur held him so tightly he was sure the prince might try to kill him should be stop, so he didn’t even try to slow down. “What is your body for, Arthur?”

 

“ _Your cock!_ ” Arthur wailed, body twisting in clear betrayal of excitement and arousal. “ _Your seed_!”

 

“Do you want my seed, Arthur?” Merlin groaned as his balls tightened warningly. 

 

“ ** _Yessss_** …” came the moan.

 

“Yes _what_?”

 

“ _Yes Master_ ,” Arthur sobbed. “ ** _Please_** _, Master_!”

 

“Please _what_ , pet?” Merlin whispered lustfully into that golden hair. “Tell your Master exactly what you want and he’ll give it to you. What do you _want_ , Arthur?”

 

“ _Your love_ ,” Arthur whispered.

 

Merlin froze as he pulled away enough to look down at the embarrassed and frankly terrified boy. “What did you say?”

 

Arthur gulped before he met Merlin’s gaze in a mixture of defiance and pleading. “ _Love_ me, Merlin. Love me like I love you.”

 

The demon roared in a strange victory that left Merlin breathless. 

 

“That’s my condition, the one I told you I would get back to you,” Arthur declared with more defiance as he glared up at Merlin. “I knew what it was back then but I didn’t think you’d—-but you said you’d give me anything I want—-and Merlin—- _I want you to love me, and only me_. I want you to love me so much it drives you insane, I want you mad, _raving_ mad, because of your love for me, and I want to be the one who you give that madness to until I smell and taste of nothing but your seed. I _want_ you to do these rituals, these spells, because it means you’ll be unable to be without me, you’ll need me more than you'll need to breathe, and you’ll end the war as quickly as you can out of the sheer need to be buried inside of me for years on end - to _live_ inside of me.” He visibly steeled himself. “ _That_ is what I want.”

 

Merlin felt it when it happened, he doubted Arthur did, but _he_ did, and even he was shocked at what he’d felt. “You’re incredibly close to becoming my consort.”

 

“Yes, I am,” Arthur snapped defiantly. “So do not think for _one minute_ that I will allow _my Master_ to—-!”

 

“ _Arthur.”_ Merlin couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. “I meant you not only graduated from Acquisition, but you just skipped the next _two_ stages of your grooming.”

 

Arthur’s eyes widened in utter shock. “What? _When_? **_How_**?”

 

Merlin hung his head, surprisingly enough embarrassed. “You’re _so close_ to being _mine_.” He pressed his forehead against Arthur’s. “I am still learning what it means to have human emotions, Arthur, you’re the one teaching them to me, but I think I might have loved you from the moment I first looked into your beautiful, scared eyes in the dungeons that day. Just—-have some patience with me, please.”

 

Arthur gulped loudly, eyes wide. “I can do that.”

 

Smiling, Merlin started moving again, slower this time, each thrust deliberate and claiming. He kissed Arthur softly, tenderly, like something precious, and grinned when the blonde whimpered and shifted his hips, angling for deeper penetration. The sorcerer shifted as well, filling him in a way that brushed against that nub inside of Arthur which made him twitch and tremble.

 

“Cum inside of me, Merlin,” Arthur begged into his mouth. 

 

As a good master, Merlin happily obliged.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eyes flying open, Merlin gasped awake, finding himself naked in their tower bedroom, the blonde sleeping with a leg lopped over his and his head resting over Merlin's heart. This should be a time of comfort and tranquility, of indulging in such sweet pleasure as being able to sleep by Arthur's side, and yet Merlin's magic had awoken him in terror, alert, and the wizard knew that something very bad was happening. He narrowed his eyes, trying to sense out what it was, wondering what was happening given the fact that the warnings hadn't been sounded.

 

They couldn't have been besieged during the night but-.

 

Merlin's eyes widened as suddenly he knew what was happening. "Arthur!"

 

Arthur groaned sleepily.

 

"Arthur wake up!" Merlin hissed, shaking the prince before slipping out quickly from under him, grabbing his trousers and slipping them on as he headed towards the door.

 

"What is it?" Arthur was awake, voice sleepy yet wary.

 

"Get dressed and bring your sword." Merlin threw his door opened.

 

Arthur's eyes widened as all sleep left, and he threw himself out of the bed, reaching for his sword.

 

Knowing that Arthur would catch up with him, Merlin sounded the alarm, the castle lighting up and ringing a banshee scream sure to wake up even the dead.

 

"To the King's chambers!" Merlin projected the message to the four corners of the castle, the charms already placed all over the castle amplifying the call. "We're being attacked!"

 

As the wizard hurried to Bayard's chambers, he magically felt for the protections placed on the castle, trying to find a reason why the protection could have been penetrated...and what he found out chilled his blood.

 

Reaching the doors to the king's chambers, Merlin found the knights and guards trying to force them open, and yet the doors were shut.

 

"Out of my way,” he growled, and the second the men scrambled away his eyes flashed gold, blowing the doors open as he stepped inside, the knights and guards rushing in after him.

 

There, on the bed, the King and Queen were in suspended animation, faces contorted in horror but with no obvious cause for their situation.

 

"My King!" A couple of the knights rushed forwards.

 

"Stay where you are." Merlin's voice was calm.

 

The men, despite their desire to rush to their king's aid, did as told.

 

Golden eyes searched the darkness of the room before raising to the ceiling, the gold going molten.

 

Suddenly the shadows of the ceiling swirled and shot down in a pillar of black, forming the figure of a hooded, concealed man. “I’m impressed, Merlin, Sigan could not sense me at all even while I was right next to him.” His voice sounded like millions of voices speaking at once. “I should not have been so overconfident and played longer than I should have, my master is going to be very annoyed that I only managed to complete his orders in regards to Cenred and his blonde whore.”

 

Escetia.

 

He'd been in _Escetia_.

 

"What have you done to King Cenred and Queen Morgause you fiend?" Sir Percival snarled as he drew his sword.

 

The newcomer just smirked. "Let us say that the Pendragon line is dwindling rapidly, and soon it will be completely destroyed… save my master of course.”

 

While the knights snarled and traded words with the sorcerer, Merlin used the time to search for a fault in the magics he had over Bayard and Morgana. This was a strong, incredibly tightly weaved spell, no weaknesses that Merlin could tell. Something like this, of this magnitude, it must have taken months if not _years_ to create and master. It was locked tight around the king and queen, and Merlin knew that should he try and help them, or attack the magic, it would snuff out the king and queen within seconds.

 

"You will not leave here alive,” Lancelot promised, sword drawn as well.

 

"Will I?" With a movement of his hand, the king and queen were released from their bespelled catatonia yet clearly still restrained by the spell,which was in fact curling around them tighter, like a snake, readying for some horrible blow. ”I can snap their necks with a snap of my fingers.”

 

“He’s got Owain, Merlin!” Bayard yelled as he struggled against the restraints. “ _And_ Guinevere!”

 

Merlin turned to him with a snarl. “Where are they?”

 

“They’re the dessert, I’m still dealing with the main course,” the stranger declared playfully. “Didn't your mother teach you not to ruin your appetite?”

 

"Leave them be." Arthur moved through the parted crowd of warriors, joining Merlin, sword glistening in the candlelight.

 

"Ah yes, the Pendragon prince." The man sneered in utter contempt. "I missed you in Camelot."

 

Arthur's body trembled with his rage. "You killed my mother and father."

 

"And if it hadn't been for that meddling witch, I would have killed you as well." He looked him up and down visibly with disgust. “Although, I do not see how you have the _gall_ to complain about it given, from what I’ve been hearing, word is you’ve been too busy on your back to even remember they’re dead.”

 

Arthur snapped, going towards the sorcerer and the magical rune between them which only Merlin and the sorcerer could see.

 

“Arthur, stop!" Merlin yelled, using his magic to push them apart before Arthur could step into the rune, his magic sending Arthur back a few steps but hurling the stranger into the opposite wall.

 

“You saw through that! Why can’t they all be like _you_? I’ve been _so bored!_ ” The newcomer laughed as he picked himself up, turning towards the bed in time for Arthur to move and place himself in between the queen and the enemy, visibly shocking his sister with his action. “How fortunate, all the ducks lined up at once. You get to die along with your sister.” He then whispered some words Merlin could not hear under his breath as magic surged from him and raced towards Arthur far to fast for Merlin to even hope to stop considering he did not even know what kind of spell that was.

 

Merlin’s magic reacted instinctually to the threat towards Arthur, bursting out of the blonde in the form of a translucent golden shield which emerged from his chest and spread outwards curving towards the attacker to keep his magic from slipping passed the sides.

 

Arthur stared down at himself in utter shock before turning to look at Merlin seconds before Merlin's magic inside of Morgana surged forth from her as well and wrapped itself around the spell surrounding them, immediately reacting strangely to this other magic.

 

The offending sorcerer threw his head back and groaned the same time something inside of Merlin twisted oddly as the hooded sorcerer’s magic let go of the king and queen and instead latched onto Merlin’s magic, seeming far more interested in it than in the king and queen.

 

So did the newcomer, who just stared at Merlin before grinning brightly, all teeth, while chuckling deep in his throat. “Oh, _Merlin_ , you and I will have _so much fun together_ tearing each other’s kingdoms apart in order to get at each other!” He let out an oddly sexual groan, no doubt getting aroused by the thought of the bloodshed lying ahead of them. “I can feel it, you know, the way that darkness in you can sense it.”

 

Merlin glared, fighting the way their battling magic twisting something painfully inside of him. What _was_ this? _Who_ was this?

 

The sorcerer turned his gaze back on Arthur.

 

Merlin’s magic exploded furiously at that, overpowering that magic and sending it racing back into its master violently, sending him back a few steps. The man - if he _was_ a man - doubled over for a second and laughed. “That _hurt_! That _actually hurt_!” He looked up at Merlin and continued to laugh, clearly delighted. “I haven’t felt pain in _so long_.”

 

With the king and queen now out of the clutches of that magic, Merlin raised his hand, eyes flashing gold, about to send this man to the depths of hell.

 

“Uh uh _uh_ ….” The stranger shook his finger before pointing it upwards. “Or maybe you don’t _care_ about them?”

 

Merlin’s eyes widened as he, and everyone in the room, tilted their heads back up to stare at the ceiling. The shadows parted, revealing Owain and Guinevere, both apparently unconscious as they floated within dark magic’s menacing grasp. He realized this was all a game to the sorcerer, who was far too giddy, reminding him of a child who was finally able to play with his new toys.

 

“ _Merlin_?” Arthur asked worriedly, questioningly, as he stared up at the two.

 

“Get the queen and heir out of here,” Merlin ordered, because he knew the king would not go, not with Owain in danger. “Get them my tower. He _cannot_ enter my tower.”

 

“I will _not_ leave!” Morgana snarled. “Guinevere is—-!”

 

“ ** _LEAVE_** _!_ ” Merlin screamed, his eyes going black as the room shook so violently dust and bits of the wall started to crumble.

 

Morgana looked utterly terrified and didn’t even seem to notice Arthur when he picked her up and started to drag her out of the room, only for the door to slam shut in front of them, locking most of the guards out but leaving a few Mercian knights, Lancelot, Percival, and the monarchs trapped inside with Merlin, Arthur, and _that man_. Arthur pushed Morgana behind him, shielding her with his body once more.

 

“You didn’t _really_ think I’d let her go, did you?” Their attacker asked. “She’s got an unofficial heir of Camelot inside of her. She can’t live.” He laughed. “And yet you can’t attack me because if you do, those two up there will die.”

 

Merlin did not want anything to befall Owain or Guinevere, but… “They’re not my king.”

 

The sorcerer grinned widely, almost manically so, almost as if he hadn't allowed himself to truly believe Merlin was capable of allowing innocent lives to be destroyed without fight, and the realization that this was not the case - that Merlin would let him kill them without a fight - filled him with euphoria. “You would sacrifice them. How _delightful_.”

 

“Merlin!” Bayard yelled in rage. “As your king I _order_ you not to do _anything_ that will endanger Owain’s life!”

 

Cursing Bayard silently for giving the sorcerer a huge advantage now, Merlin glared daggers at the attacker.

 

“How _interesting_. So we don’t need the girl. The _boy_ is the true leverage.” In two seconds the magic holding Guinevere disappeared, causing her body to fall viciously.

 

“GWEN!” Morgana screamed from behind Arthur.

 

Sir Percival dropped his sword and dove for Guinevere, catching her, stopping her fall, but unable to stop the bolt of power that hit them and sent them flying into the wall, knocking him out.

 

Lancelot hurried to their sides and checked their pulses. “They’re alive.”

 

“Oh thank the goddess!” Morgana cried out as she rested her head in relief against Arthur’s back.

 

Merlin ignored this as he snarled and went to attack.

 

“Nuh uh uh,” the sorcerer chuckled as he pointed to Owain’s floating body. “One more step, one more flick of your wrist, and I’ll crush his throat.”

 

“Don’t you hurt him!” Bayard roared before suddenly clutching at his heart and collapsing to his knees, eyes wide.

 

“ _Bayard_?” Merlin asked in horror as he turned to move towards his king.

 

“If you help him, the boy dies,” the sorcerer warned.

 

Immediately, Bayard’s command over Merlin took control, stopping the sorcerer, his magic, from going to help the king.

 

“My king!” Lancelot yelled as he and the other knights attacked, only to be thrown back with a wave of that palm.

 

“Revoke the command, Bayard!” Merlin yelled as the king lowered to the ground, clutching at his chest. “I can’t help you unless you take back your command about Owain! I _can’t_ _even move_ towards you! Bayard! Bayard! _REVOKE THE COMMAND!_ ”

 

And yet the king’s eyes closed without uttering a word, and his body went still as his spirit left his body and joined his ancestors. Merlin knew this without a doubt, because he felt the oath, the compulsion to obey his king, shatter.

 

"No." Morgana whispered into Arthur’s shoulder, eyes wide in horror as Merlin collapsed to his knees. " _No_."

 

Merlin felt broken and boneless as he sat on his knees, staring at his ashen king, numbness taking over.

 

"No!" Morgana cried. "You don't have the permission to die on me! You can't do this! Not now! Not to me! Not to **Owain!** You selfish-!" She collapsed into Arthur’s arms, surprising her half-brother, who held her awkwardly.

 

“ _Booo_ , how boring was _that_? I feel so let down,” the sorcerer complained. “Oh well, no more need for the boy.” With a flick of his wrist he sent Owain’s unconscious body soaring out the window. 

 

“OWAIN!” Morgana screamed as she reached her arm out as if in an instinctive attempt to grab him.

 

“You’re next, your majesty,” their attacker promised as he moved towards her and Arthur, the latter of which shoved Morgana behind him again and pulled out his sword. “I don’t know what allows him to channel his energy through you, little prince, but I promise you, not even _that_ will be enough to—-.” The sorcerer coughed and grabbed at his throat, eyes wide in confusion before he turned towards Merlin, who was still kneeling on the ground, staring at the king with molten gold eyes. Their attacker tried for breath, clearing not finding any. He raised his hand towards Morgana and Arthur only to instead quickly grab at his throat once more and start to laugh a choked sound. “ _NOW_ we are talking!”

 

Merlin looked up at the sound of his voice, the demon within him roaring with fury. 

 

“ _Finally_ ,” the sorcerer choked out with a large grin before (within seconds) he drew his cloak to himself, became a dark shadow, and disappeared out of the chambers through the open window and out into the night.

 

“My king." Lancelot groaned as he pushed himself to his feet and stumbled towards Bayard’s body.

 

“We must send a rider to Escetia at once!” Arthur snapped before his voice worried. “Morgana, what are you—-?”

 

Merlin turned his gaze to see Morgana’s eyes shifted in power, her trembling hand still held out towards the window, a look of strain on her face. What was she—-? And then he realized, finally able to find the will to move as he raced towards the window and peered down, seeing Owain’s body floating inches from the ground. She’d stopped the fall, she’d saved his life.

 

Hand outstretched, Merlin’s magic took over, wrapping Owain in it and pulling him up, _up_ , to return him to the room and rest him on the floor.

 

“He’s alive?” One of the knights asked in shock.

 

“The Queen saved him,” Merlin responded, ashamed more than even before at his own uselessness. He couldn’t look at his king, couldn’t face him.

 

“Take Guinevere, Owain and Sir Percival to Cassius,” Arthur ordered the knights of Mercia. “Have him make sure that that sorcerer does not have any lingering magic in them. These _are_ the same people who attacked us with the Embalming Curse.”

 

The knights nodded, hurrying to do as told, clearly still in shock and needed to do something to keep from digesting the death of their king.

 

“ _Bayard._ ” Morgana collapsed to her knees next to her husband. Her expression twisted in sadness, a tear falling down her cheek as she brushed her hand across his face. “I protected him, Bayard.” She leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek, her voice shaking as she whispered: “Your death was not in vain - he lives.”

 

Arthur turned to Lancelot. "The Queen needs privacy to mourn the King."

 

Lancelot - clearly injured but still capable - nodded, visibly shaken and saddened, yet strong. "I will double the watch." He turned to his men. “With me, _now_."

 

The men filed out of the room in mournful silence.

 

Arthur turned towards the bed, silent, anger burning in his blue orbs.

 

Merlin just stared at his king and queen, guilt and horror bubbling within him. How many times lately had he resented the hold his pledge to Bayard had held on him, or how it had kept him from dealing with problems which seemed so petty and insignificant now that his king was dead, and his hold over Merlin long gone? How could he have let this happen? How could he have been so _weak_?

 

Warm arms wrapped around him from behind, Arthur’s face pressed softly into his back, holding him silently, knowing nothing he could say could make it better so he didn't speak. All he could do was hold the sorcerer and try to keep him from breaking.

 

Closing his eyes, Merlin turned in that embrace, clutched Arthur to him tightly as he buried his face in the blonde’s hair, and cried.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cassius and Sefa remained with the Queen, trying to calm her, reminding her of her own weakness and the child which she carried within her.

 

Sir Percival and his men had already gathered their horses and enough supplies to last them till they reached Escetia, the words of the sorcerer having filled them with terror as to the fate of their kingdom and king.

 

In the War Room Merlin, Arthur and Lancelot were locked in, magic keeping their words indistinguishable to those outside the doors.

 

"Word will reach the other kingdoms that our king has died and they will believe us weak for it,” Lancelot spoke what they all knew. "This will strengthen their resolve and they'll attack with all their force."

 

"We'll be ready for them." Arthur slammed his hands down on the table upon which they'd agonized over their war strategies. "If Escetia has truly been hit then the remainder of its people and knights will find solace in Mercia, and will have the same intense hatred and need for vengeance that we exiles of Camelot do. It is this fury which will give us a drive, a will to fight, to win. Greed drives our enemies. Vengeance is stronger than greed."

 

"I sent word to Caerleon just in case they might be in danger as well,” Lancelot revealed, folding his arms over his chest. "But what I would like to know is how that sorcerer managed to make it into this castle, into the king and queen's chambers." Darkness entered his eyes as they rested on Merlin. "Is he so strong he can override your protections?"

 

"I do not know that, but I what I do know with certainty is that there's a traitor in our midst,” Merlin replied, causing both Arthur and Lancelot's eyes to wide in horror and disbelief. "When I made my way to the king's chambers my magic searched out my protections, wondering the same thing as you just did. But upon investigation I realized that several of my anchors had either been tampered with or destroyed."

 

"It cannot be,” Lancelot whispered, pale in horror. "One of our own?"

 

"We need to conduct a search, immediately!" Arthur snapped, banging his fist onto the table.

 

"No. We won't tell anyone about this." Merlin narrowed his eyes, raising his hand to stop both Lancelot and Arthur when they started to protest. "If we let this news out people will turn on each other, Mercians will point towards those who have been exiled from Camelot, while those from Camelot will point to Mercia or Escetia instead. It will tear us apart, making us even weaker than we already are, and that's exactly what your uncle wants." Merlin leaned down against the table, gazing at the Head Knight and the exiled prince. "We will let the spy think he or she has escaped detection, and with the belief of being safe the person will grow sloppy...and when that happens I will find out who it is. Until then we continue the way we always have. We will bury our king, mourn his loss, and prepare to protect his kingdom. We ensure his legacy is passed down to his child."

 

Lancelot nodded, hand on the hilt of his sword.

 

"We cannot let the other kingdoms see our loss as a weakness. They need to see us as strong even without our king and leader." Merlin stood tall. "They need to be reminded as to why Mercia is considered the fiercest, bloodthirsty kingdom in Albion."

 

Arthur finally nodded, face passive and yet eyes unable to hide the vicious anger, the need to be avenged, that burned deep within.

 

Sensing his magical charms activating, Merlin went towards the balcony and gazed out, seeing in the distance the light of lanterns as King Simon's men appeared over the crest of a hill outside of the castle walls.

 

Lancelot and Arthur joined him on either side, gazing silently at the approaching multitude.


End file.
